Even for Just a Moment
by winstons-bowties
Summary: Campbell Saunders just wants to be happy. Maya Matlin just wants everything to be perfect. Winston Chu just wants to get noticed, and make friends. Miles Hollingsworth III just wants something good to happen. Zoe Rivas just wants his attention. Even for just a moment. A twisted, crazy love story featuring Camaya and the new kids.
1. Prologue: Even for Just a Moment

Prologue: **Kahit Isang Saglit { Even For Just a Moment }**

Being happy. They say it's easy. Everyone says that happiness is a choice. But why is it that no matter how hard I try, I feel like I'll never be happy? I'm only happy with her. I'm only happy with Maya. She makes me happy. Nobody else does, and I won't let anyone get in between us.

** Fitting in. Everyone says it doesn't matter. That's a big lie. But I don't want to fit in. Tristan likes the way I am. I like the way I am. Cam loves the way I am. I love Cam, and he loves me. He's my first boyfriend, and who knows, maybe we'll keep it that way? First, and last. Sounds amazing, right? Mrs. Maya Saunders. It sounds beautiful. I'm just hoping that this year, nobody will get in between us. Drama free.**

_ Invisible. That's how I feel. I feel invisible. Nobody knew I went to Degrassi last year. I had no friends. My teachers didn't know my name. I was a nobody. This year, it'll be different. I plan on entering the big leagues. I'm going to be the big man on campus! Everybody will know who I am. I just hope that my first year of being the big man won't end in drama. Let's hope, right?_

_** I'm a huge diva. I like it that way. Everyone says I'm a bitch, and I'm okay with that. At least Miles likes me, and he's rich. That's all that matters, right? Wrong. He likes Maya Matlin. She's taken his heart, even though she has Campbell Saunders's heart! I need to break her. I need to ruin her life. If I can't be happy and in love, then she can't either. Drama free? Yeah, right.**_

Being rich is important. My family name is important. Wrong. I got kicked out of my last school. I don't care if my family name is tainted. I don't care what my dad says. I get whatever I want! I want Maya Matlin. I don't want Zoe. I don't need Zoe. Hell, I don't like Zoe! Maya is who I want. I might just have to steal her away from the Ice Hounds MVP. I've got a plan, and I know I can make it work. Maya Matlin, you'll be mine.

I just want to be happy again.

**I just want my relationship to work.**

_I just want to be known._

_**I just want his attention.**_

I just want understanding and forgiveness.

Even** for** _just_ **_a_** moment.

* * *

A/N: Guess who's back? Haha, it's been what? Five days since I finished Come Back, Be Here? Anyways, thank you guys so much for your on-going support for "Nothing Like Us" and "Come Back, Be Here". If you've read Come Back, Be Here, you would know that this is a _very _AU Camaya FanFic, as it features Winston Chu, Zoe Rivas, and Miles Hollingsworth III. I'm just writing the three based on their promos, so I apologize if anything seems OOC when the first episode of S13 arrives. Thank you for reading and expect Chapter One soon. Muah! xx


	2. P1: Chapter 1 Start of Something New

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Campbell Saunders}

Campbell sighed as he got into the car with his billet mother. It was the first day of his junior year, meaning he had two full school years left with Maya before he made it to the NHL. He wasn't sure if he and Maya would last that long, but he hoped they would. She does, after all, make him happy. Campbell sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. He took his phone out of his pocket, and sent Maya a quick text. **On the way to school. See you?** He smiled as he got a quick reply. _May be running late. Promise I'll see you at lunch if not during passing._

"Are you excited for your first day of your junior year?" Mrs. Clarkson smiled at Campbell. "You get to attend prom this year." She added. Campbell shrugged, and sat up a bit. "Plus, this is the last year that you really have to focus on your grades, if you want to get into college someday." Campbell nodded as Mrs. Clarkson pulled up in front of Degrassi. "Have a nice day, Campbell! I'll see you later."

Campbell took a breath as he entered Degrassi Community School. He walked down the hall, hoping to avoid the Ice Hounds. _Pretty lame. I'm avoiding my own team._ Since Mike Dallas was repeating his senior year, he remained the Ice Hounds captain. Campbell remained the MVP. He stopped when he reached his locker. He opened the locker door and opened his backpack. He stuffed his books and other supplies in it.

He shut his locker, and nearly jumped when he heard a voice from the locker beside his. "Help! Is someone out there? Help me, please!" It was a guy, and he sounded pretty scared. Campbell raised his eyebrows before lifting the handle on the locker a bit, and pulling the door out to open. Campbell stepped back as someone fell out of the locker. It was a boy.

The boy quickly jumped up from the floor. He was probably Campbell's height, or an inch taller. He was Asian, and wore thick framed glasses. He was wearing a black and white checkered button up, black skinny jeans, and some black and white shoes. He even had a black bowtie. "Thank you, thank you, thank-" He froze when he looked up at Campbell. "Oh no, you're an Ice Hound...I'll shove myself back into the locker! You don't have to do it yourself!" The boy began stepping into the locker, until Campbell grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Campbell laughed. "Wait, some Ice Hounds did this to you?" The boy nodded. Campbell shook his head. "I'm Campbell Saunders." He added. "Yeah, I'm an Ice Hound, but not all of the Ice Hounds are jerks."

"Sorry," the boy rubbed his neck and laughed sheepishly, "I'm Winston Chu. Call me Chewy." He smiled a bit before stepping out of the locker. Campbell closed it and nodded. "And yeah, I know who you are." Winston let out a breath. "You're the Ice Hounds MVP!" He rubbed his shoulder, sighing. "I can't believe you're my locker neighbor!"

Campbell smiled. "Nice to meet you, Chewy." Winston smiled back.

"I seriously owe you for saving my life." Winston said quickly. "Do you like Indie music? I've got tons of CDs." He added. "If you're not into that, I can offer you some trivia answers that'll-" Campbell shook his head, stopping Winston.

"You don't owe me anything." Campbell shook his head. He felt his phone buzz, and glanced at it, seeing a text from Maya. _Running late. See you passing period. Locker #?_ "But, my girlfriend isn't here yet, so I could use someone to uh...talk to." Winston smiled and nodded eagerly. Campbell smiled, shutting his locker before sending Maya his locker number. "So, are you new here?"

"Not really," Winston laughed sheepishly, "I'm a sophomore, and I went here last year." He added. "I was kind of...invisible...and quiet." He continued. "But this year, I plan on making more friends and you know...become the big man on campus." Campbell nodded.

"Well, I'm your friend. You've got one down." Campbell added.

Winston smiled widely, "Thanks," he began, "nobody really knew me last year," Winston sighed, "but my friend Miles, he just transferred here so I've got another friend." Winston shrugged. "I'll just...be hiding behind his wealth and fame." He mumbled. Campbell furrowed his eyebrows. "So, you've got a girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, she's a sophomore, actually." Campbell smiled. "Maya Matlin."

"I think she was in my English class." Winston smiled. "She's blonde, wears glasses, and I think she's supposedly a cello virtuoso or something?"

"That's the one," Campbell nodded, "she's amazing." Winston nodded, listening. "So, your friend, Miles?" Campbell began. "Where'd he go to before? Why'd he settle here?"

"He...uh...actually got kicked out of boarding school." Winston mumbled. "It's nothing...too bad." He sighed. "His dad is actually running for Mayor here so...this was the nearest school." Winston added. "Miles is a great guy, though. He's not too bad." Winston smiled. He took his phone out of his pocket. "He's here, actually." Winston looked over at Campbell. "Mind if I go?"

"Go ahead, Maya should be here soon." Campbell smiled.

"Thanks," Winston smiled, "maybe I'll see you at lunch or something." He added. "See you, Campbell."

"Chewy," Campbell said, and Winston turned, "call me Cam." Winston nodded, and waved before leaving. Campbell took a breath and began walking down the hall. He furrowed his eyebrows as he turned the corner, and stopped as he nearly bumped into a girl. He hadn't even touched her, but she dropped her purse, and the contents emptied out onto the floor. "Whoa, there..."

The girl groaned. "It took me hours to pick what to bring to school! Do you not-" She looked up, and stopped when she saw Campbell. She smiled a bit before stuffing her things into her purse. "Sorry," she began, "you didn't actually hit me, I was just grumpy." She said quickly. "I'm Zoe Rivas." She smiled.

"Campbell Saunders," Campbell said quickly, "I'm sorry about your things falling, but I really have to go find my girlfriend, Maya." He looked away from Zoe, hoping to find Maya in the halls. "Sorry. See you around." Campbell left Zoe, and began walking down the hall. He sighed as the bell rang. Guess I'll see her later.

{Maya Matlin}

Maya rushed into Degrassi Community School. The bell had just rung when she arrived, so she still had a chance. Maya walked quickly, holding her bag close to her as she walked quickly. She groaned as everyone in front of her walked slowly. It was the first day of school, and she had to find her first class! _Damn it. Stupid bus. I wish Katie were here to take me to school._ Maya continued to rush, turning the corner, and hitting someone right away. She groaned._ Good job, Matlin!_ It was a boy.

Maya looked up. He was tall, definitely good-looking, and he wore fancy clothing. _That's odd._ Maya sighed as the boy looked down at her. "Careful there," he smirked, "wouldn't want you getting hurt." Maya rolled her eyes and took a breath. "I'm Miles Hollingsworth, the third." He smiled.

"Maya Matlin. Now, if you would please excuse me, I'm running late." She said. Miles opened his mouth to speak, but Maya moved past him.

"Nice meeting you, Miss Matlin!" Miles called out.

Maya rolled her eyes as she finally reached her class. She immediately saw Tristan, and took the empty seat beside him. "You were almost late!" Tristan said as soon as the bell rang. "What happened? Were you and Cheesy-"

"Bus was late," Maya said quickly, "I haven't seen Cam yet." She pouted. She nearly jumped as someone took the empty seat in front of Tristan. It was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair. "I miss him." Maya sighed. "He spent summer in Kapuskasing, and yeah we did-" Maya stopped as the girl turned.

"Talking about a boy, I hear?" The girl smiled. Tristan gasped softly, and Maya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Hi, I'm Zoe Rivas, and I'll probably be your guys' new best friend." She giggled.

"Tristan Milligan," Tristan smiled. "I love your outfit." Zoe flashed off a white smile.

"Maya Matlin," Maya said gently, "it's nice to meet you." She added. "You're the second person I've met today."

"Who's the first?" Zoe asked.

"Some guy named Miles Hollingsworth?" Maya rolled her eyes. "It was odd. I was kind of looking for my boyfriend, Cam."

"Wait, you're Campbell Saunders's girlfriend?" Zoe asked.

"You saw Cam today?" Maya asked.

Zoe's eyes narrowed a bit, "I ran into him, but it was whatever. He was looking for you." She added. "Was Miles looking for anyone?" Maya shook her head. Zoe nodded. "Oh, well, it's nice meeting you two." She smiled widely as the teacher closed the classroom door. Zoe turned, giving her attention to the teacher. Maya sighed._ I miss Cam._

{Campbell Saunders}

Campbell opened his locker. Winston was beside him, at his own locker. He seemed to be rummaging through his own locker, trying to find something. Campbell took a breath. _I haven't seen Maya all day. Where-_ He stopped when someone jumped onto his back. Luckily, he was alert, so he held her up. "Cam!" Campbell smiled before shutting his locker and moving away from it. "I crazy missed you." Maya smiled, resting her head on his. "How was Kapuskasing?"

"Missed you too, Maya," Campbell smiled, "it was amazing. I got my own room," he laughed a bit, "my own siblings, my family..." he took a breath, "it was perfect." Maya got off of Campbell's back, and smiled at him. He took her hand, and smiled back. "How was your summer?" He asked.

"Great," Maya smiled, "Katie moved to California, you know, for Stanford." Maya sighed. "I miss her a lot, and it's just me and my parents." Maya added. "But she calls every day, so it's great." Campbell nodded. "What class do you have next?" Maya asked. "Before lunch?"

"Uh..." Campbell pondered for a moment, "Anatomy." He sighed. "After lunch, Alli is going to tutor me." Maya nodded. "What about you? Maybe I can walk you to class." He smiled.

"I've got Tenth Grade Music." Maya rolled her eyes. "It's the first day of school, and I don't want you to be late." She added. "I'll meet you here for lunch, okay?" Campbell nodded. "I have to go, I don't want to be late." She gave Campbell a tight hug, and he gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." Maya smiled back before leaving. Campbell turned, seeing Winston standing against his locker, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Campbell asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing," Winston grinned, "you look really happy with her." Campbell nodded a bit, his eyes softening. "I'm heading to whatever class I've got next," Winston added, "see you around, Cam."

"See you, Chewy." Campbell nodded before smiling to himself as he headed to Anatomy. _I'm happy. I'm really happy. But only with Maya. She makes me happy._


	3. P2: Chapter 1 Panic! At Degrassi

A/N:

Hey guys. So, thank you so much for the kind reviews! I'm so glad you guys like this. Anyways, more reviews = quicker updates. In case you haven't been here from the start. Hahaha. So, here's Chapter One of Part Two of "Even for Just a Moment"! Thank you, guys. :)

* * *

{Toronto}

{Campbell Saunders}

Cam sighed as he looked into the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his button-up before picking up his backpack. He smiled gently, but it immediately became a frown. _I can't even smile. Maya's going to realize it. She's going to notice._ Cam groaned before turning. He forced a smile. _Hold it, Saunders. Keep it up. You've got this. You can look like you're happy, right? You've been doing this for nearly a year. Keep it up._

"Come on, Campbell! Let's head to school!" Mrs. Clarkson called out for Cam. Cam sighed and walked down to the front door. He felt his heart race. _Calm down, Saunders. Calm down._

#

"Hey, you," Cam jumped when Maya popped up beside him, "did I scare you?" She asked, her expression softening. Cam forced on a smile. _You've got this, Saunders._

"No," Cam shook his head quickly, and gave Maya a quick kiss on the forehead. "I was just thinking about things." He put his arm around her before closing his locker. "May I walk you to class?" Cam asked. Maya furrowed her eyebrows before nodding with a smile. _Good job, Saunders. You did it._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maya asked, turning to Cam. _Damn it. So close._ "You don't seem..." Maya sighed, "are you happy, Cam?" She asked quietly, intertwining her fingers with his. "Be honest, and just tell me."

"I'm happy, with you, Maya." Cam said quietly. "I promise, I'm good." He smiled warmly. "Don't worry about me, okay?" He stopped by her classroom door. He pulled her close, and smiled a real smile. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Maya said back. She looked up at him before he kissed her. She kissed him back, and after a moment, the two separated and Cam let Maya get to her class. Cam sighed as he headed to his own class. _So close. She was so close to finding out. Maybe she knows. She probably already knows. Maybe she knows what's wrong with me. She'll probably break up with me._

Cam felt his heart race as he approached his classroom. _I can't. I can't go in now. I can't do this. I can't..._Cam walked past his classroom, and quickly found an empty one. He stood by it until the halls were empty, and doors were closed. He felt his heart beat even faster, and he felt uneasy. _She'll break up with me. She'll find out that I'm crazy and just leave me. She'll push me away._ Cam opened the classroom door and shut it behind him. He tossed his backpack down and groaned.

_I can't do this. I can't do this._ Cam began pacing back and forth and felt himself sweating. His hands began to tremble. _I can't keep doing this._ He couldn't breathe. He felt uneasy. _I can't._ Cam sat down against the wall, his hands holding his head and his knees up to his chest. _I'm going insane. I'm crazy. She's going to notice. She's going to find out._ Cam was crying. He was uncontrollably crying. _No._

_What am I doing? Where am I?_ Cam's vision began to blur. He could faintly hear the sound of a door, and saw someone. He couldn't tell who it was. They had dark hair, and their outfit was basically a big color scheme. _Who is this?_ Cam didn't care. He really didn't care. _Damn. Who is this? What if they tell Maya?_

_Leave me alone._

"I'm not leaving you here."

Cam took a breath. _Chewy._ Cam couldn't move. He wanted to move, but he couldn't.

"Take deep breaths." Chewy said gently. Cam could barely see Chewy move. He was crouching down in front of him. "Inhale, and I'll count for five seconds." Cam took in a deep breath. _1...2...3...4...5._ "Now hold your breath for two seconds." Chewy added. _1...2._ "Exhale for five seconds." _1...2...3...4...5._ Cam's vision began to go back to normal.

He clearly saw Chewy, who was looking right at Cam. He was crouching in front of him, a hall pass on the floor beside him.

"Okay, one more time, Cam." Chewy said quietly. Cam took a deep breath, and counted for five seconds before holding his breath for two, and then exhaling for five seconds. "Do you feel better?" Chewy asked, furrowing his eyebrows a bit.

Cam nodded. His stomach stopped turning, and his hands were no longer shaking. His heart was slowly recovering. His vision was perfectly clear, and his mind stopped running in circles. He finally looked up at Chewy.

"Welcome back," Chewy smiled.

Cam took another breath, and nodded gently. "Thank you." He said softly. "S-shouldn't you be in class?" Cam got up, and Chewy followed suit. He laughed at Cam.

"Shouldn't you?" He asked. "I've got a hall pass." Chewy began. "Are you alright?" He asked. "You were kind of..."

"I know." Cam said quietly. "Please don't tell anyone." He added. Chewy nodded. "I...it's this thing," he began, "I didn't expect it to happen here or today or..." Cam rubbed his neck, and sighed. "Thanks, again. I should...get to class." Cam walked to the door. He stopped and turned. "I'll see you at lunch? You can meet Maya." Chewy smiled.

"Yeah, definitely!" Chewy nodded. "See you." Cam nodded back before leaving.

_You're safe, Campbell. Maya won't find out a thing._

{Maya Matlin}

Maya sighed as she sat in class. She was impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. She wanted to go to lunch. She wanted to see Cam. He didn't look too happy earlier. She furrowed her eyebrows, and began looking around the room. She groaned to herself when she made eye contact with Miles. Miles Hollingsworth III. She had been trying to avoid him since she met him for three reasons. 1. Zoe Rivas had pretty much made it clear that she owned Miles when she asked about him. 2. Miles was kind of cocky. 3. She knew Cam and Miles would not be friends.

Miles smiled at Maya, and she quickly turned away. Come on, ring! She looked at the clock, waiting as the second hand kept ticking. Finally, the bell rang. _Thank God._ She got up and quickly left the room to head to the cafeteria.

_I don't need drama this year. I don't need Miles or Zoe. Those two can work out their own problems._ Maya shook her head before walking into the cafeteria, and spotting Cam already sitting at their table with his lunch bag, and a tray of food for her. _He's so considerate._ She noticed a guy next to him with his own lunch. _That guy looks familiar. I don't think I've seen him around here..._

Maya shook her head and shrugged to herself. _At least he's not full of drama. Probably. Right?_ Maya approached the table, sat down beside Cam, and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled as he kissed her back before letting her go. "Hey," Cam smiled, "I got you lunch." He nodded at the lunch tray. Maya smiled.

"Thank you," she said gently. She looked over at the boy besides Cam. "Ah..."

"Oh, right," Cam rubbed his neck, "Maya, this is Winston Chu." Cam gestured to the boy. Maya furrowed her eyebrows. He had thick framed glasses. He wore a plaid button-up, dark skinny jeans, and suspenders. He even wore a bowtie. "Chewy, this is my girlfriend, Maya Matlin."

Chewy offered his hand to Maya. "Nice to formally meet you, Maya." Maya shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Winston." Maya furrowed her eyebrows as she let go of his hand. "You...look really familiar." She sighed. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"

Chewy bit his lip and rubbed his neck. "You can call me Chewy," he began, "and...I went here last year...we had a class together." He mumbled. "But that's fine, nobody really noticed me last year." Nice move, Matlin!

"Oh my God," Maya covered her face, "I'm so sorry." She began leaning on Cam. "I had no idea that we were in a class together!" She added. "I'm really sorry, Chewy."

Chewy laughed a bit, "It's fine!" He assured her. Maya smiled as she uncovered her face. She glanced at Cam.

"How was class?" Cam asked her, turning to her a bit.

"Fine," Maya sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Maya sighed as she glanced at Chewy. He wasn't listening in. He was pretty much in his own world at the moment.

"Just...people," Maya shook his head, "these new people," she added, "I'm not excited about having all of them around, you know?" Cam nodded, listening. "They're just...odd, you know?"

Cam nodded. "How odd?" He asked, picking up an apple.

"Well, I met this girl named Zoe." Maya began. "She seemed pretty nice until I brought up some random guy named Miles?" She shrugged. "He had a weird name, Miles Hollingsworth, the third." She rolled her eyes.

"You know Miles?" Chewy spoke up. Maya and Cam turned to him.

"I met him on the first day," Maya began, "and since then he's been trying to talk to me, but I've been avoiding him."

"Is he harassing you?" Cam asked quietly.

Maya shook her head. "It's just uncomfortable, but as long as I ignore him..." she sighed, "do you know him?" She asked Chewy.

"You could say that," Chewy nodded, "I don't think you have to worry about him." He added. "I know Miles, and once he finds out that you and Cam are together, he'll back off." Chewy smiled.

"I hope." Maya sighed. "Do you know anything else about him?"

"Don't avoid him," Chewy began, "he's...had issues and I wouldn't just avoid him," he added, "but obviously don't flirt with him." He joked. "You should just be friendly, but don't go any further than that." Maya nodded before looking over at Cam.

"Chewy's nice, where'd you find him?" She asked.

"He's my locker neighbor." Cam smiled.

Maya nodded before looking back at Chewy. "I like him, he's nice." She added. Cam smiled at Maya before holding her hand gently. "I'm glad you have a friend that isn't an Ice Hound."

"So am I." Cam nodded. The two turned back to Chewy as he continued informing them about Miles. _Drama free. That's what this year will be, right?_ Maya smiled. No worries about Miles. _Stay friendly. Listen to Chewy. He knows Miles. You can do this, Matlin. You can do this._

Maya felt Cam squeeze her hand. She smiled at him. _We've got this._

* * *

A/N:

The next chapter will have Zoe Rivas's POV along with Cam and Maya's. Soon we'll be seeing more of Winston's POV and Miles's POV. I hope you guys don't mind me writing about them even though the three new kids haven't exactly appeared. This story is very AU, as I will remind you. Thanks for reading! :)

More Reviews = Faster Updates. :)


	4. P2: Chapter 2 Heart Heart Heartbreak

A/N: I really enjoy your guys' thoughts on the story so far. :) I appreciate all the reviews you guys leave, and the opinions you offer. Thank you so much for reading, and here's Chapter Two of Part Two of "Even for Just a Moment".

* * *

{Hollingsworth Mansion - Toronto}

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

Miles sat at his desk in his room. He was working on some homework that he didn't actually care about. He just needed an excuse to not have dinner with his father and some important men and women he needed to speak to. His mother believed the excuse. His father? His father made up the excuse. Miles shook his head as his phone buzzed, and he saw Zoe's name pop up. _That's the fiftieth text today._ Miles picked up his phone and tossed it away. _One date! One damn date and she's clinging on me._

Miles rose from his seat and moved over to his bed. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. _That Maya Matlin girl...she's very cute._ He smirked to himself. I need to know more about her. _She's definitely not like Zoe._ Miles furrowed his eyebrows. _I hear she's got a boyfriend._ Miles sat up. He shook his head. _That's not a good idea...but..._Miles smirked. _If her boyfriend isn't a good one..._

Miles groaned as he heard his phone buzz. _Damn it, Zoe!_ He walked over to his phone, and rose his eyebrows when he saw that it was a text from Winston "Chewy" Chu. His friend. _At least it's not Zoe. I don't think I've seen Chewy since school began...I wonder who he hangs out with._ Miles opened up the text. **Miles! Hey, man. What's up? Haven't seen you.** Miles smiled a bit. He typed up a reply. _Chewy! I know, we need to talk and catch up. Who do you hang out w/ at lunch?_ After waiting for a moment, Miles got a reply. **Campbell Saunders and his girlfriend, Maya Matlin. I think you know her?** Miles rose his eyebrows. _Chewy knows Maya?_

Miles shook his head before replying. _Yeah, I met her. She nice?_ Miles pondered as he awaited Winston's reply. _I wonder if he's a good boyfriend to her._ He looked down as he got a reply. **Yeah, very. She's really close to her bf Cam too.** Miles stood up from his bed and sighed. _Bf, huh? He's a good guy?_ **Yeah! Great. How are you and that one rich girl? Zoe?** _Eh. She's clingy._ **But that means she cares, bro.** Miles sighed. _Clingy as in, we went on ONE date._ **Did you call her after it?** _Psh. No._ **Don't let her go. Go after her.** _It's not her I want._

**Who, then?** Miles stopped himself._ I can't tell Chewy. He knows her. He's probably really close to the couple._ Miles groaned. _You don't know her._ _Daughter of dad's friend. Got to go eat dinner. See you whenever._ He sent the text, and dropped his phone on his bed before walking out of his room. _I have to get her. I always get what I want. Always._

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Maya Matlin}

Maya smiled as she entered the school. She was there earlier than usual, but she wanted to be there before Cam was, so she could get to him. She took a breath as she approached his locker. Chewy was barely arriving at his locker, turning the lock for the combination. Maya stood by Cam's locker, leaning against it a bit. "Good morning, Chewy." She smiled. Chewy nearly jumped, but smiled when he saw Maya.

"Good morning," he nodded a bit before opening his locker, "waiting for Cam?" Maya nodded. "You really like him, don't you?"

"I love him." Maya sighed dreamily. She felt her phone buzz, and saw a text from Cam. _I'm at school. I'll wait for you at my locker. :)_ Maya smiled widely as she read the text. "I decided to surprise him today by getting here first," she laughed gently, "plus, I wasn't going to turn down an earlier ride to school."

"You take the bus?" Chewy asked, grabbing stuff from his locker before closing it. He leaned against his, looking at Maya.

"Yeah," Maya rolled her eyes, "but my friend Tristan offered to take me to school today." She smiled. Maya opened her mouth to speak again, until she felt a pair of arms at her waist. She smiled and turned slowly, facing Cam. "Hey, you," she giggled, "surprise." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey," Cam smiled, he looked over at Chewy and nodded at him. Chewy nodded back. "I almost didn't believe it was you standing here," Cam laughed a bit, "I never see you in the morning." He sighed, intertwining his fingers with her. "I thought Chewy was flirting with someone." Maya laughed.

"Unless greeting me 'Good morning' is flirting, it's all good." Maya smiled as Cam opened his locker. "How have you been? How have you been feeling?" Maya asked. Cam took a breath before glancing at Chewy, who gave a slight nod. Cam took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"I've been great." Cam smiled, squeezing Maya's hand gently. He grabbed a book from his locker before closing it. "How are you? How'd you get here early?"

"Tristan," Maya smiled, "he's been busy because the Drama Department has been inviting people to join and of course Tristan would join." Maya looked over at Chewy. "Tristan is one of our friends, but he's never there at lunch because of the Drama Department," she smiled, "you'll probably meet him soon. He's in our grade."

Chewy nodded. "Sounds familiar." He added.

Maya turned to Cam, and smiled. "And I'm doing great." She giggled gently. "Keeping everything drama free this year, right?" Cam nodded and Maya smiled. The two turned to Chewy. Chewy was looking down at his phone. "Hey," Maya began, "Cam and the Ice Hounds have a game coming up," she smiled, "would you want to go? Hang out with me and our friend Tristan?" Chewy's eyes lit up, and he smiled.

"I'd like that." He said.

Good job, Matlin! Maya smiled before looking over at Cam. "I should start walking to class, you know how far it is." She shook her head.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Cam asked. "I know that your class is pretty far." He added. "And you'll be alone and then there's that guy Miles..." Cam's voice trailed off. Maya sighed.

"Don't worry about him." Maya said softly. "Chewy said there's nothing to worry about, right?" Chewy nodded. "And if you don't want me to walk alone..." Maya turned to Chewy, "where's your first class?" She asked.

"The other side of the school." Chewy sighed. "Crap, I need to start going." He shook his head.

"I can walk with Chewy." Maya said. "Okay?" Cam nodded, giving Maya a tight hug. He gave her a quick kiss, and smiled as he let her go. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Cam nodded again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cam smiled.

Maya turned to Chewy and nodded. The two began walking. "You really love Cam." Chewy smiled. "He really loves you too."

Maya smiled. "You think?" Chewy nodded. He slipped his hands into his pocket, and took a breath. _This year will be free of drama. It'll be just me, Cam, Tristan, and Chewy. No Miles. No Zoe. Nobody is going to get in between me and Cam. Nobody._

{Zoe Rivas}

Zoe flipped her short brown hair over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes as she saw Maya Matlin walk in. She immediately turned to Miles, who was watching Maya walk in. _God, he looks like a hungry dog._ Zoe pouted._ I can't believe her! She has a boyfriend, and now Miles likes her? She's got both of their hearts while I have none!_ Zoe smirked as Maya sat down. _Well, if I can take away one, I can take away the other, right?_ She looked over at Miles. _Obviously I can't get him right now._ Zoe shook her head. _But there's Campbell Saunders, right? I can take him away. Definitely._

Zoe took a breath before looking at her freshly manicured nails. _All I've got to do is show him I can be just like Maya. Even though I wouldn't want to dress like that reject._ Zoe smirked. _I've got a plan._

#

Zoe waited at the door for Maya. She looked around the room as her fellow peers packed up and left to go to whatever class they had next. "Maya!" Zoe smiled as she saw Maya. "Hey," she said, "can we talk while we walk?" Maya raised her eyebrows. She was obviously shocked.

"Uh, sure." Maya furrowed her eyebrows as she walked alongside Zoe. Zoe smiled as they left the classroom. Her smile fell when she saw Winston Chu, Miles's friend. She didn't exactly know him, but she had heard of him from Miles. Miles only talked about his adventures with Winston. _What about the fun he had on their first date?_ Zoe pouted. "Hey, Chewy." Maya smiled at Winston.

"Hey, Maya!" Winston smiled back before walking on.

"Chewy?" Zoe raised her eyebrows. "Ooh la la, do you like him?" She teased.

Maya laughed, "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh I know." Zoe said curtly, stopping. Maya stopped, furrowing her eyebrows before turning to Zoe. "And I want him." She said, smiling. "And I'll get him." She added. She looked Maya in the eye. "Campbell Saunders will be mine, and you can have Miles Hollingsworth." She said. "He likes you, and unfortunately you don't like him." Zoe added. "I like Miles, but I can't have him, so I'll take your Ice Hound boyfriend away from you."

Maya began laughing. "You really think you can do that?"

"I know I can do that." Zoe said confidently.

"Good luck trying." Maya rolled her eyes. She turned away from Zoe, and left.

"What a bitch." Zoe mumbled. She flipped her hair, fixed her purse, and began walking. "You'll never know what hit you, Maya Matlin."

_Get ready for heartbreak._

* * *

A/N:

Is it wrong to evilly laugh at the characters and their thoughts because I know what's going to happen in this story? Anyways, I'm not a big fan of this chapter myself, but the next one will have Tristan in it so *clap*! You guys also get Chewy's POV and we see how Camaya, Chewy, and Tristan feel about all this drama! Thanks for reading. More Reviews = Quicker, Longer Updates :)


	5. P2: Chapter 3 Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

A/N: Hey guys!

I love your opinions, and hearing what you guys think! It's nice to know what you guys like, or could see. I, for one, don't really want Maya x Miles to happen in S13 or at all. I think Maya should just be coping with Cam's death or focusing on other important things, not Miles. Also, I've heard so many different opinions and thoughts from Tumblr! I've heard the idea of Miles x Tristan (which would be so cool bc like TRISTAN DESERVES THE SPOTLIGHT. WHERE'S HIS CUTE BF.), Maya x Chewy (which i totally understand and could see but i don't want either in a relationship this season lol), and yeah.

ANYWAYS, if you're new to my writing, thanks for reading. If you've been here from the start, I'm so glad! Please check out Nothing Like Us and Come Back, Be Here. :*

HERE WE GO. (Yay! Starting off with Chewy's POV. MY CUTIE. :*)

* * *

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Winston Chu}

Winston sighed as he walked out of class with Miles. "I just don't get why you want to go after someone who already has a boyfriend." Miles had just told Winston about wanting Maya. "She has a boyfriend, Miles, and they love each other." Winston shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea." He continued. "Plus, her boyfriend is an Ice Hound and those guys are powerful." Winston shuddered at remembering the first day of school.

"I'm rich," Miles began, "her boyfriend won't be rich until after high school." He laughed. "She'll fall for me and she'll leave him." _Yeah, right._ "No girl can deny a smooth bad boy." He turned to Winston. "You need to be more like me if you want to be the big man on campus." Winston raised his eyebrows. "Well, I've got to go." Miles nodded a bit. "See you whenever."

Winston nodded. "Yeah, see you." Winston sighed and headed to the cafeteria. He got into the short line, and thought for a moment. _I can't let Miles get in between them. They're a great couple._ Winston shook his head as he grabbed his lunch. He needs to back off. Winston paid for his lunch, and turned. He headed to the table. He noticed another guy, presumably Tristan. "Hey guys." Winston smiled and took a seat.

"Hey Chewy," Maya and Cam smiled at him.

"Chewy, this is Tristan." Maya turned to the other guy. He had bleach blond hair, fair skin, and he dressed pretty well. "Tristan, this is Chewy."

"Nice to meet you." Tristan smiled.

"Alright, now that we're complete," Maya sighed, "I can fully explain what happened earlier." Winston furrowed his eyebrows. Then, his eyes widened just a bit. _Wait. She was with Zoe earlier. Zoe. The one Miles doesn't like. Oh, man..._ "Okay, so you know Zoe, right?" Tristan nodded, as did Cam. Winston nodded as well. "Well, after class, she wanted to talk, so I decided to be friendly and talk to her." Maya added. "She was being nice, until she decided to change the subject and tell me how mad she is that you," she turned to Cam, "and Miles both like me." Maya shook her head. "I told her that I don't like Miles, but she didn't care." Maya groaned.

"What'd she do after that?" Cam asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"She has a plan...to take you away." Maya sighed.

"Me?" Cam's eyes widened a bit. "I don't even know her."

Winston sat up a bit, alert. "I know," Maya bit her lip, "and then there's Miles, who just won't listen when I mention I have a boyfriend." Maya shook her head. "He'll try to talk to me in between classes, and then I'll say something about you and he just changes the subject!"

"Hey," Cam said softly, intertwining his fingers with Maya's, "drama free, okay? We'll stay together." He smiled. "I love you, and you love me." He added. "That's all that matters." He smiled. "Okay?" Maya nodded, smiling. Cam sighed before turning to Winston. "What can you tell us about Miles?" He asked gently. _A lot..._

"First of all, I'm sorry about Miles's behavior." Winston began. "He got kicked out of his last school," he continued, "and his dad is actually going to be running for mayor." Winston sighed. "So, his relationship...with his dad isn't the best," he added, "because of him being kicked out." Winston furrowed his eyebrows. "Miles only has being rich," Winston continued, "and being smooth...and I guess, good-looking." Winston shrugged. "He's not smart, he hasn't had the best relationships, and he's not exactly...talented."

Maya pouted, "Now you're making me feel bad." She groaned. Cam didn't speak. Winston sighed, and began rubbing his neck. "I didn't know he had all of that." Maya added. "And I've been rude to him this whole time." Maya took a breath. "Okay, I just need to be friendly, right?"

"Yeah," Winston nodded, "just friendly." _Phew._

{Campbell Saunders}

{Hockey Rink - Ice Hounds Practice}

"Rookie!"

Cam sighed. He had just arrived at the locker room, and Mike Dallas was already calling him out.

"How are you and your girlfriend?" Mike Dallas smiled. Cam raised his eyebrows.

"Good," Cam smiled a bit, "everything is going great." Except some rich kid wants her. "How's uh...Rock, doing?"

"Great," Mike smiled. "He's coming to watch the game with the Torres family." Mike added. "I can't wait for him to watch me." Cam nodded as he opened his locker. "Today's an easy practice, Rookie." _Good._ "We're here to have fun today." Cam raised his eyebrows. _I think he's been hanging out with his kid too much._

Cam took a breath as he changed into his uniform. _Let's not mess up this time, okay?_

#

Cam sat down on his bed. He sighed, feeling uneasy. _What if Miles does get Maya? He's probably better than me. He's smooth. He's rich._ Cam groaned as he leaned back a bit, holding his phone. _She'll fall for him easily. Just like that. Just like that, she'll be gone._ Cam took a breath as his phone began to ring. _Maya._ Cam answered the phone. "Hey." He spoke quietly.

"Hey, you," Maya sounded happy, "you sound tired. How was practice? Am I bothering you?"

"Practice was great," Cam smiled a bit, "it was easy. You never bother me, you know that, right?"

Maya giggled. "Good," she began, "have you been thinking about what Chewy told us?" She asked quietly. "I can't stop thinking about what Zoe said...and then what Chewy told us..." Cam sighed.

"I'm..." Cam took a breath, "yeah, kind of thinking about it." He said softly. "I won't let Miles get in between us."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Maya asked. "You shouldn't be worried about Miles," she added, "I don't like him at all." Maya said softly. "I love you, Cam, too much to leave you for a random rich kid." Maya sighed. "You won't let Zoe get in between us either, right?"

"Of course not," Cam laughed a bit, "I don't know her." He added. "I love you too much to leave you for a girl I don't know." Maya giggled. Cam yawned.

"Are you tired? I'm tired too." Maya yawned. "Want to fall asleep on the phone together?" Maya asked.

"I'd love that." Cam said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

{Maya Matlin}

{Matlin Household - Maya Matlin's Bedroom}

Maya sighed as she woke up. She looked over at her phone, seeing that she was still on a call with Cam. _Thank God for unlimited minutes._ "Hey, are you awake?" Maya whispered.

"Hmm..yeah, just got up."

"You have a cute morning voice." Maya teased as she sat up. "Good morning," she said softly, "I have to go get ready, and I'm taking the bus today." She sighed. "I'll see you when I can. Don't miss me too much!"

"Good morning to you too," Cam laughed gently, "I'll see you then." He added. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maya smiled. "Bye."

"Bye."

Maya hung up and put down her phone. She stretched, yawned, and turned on her shower. _New day, Matlin. Make it worth it._

#

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Campbell Saunders}

Cam sat down on the ground against his locker, next to Chewy. The two were sitting against their lockers as they patiently waited for their time to head to class. "Are you stressed out about it?" Chewy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know, I guess?" Cam furrowed his eyebrows. "I love Maya, and she knows I love her, and I know she loves me." He began. "I've never been in a relationship before." He continued. "So, Maya's my first, and-"

"Whoa, you've never been in a relationship?" Chewy asked. Cam shook his head.

"It's...complicated." Cam sighed, rubbing his neck. "Maya's never been in a relationship before either, so I'm her first too." Cam added. "I'm just..." he stopped himself.

"You're scared that she might leave you for Miles." Chewy blurted out. Cam nodded. "It's an uneasy feeling, isn't it?" He asked. "You have this fear that something bad may happen, even though it actually won't happen." Cam sighed. "It's uneasy, uncomfortable."

"You're really smart, you know that?" Cam turned to Chewy, who smiled. "I like Maya too much." Cam added. "If I lost her...I'd...be uneasy all the time." He said. "When you saw me in that classroom...it was because I thought I wasn't good enough and..." Cam bit his lip. "Maya's...Maya's amazing."

Chewy nodded, listening. "She really makes you happy..." Chewy said gently. "Hey, I have to head to class." He shook his head, and sighed. "If you ever feel uneasy, you can always talk to me, alright?" Cam nodded, getting up from the ground with Chewy. "See you at lunch, bro."

"See you then." Cam waved a small wave as Chewy left. He took a breath as he opened his locker._ Uneasy. That's exactly how I feel._

* * *

A/N:

God, Andre Kim is the most adorable person ever. He's just so precious and so cute and did you see the picture of him where he was asleep in the car and he was wearing his "some nights." sweatshirt because he watched fun. in concert. He's just so ugh. I love him, in case you didn't know. ALSO DID YOU GUYS SEE THE CHEWY AND MILES PROMO? "He's my ticket to cool." and "My best friend just transferred to my school." I WAS DYING OF HAPPINESS BECAUSE OF HOW PRECIOUS HE SOUNDED AND HE'S JUST.

Okay. Anyways, you'll all be reading more on Zoe's plan to take Cam away / ruin Maya's life in the next chapter. Chewy's POV, Tristan's POV, Zoe's, and even Maya's POV in the next chapter! :)

5+ Reviews before I post Chapter Four. [In case you're new, I used to do a quota every single chapter, but I'm just going to do it when I know my schedule will be filling up.]


	6. P2: Chapter 4 Showstopper

A/N: Wow! So I was feeling pretty bad last night (idk this stuff happens all the time) & I was down & I was anxious and just all these crazy feelings and thoughts and worries were going on. THEN, I read your guys' reviews and you guys never fail to make me smile! I'm so glad you guys like my writing, and I get so happy when you guys tell me how much you love this story even though Zoe, Miles, and Chewy haven't been on Degrassi YET. [THURSDAY!] BUT, thank you guys so much, I appreciate every single review. Thank you!

* * *

{Rivas Mansion - Toronto}

{Zoe Rivas}

Zoe pouted in the mirror as she applied her lipstick. Today, she'd start talking to Campbell. She'd do all she could to get near Campbell. She didn't have any classes with him, but she hoped that he'd still talk to her. _Hopefully he's that friendly._ Zoe fixed her cropped bustier and high-waisted skirt. She slipped on her heels, and smirked._ Perfect. What guy wouldn't fall for you?_ Zoe took a breath. _Right, Miles. But he's a cocky rich kid anyways._ Zoe grabbed her crossbody bag and slipped it on. She took one last look in her mirror before leaving her room.

Zoe sighed as she walked down the stairs. Her driver was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. "Ms. Rivas, it's time for us to leave now." Zoe nodded as she headed to the door. She smirked. _Get ready Campbell Saunders, because here I come._ She waited until her driver opened the front door, and she stepped out. She took a breath of the fresh air before walking to the car.

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Winston Chu}

Winston stood at his locker with Cam. "Wait, so you don't like hockey?" Winston asked. "You're the MVP of the Ice Hounds." Cam nodded and sighed as he rubbed his neck. "I mean, I guess that's fine, I don't like hockey either." Winston shrugged. "I don't even know what you guys do in that game." Cam laughed. _Good job Chewy. You're doing great._ "So-" Winston stopped when he saw Zoe Rivas approach them. _Oh, God._ Winston let out a breath.

"Good morning, boys." Zoe smiled. Cam turned a bit to see Zoe. Winston noticed that Cam had furrowed his eyebrows. "Good morning, Campbell." Zoe smiled widely and batted her eyelashes a bit. _What is she doing?_ Zoe turned to Winston. "May I please speak with Campbell for a moment? I have a question."

Winston looked at Cam, whose eyes were a bit wide. He looked frightened. _He's uneasy. I can't leave him alone with her._ "If it's just a normal question, I can stay." Winston began. "Besides, this is my locker." He gestured to his shut locker. He knew Zoe was mad. Her eyes were filled with anger._ Someone is not happy..._Winston rubbed his neck and looked the other way a bit.

"Whatever," Zoe rolled her eyes, Winston could tell, "I was wondering when the next hockey game was." Zoe smiled. "You're the only hockey player I know, so I thought I might ask you." _Gross. You barely even know him._ Winston turned his head a bit to glance at Zoe. _Where's Maya when we need her?_ Winston glanced around, unsure what to do._ God, this is awkward._

"Well, uh..." Cam looked over at Winston, who shrugged, "it's next Friday." He said casually. "It's a home game." He nodded a bit.

"Cool," Zoe smiled, "I might go." She added. "Maybe I'll see you after?"

"That's...nice." Cam rubbed his neck. "Uh, I have to go. I have to find my tutor, Alli." He said quickly before shutting his locker. "See you at lunch, Chewy." Cam said, putting his hand on Winston's shoulder. He leaned in closer to whisper. "If Maya gets here, please explain what happened." Cam nodded a bit. Winston nodded back.

"See you." Winston said as Cam left in a rush. Winston sighed as he looked over at Zoe. "You're never going to get him, you know." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"If you think hanging out with the MVP, his virtuoso girlfriend, and some drama kid is going to help you become 'visible', then you're wrong." Zoe said coldly. "You'll always be that invisible kid in the corner." She smirked. "And yes, I know all about you, Winston Chu." Zoe flipped her hair. "I've got my plans, you've got yours. Let's keep it that way."

_Ouch._ Zoe walked off, leaving Winston alone. _No wonder Miles doesn't want her._ Winston's eyes lit up when he saw Maya. "Maya!" Winston waved her over. Maya smiled as she approached him.

"Hey, Chewy, is Cam here?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, but..." Winston sighed, "you know how Zoe wants to take Cam away?" Winston asked. "She came up to us, tried to get him alone," Winston added, "and then she kind of invited herself to the Ice Hounds' next game," Winston continued, "and said that she might be looking for him after the game..."

Maya laughed, "And what did Cam say?"

"Cam got away as soon as he could. He didn't respond in the way Zoe wanted him to." Winston slipped his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Seems like her first move didn't work." Maya smiled.

"Good," Maya sighed in relief, "she's just so..." Maya groaned, "I want this year to be drama free, but she just won't let me have that." Maya shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "But as long as Cam continues to respond like that, everything will be drama free." Winston nodded in agreement. "Want to head to class?" Maya asked, turning to Winston. "We should get going."

"Yeah, definitely." Winston nodded. "Let's go."

_Let's just hope since Zoe's plans aren't working, she'll find a way to fix things with Miles. Right?_

{Zoe Rivas}

Zoe had a scowl on her face. She sat in the back of the classroom, pondering. _Obviously that approach didn't work. I've got to start elsewhere. If I take away a friend of Maya's, I can soon take in the trust of her boyfriend, right_? Zoe watched as Maya walked in with a boy with bleach blond hair. _The drama boy. Tristan Milligan._ Zoe smirked. _I can win him over. I know for a fact that I can. I mean, what drama kid wouldn't like me?_

#

Zoe took a breath as she entered the drama room. They were having a quick meeting at lunch. She saw Tristan, and immediately took the empty seat beside him. Tristan turned as he heard her sit down. "Hi," Zoe smiled, "Zoe Rivas, but you know that, right?" Tristan nodded a bit. "God, I love your outfit!" She saw Tristan smile.

"Thanks," Tristan began, "I love yours. Your bag is amazing." He said. Zoe smirked.

"Thanks," Zoe flashed a smile. She sat back a bit. "So, I hear you're a great actor. You did Romeo and Jules, right?" Tristan nodded. "I wish I had seen it! I was busy with other things, you know," Zoe shrugged, "I've heard a lot about it."

"Really?" Tristan's eyes lit up.

"Totally," Zoe smiled, "wow, I love your hair." She giggled. "We should totally go to the spa together, maybe even shopping."

"I'd love that." Tristan smiled.

_Check._

{Degrassi Community School - Cafeteria}

{Tristan Milligan}

Tristan sighed as he sat down at the table. "Hey Tris," Maya smiled. The two other boys smiled at Tristan. "You don't seem to excited?"

"Zoe Rivas came to the drama meeting," Tristan said casually, "and she began talking to me. But I know what she's up to." Maya rose her eyebrows.

"What'd she talk to you about?" Maya asked.

"She tried being nice, you know," Tristan shrugged, "telling me how nice my clothes and hair were," Tristan began, "how amazing she hears I am," Tristan added, "how badly she wanted to watch Romeo and Jules," Tristan said dreamily. "She's amazing," he sighed.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"What?" Tristan asked.

"Don't tell me you like her?" Maya scoffed.

"Well, she is a fashionista and you've got to admit, she's pretty amazing." Tristan added. Maya rolled her eyes. "What are you rolling your eyes at?"

"You like the girl that's trying to ruin our relationship." Maya gestured to Cam. "Why?"

"Is it wrong to want someone who appreciates fashion and shopping as much as I do?" Tristan crossed his arms. "Zoe likes what I like."

"Is this because Tori moved away?" Maya asked. "I'm sorry that I'm not like Tori or Zoe, but I'm trying my best." Maya said.

Tristan rolled his eyes, "I don't see you trying at all." Tristan said curtly. He shook his head. "You never want to go to the mall, you think it's stupid when I offer fashion advice, and you didn't really care much about my new hair." Tristan scoffed.

"You know I'm not a big fan of shopping, and I like the way I dress." Maya sighed. "And I love your new hair, Tris, I just didn't know how to tell you that."

Tristan shook his head, "Zoe told me right away." He said curtly. "Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "I have to go find the drama president anyways," he shook his head, "have your fun." He mumbled, storming off.

{Maya Matlin}

Maya sighed as she leaned against Cam. "I messed up." She said quietly. "I didn't have to be so rude." She began. "God..." Maya shook her head. She looked over at Chewy. "Is Zoe nice, at all? Even just a little bit?"

"Not even a bit." Chewy said. "She'll be nice, if she wants something."

"That's exactly why she was being nice to Tristan!" Maya groaned. "She's out to ruin my life." She said softly. Cam took her hand, squeezing it gently. "And she's going for Tristan to start it off." Maya shook her head. "We need to get rid of her."

"I say we just ignore her." Chewy began. "If Cam just keeps responding the way he did before, Zoe will back off from him." Chewy continued. "Tristan...I don't know if he's willing to ignore her." Maya nodded in agreement.

"I know for sure I'll be ignoring her." Maya sighed. "I'm just worried about Tristan." Maya looked away, and sighed. _So much for a drama free year. But you've got this Matlin. Keep your head up, stick on the ice. Right?_

* * *

A/N: Okay, so like I've been reading the outline for this story and oh my goodness. You guys will not expect what's coming up! EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED.

6 + Reviews for the next chapter. :*

P.S. You guys should follow my writing blog, bc I'll be posting the link to this story once in a while and maybe you know you can reblog that post. HAHA.

write-live-blog on tumblr - I'll follow back if you ask me. c: Or if I like your blog. That's not my personal blog, but it's the blog I prefer you follow if you want to know when the next update is / sneak previews to upcoming chapters! :) Thanks.


	7. P2: Chapter 5 What Hurts the Most

A/N: Heyyyy, updating even though you guys didn't reach the quota.. ~

Hi guys! Thank you for your guys' reviews. I love hearing from you guys! You all never fail to make my day. I know asking for a certain amount of reviews is crazy (I've heard it once - I should be grateful that I get the amount I get, I shouldn't be asking, etc.) but I only ask for reviews so I know you guys are actually interested in this story, or else I either end or delete this story. Anyways, thanks for reaching the quota. The quota is going up each chapter because I start tennis practice soon (wish me luck!) so I know I won't have time to post, unless I squeeze in time to get onto my phone. Haha, here's Chapter Five!

* * *

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Campbell Saunders}

Cam furrowed his eyebrows as he stared into his locker. He felt uneasy, but not as bad as usual. He felt unhappy. _This year isn't going the way it should be._ He shuddered as he thought about the previous night's hockey practice. Dallas had yelled at him, because he was off. Dallas had poked fun at him because he hung out with sophomores. Dallas had lectured him in front of the whole team about focusing. _Maya doesn't seem too happy either. This year is supposed to be our year._ Cam sighed. _I just want to be happy for once. With no worries._

"Hey," Cam nearly jumped when he heard Chewy's voice, "uneasy?" Cam nodded slightly. "Talk to me." Chewy said as he opened his locker. "I'm listening." Cam sighed as he looked down at the ground a bit. Chewy didn't speak, but Cam knew he was listening.

"I'm just...not happy." Cam sighed. "This year isn't what I expected it to be." He said softly. "Everybody is disappointed in me," he said gently, "Dallas is mad at me because I made a few mistakes last night at practice," Cam added, "Maya doesn't seem too happy about all this...drama," Cam continued, "and I don't think I'm doing so great in Anatomy either, even with Alli's help."

Chewy closed his locker and placed his book bag on the ground. "Expect the unexpected." He began. "This year will be whatever you make it to be," he added, "those people who are disappointed?" Chewy looked at Cam. "That's them, not you." Chewy continued. "Mike Dallas?" He sighed. "He's just trying to bring you down because you're already above him." Cam sighed as he shut his own locker, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's just..." Cam shook his head, "it's worse than the last time I was unhappy. It's like I'm not going to be happy again." He added. "I don't want anyone disappointed in me."

"Maya's not disappointed in you." Chewy began. "Maya loves you so much," he added, "she cares for you and looks after you." Chewy continued. "I'm not disappointed in you." He said. "I think you're a great person." He smiled. Chewy looked at Cam. "I'm not going to tell you to just be happy, because that's not how it works. I'm just saying that maybe you should focus on other things."

Cam nodded, "It's just...it's unfair, I've felt unhappy since-"

"Hey you," Cam froze as he felt Maya take his hand, "what are you two talking about?" She asked, her eyes softening as she looked at him. "Are you okay?" Cam sighed. Maya looked at Chewy. "What's wrong?" Chewy didn't reply. He rubbed his neck, and looked down at the ground. Maya took a breath. Cam felt himself tense up. "Are you alright?" Maya asked Cam quietly. "What are you two hiding from me?"

"We were just..." Cam sighed, "we were just talking about things." He said gently. "It's nothing."

"No, you're lying." Maya said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Did I do something?" Cam shook his head. "Are you unhappy?" Cam nodded slightly. "Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Maya asked quietly. "Instead of going to Chewy first?" Cam bit his lip. "Cam, you can trust me, you know that?" Maya sighed, letting go of his hand. "Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling? You know how I feel about you hiding how you feel." Maya said quietly.

"I know," Cam said, "I didn't...I didn't want you to worry..." he sighed, "I didn't want to add on to your stress. I know-"

"No, no you don't know." Maya shook her head, stepping back. "I have to go. I don't want to be late to class." Maya sighed, walking away from the two.

Cam turned, looking at Chewy. He felt his eyes well up a bit with tears. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Chewy took a breath, and nodded a bit.

"I'll talk to her. I promise." Chewy said. "I'll help you out." Cam nodded before turning back to his locker. He sighed. "I have to go, maybe I'll catch up to Maya." Chewy said. "Just...take a deep breath for me, and then get to class. I'll see you at lunch." Cam nodded as Chewy left. He sighed. _There goes one more mistake._

{Winston Chu}

"Excuse me, pardon me," Winston shoved past people as he headed down the hall, "excuse me, sorry miss, excuse me!" Winston spotted Maya. He took a breath. "Maya! Hey! Maya!" Maya turned a bit, and he saw her eyes soften as she saw him. Winston moved past a few people, before finally reaching Maya. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Maya," Winston took a breath and sighed, "would you hear me out?"

"You have five minutes." Maya said bitterly, arms crossed.

"Cam...he knows that you're stressed out." Chewy said quickly. "Listen, he's...not exactly happy, and you know about his whole past, right?" Maya nodded. "I don't, but I...I know what's up with him." Chewy said gently. "I know why he feels the way he feels...and how it's supposed to be handled." Chewy added. He rubbed his neck. "He's been stressed about everything going on." He sighed. "Things aren't going right for him, and he knows they aren't going right for you," Chewy added, "the year isn't even going as I thought it'd be by now." Chewy sighed.

Maya took a breath, stopping Chewy. "I get what you're saying." She shook her head. "I just...I don't know what he's going through. I don't know how to handle how he's feeling because he's been like this for...since last year." Maya sighed. "I love him so much, and I hate when he feels like this but I don't know how to handle it..." she shook her head, "I guess I just got mad that someone understood when I still have no idea what to do."

Chewy nodded.

"Plus, if I fight with my boyfriend and Tristan at the same time, I know Zoe will be happy." Maya nodded. "I'll apologize when I see him." She sighed. She looked up at Chewy. "Thanks, you're a really great person." Maya smiled warmly. "I'll see you later." Chewy nodded as Maya entered her classroom. She sighed. _Keep it cool, Matlin. Remember, Zoe wants to see you broken down. Don't ruin this. Don't make her happy. You've got to fix things with Tristan...but how?_

{Campbell Saunders}

Cam sighed as he opened his locker. He had one more class before lunch, and he hadn't seen Maya since she left him and Chewy in the morning. He felt uneasy as he shuffled through his books. He sighed after closing his locker. He jumped when he saw Maya waiting beside him. "Hey," Cam let out a breath.

"Hey," Maya said softly, "I'm sorry about earlier," she sighed, "I was tired and I talked to Chewy and I get that he understands everything." Maya added. "I don't understand a lot, but I'm trying." Maya said gently. She looked up at Cam. Cam smiled, taking her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cam smiled. "I'm sorry that I never told you about how I felt. I just don't want you to be stressed, and Chewy's there...so I don't want you to be holding all this stress." Cam sighed. "You don't mind that I tell Chewy all of my problems?"

"I don't mind," Maya said softly, "just as long as you let me listen once in a while, and you listen to my problems." Cam nodded. "I have to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch." Maya smiled. "Okay?" Cam nodded. He let go of Maya's hand, watching as she left. He smiled as he turned to leave. He jumped when he saw Chewy.

"So, you two made up?" Chewy smiled. He had a goofy grin on.

"Yeah," Cam smiled, "thanks, by the way." Chewy nodded. "You scared me there, didn't notice you earlier." Chewy mumbled something inaudible, but looked up at Cam and nodded. "See you at lunch." Cam said. Chewy smiled, and Cam walked away.

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

Miles sat down at the back. He didn't have this class with Maya, but he had this class with his best friend Winston Chu. He sat up when he saw Winston walk in. Winston walked down the aisle, and took the empty seat beside Miles. "Hey," Miles said casually. Winston looked over. He wasn't exactly smiling, but he nodded. Miles furrowed his eyebrows. _Something's up. Chewy's normally hyper around me._ "Are you alright?" Winston nodded, not looking at Miles. Miles sighed. _Whatever._

He leaned back in his seat a bit. _Very soon, Maya Matlin, you'll be mine. I don't care what Chewy thinks about my plan. I don't care about your Ice Hound boyfriend. You'll be mine, very soon._

* * *

A/N:

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. :P

I'm excited for the upcoming chapters! You guys don't even know, oh my gosh! Part Two has five more chapters, and then we go onto Part Three! I've finished writing Part Two and you won't BELIEVE Chapter 10 of Part 2! More Reviews = Faster Updates! :) ALSO, I think I might post a sneak peak on my blog, so?!

5 + REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. [srs though the next chapter is like crazy. I mean, you get Maya yelling, and Winston standing up for himself so?!]


	8. P2: Chapter 6 Get Out, Leave

A/N:

I really like this chapter. I also like chapter eight. I won't explain why. Haha! Thank you guys for the kind reviews. I appreciate every single one, and thank you guys for reaching the quota this time, haha. :) You know what today is?! DEGRASSSSIIIIII! I'm so excited to see Chewy. I'm just excited to see him because like Andre Kim is just so asdfghjkl. Here's Chapter Six!

* * *

{Rivas Mansion - Zoe's Bedroom}

{Tristan Milligan}

Tristan laughed as he flipped through the magazine. Zoe had just told him some joke as she grabbed the manicure kit she had. Tristan was going to help her do her own manicure. "I am so glad that we decided to do this." Zoe smiled. "I haven't had a real friend in a while, since I'm kind of a...well, a bitch." Zoe shrugged a bit. "But I like being a bitch." Tristan smiled as Zoe opened up her manicure kit. "I like you, you know, you're a great friend." Zoe smiled.

Tristan smiled back, "Thanks, and I think you're an amazing friend." Zoe giggled. "Are we still on for the mall on Friday?" Zoe nodded.

"Of course!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "We need to find outfits for the Ice Hounds' next game!" Zoe smirked. Tristan nodded, and took a breath. _Just like those days out with Tori. Just like them._

{Maya Matlin}

{Matlin Household - Maya's Bedroom}

Maya sighed as she fell back onto her bed. She had been thinking about how she'd apologize to Tristan. She knew it'd be hard, but she needed to apologize. _How? God, I wish Tori were here._ Maya sat up, smiling. _I'll call Tori!_ Maya opened her cell phone and quickly scrolled down her contacts. She found Tori's named, and immediately pressed the call button. She waited as it rang. "Hello?" Maya furrowed her eyebrows. _Tristan?!_ She looked at her phone, and groaned when she realized she clicked Tristan's name, not Tori's.

Maya kept silent, waiting for Tristan to speak.

"Who is it?" Maya heard Zoe. _What the hell?_

"Must be an accidental dial." Tristan said, and finally hung up. Maya sighed in relief as she fell back onto her bed. _God...I messed up._ She took a breath. _Okay...calm down, Maya. You can do this. Tristan is with Zoe. Maybe you need to let him have some time. He misses Tori. Let him be._ Maya sat up, and took a deep breath._ Everything will be alright._

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

Miles sat back in his chair. He smirked as Maya Matlin entered the classroom. She seemed distress, out of it. Miles waited until she took her seat. He took a breath and twiddled his thumbs. _Oh, I know how to win your heart, Miss Matlin. I know all about you._ Miles smirked as he watched her take out her journal. _I'll guide you to what's right. That is, being with me._

#

Miles stood up as soon as the bell rang. His peers shuffled out of the classroom, some shoving past each other. Miles moved over to Maya, who was barely rising from her seat. "Hello, Miss Matlin." He smiled as she began walking to the door. "May I walk you to class?" He asked. Maya sighed. "Did I say something wrong?" Miles asked. "I feel like I've been doing things properly." He added. "Might I add that you look...very nice, as always."

"Can you please leave me alone?!" Maya groaned as she turned to Miles. She stopped, and he stopped with her. "I know that you're rich! I know that you're dad is running for mayor! I know that you and Zoe don't have the best relationship! But just because you've got all this stress on you doesn't give you a right to go and try to ruin my relationship!" Maya added. "I love my boyfriend more than anything, so please, stop flirting with me, stop calling me pretty," Maya continued, "don't talk about you being rich, stop inviting me to places," Maya groaned, "and please don't you dare try to break up me and my boyfriend."

"I-" Miles opened his mouth, barely uttering a word before watching Maya Matlin walk away, ignoring him. _What just happened?_

#

"Well, no wonder!" Winston said, shaking his head as he walked with Miles. "You don't flirt with someone who's taken, Miles." Miles sighed and looked over at Winston. "Your money won't get everything you want."

"You sure about that? Aren't you the one that said we'd be ruling the school because of my money and your _amazing_ personality?" Miles said sarcastically. Winston didn't reply. "Don't you want to rule the school? Be that visible guy you want to be?"

"Of course I do! I want to be known, but..." Winston stopped. "I'm known as Cam Saunders's best friend." He said slowly. "You know, on the first day of school, I was shoved into a locker." _What?_ "Some Ice Hounds shoved me into it." Winston sighed. "Cam helped me out, and then he became my friend." Winston continued. "And since then, we've been closer than you and I have ever been." Winston said gently, glancing at Miles. "The other day, and Ice Hound threatened to shove me into a locker, but he was with another Ice Hound that told him to stop, because I'm their MVP's best friend."

"Where are you going with this?" Miles asked bitterly. "I have a feeling that you aren't going to help me break Maya and Cam up."

"Because I'm not." Winston said, stopping in the hallway. The cafeteria was close, and soon Winston would separate. He sighed as he held onto the strap of his book bag. "We've been best friends for the longest time," Winston said slowly, "but you were only my friend because our parents have known each other for a long time." Winston shook his head. "You never liked being my best friend because...because I'm not like you." Winston said quietly.

"What are you saying?" Miles asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm done being your friend." Winston said. "I'm done hiding behind you," he added, "I don't want to be known as the best friend of someone that breaks up a great couple." Winston shook his head. "I don't want to be known as the best friend of someone that ignores a girl after one date." Winston put his hands up. "I give up." He sighed. "I'm my own person, and I know that." Winston added. "I may be known as Cam's best friend to the Ice Hounds, but other people are starting to know who I am." Winston smiled a bit. "I don't want to be your friend anymore." He put his hands down.

"Fine," Miles said bitterly, "you're right. I never liked being your friend." Miles said coldly. "You were holding me back anyways." Miles shook his head. "If you don't want to help me, then it's your loss." Miles sighed. "Goodbye."

Winston nodded, and the two walked their separate ways. Winston headed to the cafeteria, while Miles went outside for fresh air. _I didn't need that awkward, weird, indie-style Asian anyways. I want Maya. Not some friend who will try to bring me down._

{Winston Chu}

Winston stared at the table. Maya was telling the two boys about what happened with her and Miles. Cam would bring up what Zoe had done earlier. Apparently, she saw him in the hall, and waved before blowing a kiss. _Did I really just end a long-time friendship?_ Winston took a breath. _I can't believe I actually did that._ He raised his eyebrows._ Wow._

"Chewy?"

"Chewy?"

_I just ended my friendship with Miles..._

"CHEWY!" Winston jumped when he heard Maya and Cam call his name. He looked over at them, his eyes a bit wide. "Are you okay?" The two asked in unison.

"I-" Winston stopped when he saw Cam looking at him. He took a breath. "I talked to Miles on the way over here." He swallowed hard after speaking.

"What did you two talk about?" Cam asked slowly.

"I think I just ended my friendship with him." Winston looked up at the two. Cam and Maya furrowed their eyebrows. Winston could see the sympathy in their eyes. "We were talking about...you know, how he flirted with you, and how you yelled at him." Winston said slowly. "And...I told him how wrong that was, and he thought that meant I was betraying him." Winston shook his head. "So I ended our friendship."

"Wow," Maya sat up a bit, "that's...wow," she took a breath, "I don't think I'd ever be able to let go of Tristan."

"I've been hiding behind Miles my whole life." Winston said gently. "I don't need that."

Maya smiled, "You're right, you deserve better." She said. "You don't need to hide behind anyone, because when you're with us," Maya looked over at Cam, "you're your own person."

She's right. Winston nodded, smiling as he fixed his glasses. "Thanks guys." He smiled. "I really appreciate it." The two nodded, smiling at Winston.

_They're right. I'm my own person. I'm not invisible like I used to be. I'm not that nerdy Asian kid hiding behind the rich billionaire. I'm me, Winston Chu. And I'm going to help things go the right way._

* * *

A/N:

Wow, this one was also short. -_- Chapter Seven is longer, and Chapter Eight is short-ish BUT IT'S MY SECOND FAVORITE CHAPTER SO..

5 + Reviews for Chapter Seven! :)

Are you guys excited for what's coming up in my story? Do you guys have any questions about the plot? Do you need explanations? Would you guys go to my blog if I posted sneak peaks?


	9. P2: Chapter 7 Trash

A/N: OKAY SO DID YOU GUYS WATCH DEGRASSI BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T PLEASE DO NOT READ THE REST OF THIS NOTE AND JUST SCROLL TO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER OKAY!? ALSO DO NOT READ THE BOTTOM NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE EPISODE! [p.s. the quota is 5 + reviews]

DID YOU SEE CHEWY HE WAS BEING REASONABLE AND HE AND MILES HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE THEY WERE FIVE AND I JUST MILES IS MY BBY BUT CHEWY IS MY MAIN HAHA BUT I'M SCREAMING BECAUSE CHEWY IS JUST PERFECT AND HE WAS BEING THE VOICE OF REASON AND I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH THAT BUT ALSO DID YOU SEE HIS PANTS GUYS? HE WAS WEARING RED PANTS. HE WORE RED PANTS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE DIDN'T AND HIS BOWTIE AND I SWEAR I LOVE HIS FASHION SENSE AND WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY OWN CHEWY.

also i love Zoe but WHAT DID TRISTAN DO LIKE WHY WOULD HE MENTION LAST YEAR

sobs - CAM WAS ALMOST MENTIONED A BILLION TIMES THEY JUST DIDN'T SAY HIS NAME AND I sobs

* * *

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Zoe Rivas}

Zoe groaned as she entered Degrassi. She held her cell phone, and it was open to an anonymous blog entitled, "Dirty Secrets of Zoe Rivas". She scowled as she saw people look at her. She was mad. She was steaming mad. Someone was leaking all of her secrets and private photos. _Someone is out to ruin me._ Zoe opened her locker, tossing her purse into it. She took a breath before looking in her locker mirror. _Calm down. You'll ruin your face. Worry lines?!_ Zoe shut her locker door and crossed her arms as she turned. She saw Tristan approaching her. She smiled. "Tris!" Zoe called him out, waving her phone. "I need your help." She pouted.

"Yes, Zoe?" Tristan smiled. "Anything for you, darling."

"Someone is out to get me." She flashed her phone in Tristan's face. "It's like they have my diary!" Zoe stopped. "Wait...I keep it with me in my book bag," she turned to her locker, opening it immediately. She opened her bag, and began shuffling through it. She dropped her bag, and turned to Tristan. "Somebody took it!" She scowled. "Someone is going to have their life ruined." She said bitterly. "I don't know where I might've left it."

"Do you have any enemies?" Tristan asked. "I mean, everyone loves you."

"Except Miles." Zoe said bitterly. "And Maya Matlin, and Winston Chu," she shook her head. "Miles is too dumb to work a website...but his best friend Winston isn't." Zoe shut her locker door one last time. "I will not let Miles and his stupid best friend ruin my life."_ Especially when I'm trying to ruin someone else's._

{Tristan Milligan}

{Drama Room - Lunch Time}

Tristan looked around the room quickly. _Phew. Zoe isn't here yet._ He opened his phone, keeping it close to him. He opened up the blog site, and logged in. He opened up a new post, and began typing as quickly as he could.

**_Zoe Rivas OUT to get back at Miles Hollingsworth III & his best friend?!_**

**_Is Zoe out to get back at Miles?! But for what reason? Why was she yelling at him in the hall?_**

Tristan added a photo he had taken just a few minutes ago of Zoe yelling at Miles in the hallway. _Of course they'd be yelling. Miles didn't make this website._ Tristan smiled as he pressed "Post", and stuffed his phone in his pocket. As soon as he did this, the door opened. Zoe walked in, her face angry. She looked unhappy, mad, and distressed. "I can't believe I just embarrassed myself!" Zoe pouted. "Miles and Winston obviously didn't do it." Zoe sighed.

"How so?" Tristan asked.

"First of all, the newest post," Zoe held up the phone in Tristan's face, "and apparently Winston is no longer Miles's friend." _What?_ "The only people who know my secrets are me, you, and whoever holds my diary." Zoe furrowed her eyebrows. She opened her phone, and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, Annie, can you please check my room? I believe my diary is in there? Can you check under my pillow, in my sock drawer, and in my desk drawer? It should be in one of those three places."

Tristan took a breath. Zoe raised her eyebrows. "In my desk drawer? Thank you." Zoe hung up, and turned to Tristan. "We need to talk, hallway, now." Zoe rose from her seat. Tristan turned to the Drama Department, nodding as an apology. He walked out to the hall with Zoe. They were beside the cafeteria, and people were occasionally walking in and out. "Explain to me."

"What? How I knew all along that you were just using me?" Tristan asked. "Or how I managed to ruin your life in a matter of a few hours?" Tristan smiled.

Zoe groaned. "Wow! I trusted you-"

"And I thought you actually wanted to be my friend." Tristan said. "You just want to ruin Maya's life, and I won't let that happen."

"Oh my God!" Zoe shook her head. "You little-" she groaned, "it doesn't matter. Why would she take you back?" Tristan glanced at the cafeteria door. He saw Cam opening it, and Maya was walking out with Winston, and Cam was behind them. The trio stopped at the door, leaving it ajar as they stood there. "You're nothing but a stupid, loser that nobody even knows!" Zoe laughed. "Nobody cared about your role as Jules, and nobody cared that you were Tori Santamaria's best friend!" Zoe continued. "Nobody cares about your stupid stories or feelings! Or your opinions!"

"I care."

Zoe froze. Tristan rose his eyebrows. _Maya?_ The two turned.

Maya's arms were crossed. Her piercing eyes were looking at Zoe.

"I care too." Cam said gently.

"I care." Winston smiled.

Zoe glared at Maya, and scowled at Winston. She turned, keeping her head up high. "Whatever, bitches." She began storming down the hallway, and stopped. She turned, and looked at Winston. "Sucks that your ticket to cool abandoned you! Nerd!" She called out, and turned the corner.

Tristan turned to look at Winston. He didn't seem affected by Zoe at all.

"Maya, I'm so sorry." Tristan sighed. "After hanging out with Zoe, I realized...well, she told me all about her plans on ruining your life and I realized-"

"It's fine," Maya smiled, "I've been trying to find a way to apologize to you, but-" Maya stopped. "Why was Zoe yelling at you?"

"Well," Tristan took a breath, "I guess a part of me knew Zoe was doing wrong...so I-" Tristan stopped and took out his phone. He opened up the blog, and waved his phone in Maya's face.

"Wow," Maya said softly, "you did all this because-"

"Because I didn't want Zoe to ruin your life." Tristan sighed. "So I ruined her's first, but I can't say she still won't go after you." Tristan said gently. Maya smiled, and hugged Tristan tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Maya said. "I'm so sorry for everything and I just want things to be normal again." Maya sighed. "I missed you."

"As much as I liked being pampered and showered with compliments..." Tristan smiled, "I missed being with you more."

The two pulled away, both smiling. Cam smiled warmly as he watched the two. Winston had a small smile on. Maya turned to Cam and Chewy, smiling. "We got Tristan back!" She giggled.

_And I'll help you take down that ignorant girl and her rich bad boy._

{Campbell Saunders}

Cam took a deep breath as he left hockey practice. He felt uneasy, but it was worse. He felt as if the whole world was on his shoulders, and he couldn't handle it. He felt weak as he began walking. He didn't know where he was going, frankly. He didn't really care. Cam felt his hands tremble as he grabbed onto his duffle bag. His breathing became short and rapid. _No. Not again._

Cam sat down. He knew he was on some stairs, but his vision was starting to blur. He couldn't tell where he was. _Am I at the Clarksons? Since when did they have stairs in front?_ Cam shook his head, he started to hear footsteps. Two different steps. They made noise along with his heart. He took a breath. His heart was racing. _I messed up. I messed up again. I'm not going to be in the NHL if I keep doing this. Dallas. Dallas knows I'm messing up._ Cam heard the footsteps get closer. _No...leave me alone...no._

"Cam?" One voice spoke. It was soft, and feminine. _Maya_? "Cam?"

"Cam, come on, take a deep breath." The second voice wasn't Maya's. _Chewy?_

"Leave me alone." Cam said softly. He knew he was crying. He had to be crying. He felt himself shaking._ I want to go home. I want to be with my family. I hate it here. God, I hate it here!_ Cam felt Maya's hand on his shoulder. He could faintly see Chewy stand in front of him. He crouched down on the step a bit.

"What do we do?" Cam could hear Maya.

"He needs to focus on something." Chewy said. "You, Maya, he needs to focus on you." Chewy added. Cam felt Maya take his hands. She took the place of Chewy.

"Cam, remember the time we did karaoke at Little Miss Steaks?" Maya asked softly. "Focus on me," she added, "nobody else is here except you and me." Maya said gently. She looked over at Chewy.

"Tell him to take a deep breath." Chewy said quietly.

"Take a deep breath, Cam." Maya said softly. "Come on, deep breath." Cam took a deep breath, and Maya smiled. She sat down next to him. "I'm right here, keep holding my hand." Maya held his hand softly. She looked at Chewy.

"Tell him to hold his breath for two seconds, then exhale." Chewy said.

"Hold your breath," Maya said softly, "okay, now exhale." Cam stopped shaking, and his hands were no longer trembling. "Good, now focus on me, Cam." Maya said. "Focus on me. I'm here, okay?" After a moment, Cam turned to Maya.

"Maya..." he spoke softly, "I-"

"You're fine." Maya smiled, moving closer to Cam. She held his hand tightly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What happened? Did something go wrong at practice?"

"Dallas..." Cam stopped, "I...nothing...I'm-" Cam stopped.

"Take a breath, man." Chewy said casually.

"I disappointed Dallas, again." Cam said. Maya and Chewy looked at each other before looking at Cam. "I want to go home." He said weakly. "I don't want to be here." He added. "I miss my family and my room and I just-"

"You just want to be happy." Maya said quietly. "I know that we can't force you to be happy." She sighed. "Cam, your mom is probably very proud of you right now. You're going to the NHL, right?" Maya smiled. "Don't focus on hockey. If it doesn't make you happy, forget about it right now." Maya added. "Focus on what makes you happy."

Cam nodded slowly. He got up from the steps, and both Maya and Chewy followed suit. "Why are you guys still at school?" He asked as he squeezed Maya's hand. Chewy moved to his other side, smiling.

"I wanted to talk to Ms. Oh about this orchestra thing." Maya said.

"I had a test to take," Chewy shook his head, "and then I saw Maya on my way out."

Cam nodded. "Thanks guys." He said quietly. _You need to stop faking it, Saunders. You know you're unhappy and you'd rather be dead than part of the Ice Hounds. You'd rather be in Kapuskasing than here in Toronto._ He looked over at Maya. _But..._ Cam took a breath and looked over at Chewy. _I can't leave...I only miss mom, dad, Mick, Justin, and Allison. I only miss my family. I don't miss everyone else in Kapuskasing. I just want the people I love to be here. I hate Kapuskasing. I hate Toronto._

"Want to go to The Dot?" Maya smiled. "We can relax a bit, just the three of us."

"I'm up for that." Chewy smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." Cam nodded, smiling. _Just like this. I like this._

* * *

A/N:

GUYS I'M SCREAMING BECAUSE OF CHEWY. also do you guys think i portrayed the trio well? i know zoe is from west drive (even though ha ha ha she gets killed off of west drive LOL) so of course I'll be incorporating that into her life (OF COURSE YOU GUYS WILL BE GETTING HER BACKGROUND) and we all know what happened with Miles (AND I'LL DEFINITELY BE INCORPORATING THAT IN HUHU BBY) and then Chewy I MEAN OF COURSE I'LL BE INCORPORATING HIS FASHION (i mean i don't really describe his clothing as much as i should?) BUT DO I PORTRAY HIM WELL IN THIS STORY BECAUSE I STILL REMAIN THE SAME ON HOW TO WRITE WINSTON'S VOICE. (I just might change his backstory if they give us one..)

CHAPTER EIGHT IS NEXT AND I REALLY LIKE IT. (It's the same length as Chapter Six, buuuuut you guys seriously won't see what's coming. Wow I make it sound so big and bad, but it's not exactly BAD but it's just unexpected. I TOLD YOU GUYS TO EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED. I sound so dumb, HAHA.) Chapter Eight is my favorite for Part Two of EFJM, but it's not like something so big and bad happens. It's really silly that I like Chapter Eight a lot, but I do.

Part Three is coming up! It's really crazy! A lot of things happen, EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED, and thank you so much for reading!

5+ Reviews for Chapter Eight.


	10. P2: Chapter 8 Crush

A/N:

Wow! Thank you guys for your reviews. I'm so glad that you guys like the way I've portrayed the characters, even BEFORE they appeared yesterday. Of course I will be tweaking them, just a bit. (I might leave Chewy the same because it seems that you guys like the way I write him. ;D) I'll definitely be making Zoe more meaner, but of course I want to add depth and a background to her so she won't be all evil. I'll be changing Miles just a bit (because I love him), just incorporating his home life and changing the way he speaks JUST a little bit. It won't be a huge difference, hopefully.

Anyways, I'm happy that you guys like this story. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying each and every chapter. If you haven't checked out the Dialogue Sneak Peak for Part Three of this story, go check it out on my blog, which I will link below! Muah. xoxo

* * *

{Degrassi Community School - Front Steps}

{Winston Chu}

Winston sat down on the front steps. He was waiting for Maya, who had to stay back to talk to their teacher about some assignment. Winston sighed as he furrowed his eyebrows. _I wonder what she wants to talk about._ Winston sat up a bit before finally deciding to rest his head on his hand. _I wonder how Miles is-_ Winston turned when someone sat down beside him. It was Maya. "Hi, Chewy." Maya smiled. She had a gentle smile on her face. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem." Winston smiled warmly. "What do you need me for?" Winston asked.

"I was hoping you could explain what happened the other day to me." Maya said. "I don't know what happened with Cam, and you seemed to be able to handle it." Maya added. "I just want an explanation." Winston nodded. _How do you explain how you know what a panic attack is when you don't even take Psychology?_ Winston furrowed his eyebrows. _Granted, I could use the excuse that I'm just smart, right?_

"Well," Winston sat up and took a breath, "it was a panic attack." He said quickly. Winston adjusted his bowtie. "It's common in people with anxiety." He continued. Maya nodded, and Winston could tell that she was alert. "Panic attacks can go from ten minutes to longer than that." Winston sighed. "Something caused it," Winston continued, "either Cam was thinking about something, leading him to 'what-if' thoughts," Winston began, "or he has post trauma, anxiety, or OCD." Maya nodded.

"Wow," Maya sighed, "I didn't know any of that." She said. "Thank you, for explaining." She said. "Now I know how to control it, in case." She shook her head. Phew.

"You're welcome." Winston said casually.

"Hey," Maya began, "do you maybe want to hang out?" She asked. "Cam doesn't come out of practice for a while, and I've got nothing to do." Wait, she wants to hang out with me? Winston raised his eyebrows. "Only if you want." She smiled.

"Y-yeah, sure, I'm up for that." Winston nodded. Maya smiled and got up from the steps. Winston got up and followed behind her. He slipped his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Have you been to The Dot?" Maya asked. Winston nodded. "Oh my God," Maya sighed, "I keep forgetting that you went here last year!" Maya shook her head and walked beside Winston. "I'm sorry."

_It's okay. Everyone forgot me eventually._ "It's fine." Winston smiled. "Let's get to The Dot." Maya nodded, smiling. Winston sighed, and looked ahead as they walked.

{The Dot - Toronto}

Winston opened the door to The Dot. He had only been here a few times. He always went by himself. He didn't have friends last year anyways. The two entered the cafe and found an empty table for two. The two sat down. "So," Maya smiled softly, "tell me about yourself." Maya began. "How long have you been in Toronto?"

"A while," Winston began, "I've known Miles since I was little," Winston added, "we didn't live here, and then my family got up and moved here some time in middle school." Winston continued. Maya nodded.

"So, you and Miles were pretty close?" Maya asked gently.

"Our parents knew each other," Winston shrugged, that's it. "Miles didn't really like being with me, and even though I knew that, I still called him my best friend." Winston rubbed his neck. Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "It's stupid, I know," Winston looked down at the table. He sighed. "I guess he didn't want to be friends with the freaky, nerdy Asian kid." Winston mumbled.

"Hey," Maya said softly, "I don't think you're freaky or nerdy." Maya smiled. Winston looked up, raising his eyebrows. "Cam isn't that great in making friends. He's actually...really bad at interacting with people." Maya shook her head. "And then I found out that he became your friend," Maya sat up a bit, "and I was glad because...Cam doesn't trust most people." Maya added. "I think you're an amazing person." Maya flashed a big smile. Wow, she has a really pretty smile.

"Thanks." Winston said timidly. _Stop acting so nervous, Chewy._

"And if Miles doesn't want to be your friend, then that's his loss." Maya shook her head. "But you've always got Cam, and me, and Tristan." Maya smiled. Winston nodded. Maya took out her phone, and smiled. "Hey, I have to go. Cam's done with practice." She looked up at Winston. "Do you want to come along or are you busy?"

"I should be getting home." Winston said casually.

"Alright," Maya smiled, "see you, Chewy!" She waved before leaving The Dot. Winston sighed as he got up. He picked up his book bag and furrowed his eyebrows. He pursed his lips a bit. _You can't have a crush on her, Chewy. She's your best friend's girlfriend. You know it's wrong. Stop thinking like this._ Winston walked out of The Dot, and began to walk home. _You can't like someone who's taken. Stop it._

{Maya Matlin}

{Outside the Hockey Rink}

Maya smiled when she saw Cam. She gave him a tight hug, and smiled. "Hey, you." She giggled. "How was practice?" Cam sighed as he put his arm around her. "Not that great, huh?" Cam shrugged.

"It was amazing," he said, "just..." he sighed, "Dallas is really stressed out about our upcoming games, and he's worried about some other things." Cam added. He looked over at Maya. "Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just worried about Dallas." Maya nodded as the two began walking. "So, how are you?" Cam asked. "What were you up to?"

"I was at The Dot." Maya said. "With Chewy." Cam rose his eyebrows, but he smiled.

"Really?" Cam asked. "What were you two doing there?"

"Just talking," Maya shrugged, "he explained some things to me," she glanced at Cam, who nodded slightly, "and I got to talk to him a little bit about his life." She smiled. "So," Maya smiled as they approached her neighborhood, "I know you can't stay late," she began, "but can you stay until I fall asleep? I'll sleep early."

Cam smiled, "I'd love to help you fall asleep tonight." Maya smiled back as they reached her house. She grabbed her house keys and opened the front door.

"Maya, is that you?" Maya heard her dad.

"No, dad, it's Katie." Maya said sarcastically. "I have Cam with me!" Cam closed the door behind the two before walking into the house with Maya. Maya's dad came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Matlin." Cam said gently.

"Good afternoon, Cam." Mr. Matlin smiled. "Are you staying for dinner? I made a lot." He smiled.

"I'd love to." Cam smiled. Mr. Matlin nodded, and left the two. Maya put down her backpack by the couch, and Cam put down his duffle bag. He shrugged off his Ice Hounds jacket and placed it on top of his bag. He sat down on the couch by Maya. He held her hand as she turned on the TV. Maya moved closer to Cam, smiling.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too."

{Winston Chu}

{Chu Residence - Toronto}

Winston opened the front door of his house. He could smell his mom's cooking. He smiled as he closed the door behind him. "Mom! I'm home!" Winston entered the kitchen. "Is dad home yet?"

"He'll be here soon." Mrs. Chu smiled. "How was school? What took you so long?"

"I went to The Dot with Maya." Winston said, opening the refrigerator to find a drink. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Maya? I don't think I know Maya." Mrs. Chu teased. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Winston turned and laughed. "No, mom, she's my best friend's girlfriend." Winston smiled warmly. "I don't have a girlfriend, I tell you that every day." He shook his head. Mrs. Chu laughed and turned to Winston after turning off the stove.

"You're handsome, you're smart, and you're charming." Mrs. Chu smiled. "How do you not have a girlfriend?" _Yeah, how do I not have a girlfriend?_ Winston smiled.

"Thanks, mom," he shook his head, "I'm going to do some homework." Winston said.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." Mrs. Chu smiled. Winston nodded and took a breath as he headed to his room. He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. He dropped his book bag onto the floor and sighed. _It's not like any girl likes you. Since when did any girl like you?_ Winston shook his head as he flipped through his drawer to find a change of clothes. He grabbed some basketball shorts he had, and a white v-neck. He tossed the clothes onto his bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. _No girl has ever liked you. They always went for your best friend. Miles. It's always been Miles._

Winston sighed as he tossed his shirt to his hamper. _This year was supposed to be different. Miles was supposed to be my ticket to cool. I'm so stupid._ Winston put on the v-neck before finally changing out of his jeans. After changing, he fell back onto his bed. _Nope. You're not allowed to like someone who's taken. You've been down that road before, Chewy. Focus. Focus. Focus._

* * *

A/N: I'm really dumb for really liking this chapter but I just really like this chapter, is that dumb? Anyways, of course you guys will get background on how Chewy knows all of this stuff about anxiety / what Cam's going through. (It'll probably be completely AU / OOC because we haven't gotten Chewy's background life yet.) However, I did mention that I'd be writing a background story for Chewy, even if it's not his actual background. We do know Miles's background now (my bby), so I'll be putting that into this story along with I guess a background story about Zoe even if it's not her actual background.

Thank you guys so much for reading!

Did you like this chapter? Why do you think Chewy knows so much about what Cam's going through? Did you see the promo where Chewy and Miles are having a towel fight and Maya walks in and Chewy just like covers / grabs his nipples? HAHAHA. (Okay the last question was irrelevant BUT I LOVE THAT PROMO OKAY)

6 + Reviews for Chapter Nine.

PLEASE CHECK OUT write-live-blog ON TUMBLR TO FIND THE DIALOGUE SNEAK PEAK FOR PART THREE OF THIS STORY. xx


	11. P2: Chapter 9 We Are Young

A/N: I start Tennis practice next week, meaning the quotas will definitely be going higher than 5 or 6 reviews. :x Just telling you guys that in advance!

First off, I assume you guys know the news of Cory Monteith passing away. I was never a Glee fan, but I always loved his and Lea's relationship, so R.I.P Cory, because he will definitely be missed, and I extend my condolences to any Gleeks out there. I am sorry for your loss. I couldn't believe the news when I heard it.

Also, thank you guys, for the reviews. I'm so glad that you guys like this story, and I hope you guys are as excited as I am for Part Three and Part Four. Part Four is really short, like a chapter or two? Part Three is as long as Part Two, I believe. Haha, so 10 Chapters. Anyways, I hope you guys are excited for everything that is coming up, and I actually might have a story idea in my mind? I might mention it on my blog on Tumblr at **write-live-blog** so check that out! :)

P.S. did I mention that I kind of sort of ship Chewy with Maya? Even though we've only seen Chewy like two times in that episode? I just don't want Maya to have a story line involving love triangles/boys. Do you see my dilemma? Hahaha. P.P.S. I ship Miles and Tristan. Zoe can leave. Yeah. (but srs Chewy and Maya could be Winya. Or Chaya or something idek. maybe I'm just crazy. HAHAHA)

* * *

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

Miles took a breath as he waited at the front steps of the school. _What's taking her so long?_ Miles took out his phone, and began scrolling through his contacts. He stopped when a car parked in front of the school. Miles sighed in relief. _Finally._ He waited a moment, and the car door opened. Out came Zoe, and she had shades on. She closed the door behind her, pushed her shades onto her head, and smiled at Miles. "Good morning." She said, walking over. She gave him a quick hug, and he gave her a quick kiss. "Let's go?" Miles nodded. _This better work._

Miles placed an arm around Zoe's waist as they walked into the school. "You sure this'll work?" He mumbled. Zoe nodded, smirking.

"They'll think we're over them," Zoe smiled, "when we actually aren't." She said, glancing at Miles. "They won't know what hit them." She added as they reached her locker. Miles sighed as she opened the locker door. She looked into the mirror, checking her make-up. "So, tell me why you like Maya?" Zoe asked. "You barely meet a girl and you're already madly in love?" Miles rubbed his neck.

"I didn't fall for her on the first day." Miles argued. "I just thought she was cute," he began, "and then I found out more about her." Miles smiled as Zoe shuffled through her books. "She's a cello virtuoso," he began, "my parents would love her." He added. "And then Winston..." Miles stopped, "told me more about her one time, and she's perfect." Zoe furrowed her eyebrows.

"She'd make your parents happy, but would she make you happy?" Zoe asked.

"Why not?" Miles asked. Zoe shrugged before closing her locker. The two began walking down the hall. "Now, explain to me why you like Campbell Saunders." Miles shook his head. "You don't know him at all, just that he's an Ice Hound and Maya's boyfriend." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Do you really need to know why I want Campbell?" Zoe asked. Miles nodded as he glanced at her. "I don't want Campbell." Zoe sighed. "I'm only going after him because Maya has your attention and Campbell's heart. I have nothing." She mumbled. "I only want Campbell because you don't want me." Zoe mumbled. _What?_ Zoe took a breath and looked up. "Quick, kiss me." She turned. Miles turned to Zoe, and she kissed him. He kissed her back, placing his arms around her.

After a moment, Zoe pulled away. She turned, and Miles followed suit. He saw Maya Matlin walking with Campbell, Winston, and Tristan. "Did they see that?" Miles asked.

"Totally." Zoe smirked as she took Miles's hand. "Now come on, walk me to class." Miles nodded as he took one last glance at the group. _They saw that, right? This'll work. Right?_ Miles looked over at Zoe, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched her. _But do I want to ruin things for Chewy?_

{Winston Chu}

{Degrassi Community School - Cafeteria}

Winston sat down at the table with Maya, Cam, and Tristan. "I think we have no more worries." Tristan said. "Did you see the two kissing earlier?" Tristan smiled. "It was so passionate, I mean they're obviously together." Winston furrowed his eyebrows. _Miles and Zoe? I doubt it's real._ "See? The year can go drama free." Tristan smiled as he looked down at his lunch.

"Yeah," Cam smiled at Maya. He put his arm around her, rubbing her arm gently. "See? We have nothing to worry about." Cam said softly. "Tristan's probably right, they looked very into the kiss."

Maya sighed, "I don't know..." she shrugged, "just because there's passion, doesn't mean there's love." She turned to Cam, taking his other hand. "I feel like Miles and Zoe just want us to calm down, and then they're going to come back with something else." Maya said softly. She turned to Winston. "What do you think, Chewy?"

Winston rose his eyebrows. _What do I think?_ He let out a breath. "I don't think it's real either." Winston rubbed his own arm, sighing. "I know how Miles acts when he's in a real relationship." Winston said. "Granted...he hasn't been in a real one for a while, but what we saw is exactly what I saw when he was with girls he didn't like for real." Winston added. "I don't know if they're trying to calm us down," Winston looked over at Maya, "but I know it's not real."

"So what now?" Cam asked, rubbing his neck.

"Do we just sit back?" Tristan asked. "Do we wait?"

"We stay alert." Maya shrugged. "We don't have to watch their every move, but we can't just sit back." She added. Winston nodded in agreement. Maya took a breath and looked over at Cam. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. He whispered to her, and she'd whisper back. Winston watched as Maya smiled, and giggled. He sighed and looked down at his lunch. _Yeah, you definitely don't have a crush on Maya. Not at all._

{Zoe Rivas}

{Degrassi Community School - Cafeteria}

Zoe sat with Miles, far from Cam, Maya, Chewy, and Tristan. The two needed to stay away from the group in order for their plan to work. "Alright, so let's review our plan." Zoe smiled. "We make them think everything is fine," she began, "they'll all relax a bit." Zoe added. "Probably focus on other things," Zoe continued, "and after a while, we attack." Zoe smirked. "You go for Maya and I go for Campbell, just like that."

"Just like that?" Didn't I just say that? "You think they'll go for us, just like that?" Zoe sighed. Well, not really. "I think we should break them up first." _That is a good idea..._

"I guess." Zoe sighed. "How do we do that?"

"We find a way to keep them apart." Miles smirked. "I'll just keep on talking to Maya in between classes, you know, once they've relaxed." Miles smiled. "She won't be able to get to her boyfriend between classes, thus less time." Zoe nodded in agreement.

"And I can just talk to Campbell," Zoe shrugged, "he's too friendly to just push me away." _Unless Winston is by his side. But Winston can't be by his side 24/7, right?_ Miles nodded and smiled.

"Didn't think I'd be working with you this year." Miles smirked.

"Me either." Zoe grinned. _I thought we would be the 'it' couple, but I guess I was wrong._ Zoe looked away for a moment, and pouted. _I guess this should be good enough for now. Right? Even if it's fake...it's something._

* * *

A/N: See! Zoe isn't thaaaat bad. ;)

Anyways, I was thinking about writing a Camaya Fic where Cam is on the school trip to Paris, and we see how that unfolds. Or I was thinking of writing a one-shot featuring Winston & Maya (srs I ship that. but I ship Camaya more. I think I'm just crazy.) Maybe both? I don't know yet, but I will have a summary of the former on my profile soon before I decide if I want to do the latter.

How are you guys liking the story so far? Do you like the way I've been writing the newbies? (P.S. ALL OF PART TWO AND CHAPTER 1 OF PART THREE WAS ALL WRITTEN BEFORE THE S13 PREMIERE - CHAPTER 2 of PART THREE AND ON WAS WRITTEN AFTER THE PREMIERE SO THERE WILL BE TWEAKING) Whose backstory are you more excited to read (my ideas), Chewy's or Zoe's? Should I write another Camaya Fic? Should I try out a Winston / Maya fic?

5 + Reviews for the final Chapter of Part 2! (I SERIOUSLY LOVE PART 3. CHAPTER FOUR OF PART THREE IS MY FAVORITE SO YEAH.)


	12. P2: Chapter 10 Not Enough

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews! I also like hearing your guys' opinions about my writing, and I'm so happy with the positive feedback! Anyways, I'm considering putting Cam in the Paris trip, and writing the trip in my own way (so it won't be anything like what actually happens, except that it'll feature some of the events [depending on the event]) if that doesn't happen, I've got this other idea, so you can expect something. As for the Chewy / Maya one-shot, I might write that. Might. (ok I don't think I'm crazy anymore. I ship Winya (?) / Chaya (?) but I don't want Maya or Chewy to date anyone. SEE MY DILEMMA?)

* * *

{Degrassi Community School - Empty Classroom}

{Winston Chu}

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me here." Maya sighed as she leaned against the teacher's desk in the empty classroom. School ended, and Maya had asked Winston if she could talk to him in private. Cam had after school tutoring anyways. "I wanted to talk about Cam," Maya looked up at Winston, "he had a panic attack." She said gently. "Remember when we talked at The Dot?" Winston nodded. _Yeah, of course I do._ "Afterwards, I met up with Cam, we walked home, and he stayed over because of how late it was." Maya added. Winston raised his eyebrows. _Wow, her parents must love him._

"He had a panic attack at your house?" Winston asked.

"In my room," Maya said softly, "we were watching videos on my computer," she began, "and he was quiet, until something happened. I guess he was thinking about practice or something because during his panic attack he mumbled some words." Maya sighed. "'I'm sorry', 'I messed up', and 'Dallas'" Maya looked over at Winston. "I think he's stressed out about the Ice Hounds or the way he's playing." Maya sighed. "And it was different from his other panic attack," Maya groaned, "he was trying to hurt himself." Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "He'd either dig his nails into his arm or try to scratch his arm, but he wasn't paying attention to his arm." Maya said softly. "Chewy, I'm worried."

"Okay," Winston nodded slowly, "I think he has more than just anxiety and panic attacks." He said softly. "It's possible...that he may be depressed and..." Winston sighed, "it's possible that he self harms." Winston saw Maya's eyes glisten with tears. "Hey..." Winston took a breath, "it's okay." He said softly. "It's not like Cam's going to-"

"Cam!" Maya's eyes widened a bit, and Winston turned. He took a breath. Cam stood in the doorway, holding his duffle bag.

"Are you two talking about me?" Cam asked. He looked hurt. "Do you guys think I'm crazy too?" Oh, no... Winston sighed. "I can't believe you guys would go behind my back and talk about me." Cam said gently. "I'm not crazy." He said softly. "Last year was different!" Cam looked at Maya. "This year, I'm better and you guys-"

"Cam, we don't think you're crazy." Winston said.

"Why would you guys go behind my back and talk about me?" Cam asked. "I thought I could trust you guys."

"You can trust us." Winston said. "Cam-"

Cam shook his head, anger noticeable on his face. He stormed off, leaving the two in the classroom. "We have to go after him." Maya said softly. "You don't know what almost happened last year, Chewy." She said quietly. "We have to go get him." Winston nodded and followed Maya out of the classroom. He took a breath. _What happened last year?_

{Maya Matlin}

Maya walked out of the school with Chewy. She took a breath. "I...we need to check the greenhouse." She said softly. "Come on." Chewy nodded, following Maya. Maya entered the greenhouse, and took a breath. Cam was sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest. He was hugging his knees tightly while crying. His bag was on the ground, and his ice skates were on top of his bag. "Cam..." Maya's voice was soft.

Cam didn't respond. He sat still, looking down at the ground. _No, please don't do anything right now._

"Cam, are you okay?"

"Please kill me." He squeaked out. "I don't want to be here." He moved a hand, trying to reach for his skates. Chewy kicked the bag and skates to the side.

"No." Chewy said quietly.

"I don't want to be here. I don't deserve to be here." Cam said quietly. Chewy turned to Maya.

"What do we do?" Maya asked, her tears finally spilling. _God, Matlin! Stop crying. You need to show Cam that you're stronger than this._

"Call an ambulance." Chewy said softly. "Go outside and call a hospital, and I'll help Cam." Maya nodded, leaving the greenhouse. _Cam, please don't do anything. Don't try anything. Not again. Please._

{Winston Chu}

Winston crouched down in front of Cam. "Cam," Winston said quietly, "Cam, listen to me." Winston sighed. "I...I know you don't want to be here." He began. "But you can't just...hurt yourself." Winston shook his head. "Cam, you deserve to be here." Winston began. "If you were gone, people would be suffering because of you being gone." Winston sighed. "Think about...think about Maya," Winston began, "think about your family," he added, "think about everyone in your life that has been there to help you out." Winston said. "This isn't the way."

Cam didn't respond. He continued to cry. Winston sighed as he turned to look outside. Maya was no longer on the phone. She was standing, waiting. Winston got up and looked down at Cam. "I'll be right back."

Winston stepped out of the greenhouse. "Hey," Winston said gently, "are you okay?"

"I don't know." Maya sighed, looking over at Winston. "The ambulance should be here really soon." Maya said quietly. "I'm worried about him, Chewy." She said gently. "Last year...was a bad year for him." Maya took a breath. "And-" she stopped when she saw the ambulance. "They're here." She turned to the greenhouse. Cam was still sitting, his hands shaking.

"I'll get his bag." Winston said quietly. He entered the greenhouse, and picked up Cam's skates. He opened the bag, tossing the skates into the bag. He closed the bag and slipped it onto his shoulder.

Maya entered the greenhouse as the nurses from the ambulance picked up Cam. They placed him into the ambulance. "Are you two coming?" One of the nurses asked. Maya and Winston nodded, getting into the back of the ambulance. Cam was sitting, staring blankly. _This is going to be a long panic attack._ Winston let out a breath. He looked at Maya, who was crying.

"What is his name?" One of the nurses looked at Winston.

"Campbell Saunders." Winston said. "He's sixteen years old, and a junior at Degrassi." The nurse nodded.

"And how do you two know him?" The nurse asked.

"She's his girlfriend," Winston gestured to Maya, "and I'm his best friend." The nurse nodded.

"Parental contact?"

"I have his billet mom's number." Maya squeaked out. The nurse nodded.

"Thank you."

Winston sighed as he looked at Cam. _Breathing exercises won't work this time._

{Maya Matlin}

Mrs. Clarkson sat down in Cam's hospital room. Cam was out of his panic attack, but he was mute. He hadn't spoken since he got out of it. "I called his mother." Mrs. Clarkson said calmly, turning to Maya and Winston. "She had no idea he had panic attacks." Mrs. Clarkson sighed. "I assume they began when he moved here." Maya nodded. _Oh, Cam..._

A doctor entered the room. "Mrs. Clarkson?" Mrs. Clarkson rose from the couch. "We spoke to Cam," she said gently, "before we let you three in," she sighed, "and we think he has anxiety and depression." Chewy was right. "And we have antidepressants for him," the doctor smiled weakly, "we want to keep him here for possibly a week, to see if he has another panic attack, and to see how well the antidepressants will work."

"I'll speak with his principal and coach." Mrs. Clarkson nodded. The doctor smiled, nodded, and left. Mrs. Clarkson sighed as she turned to Maya and Winston. "I have to go, I left my kids to come here," she sighed, "if Cam asks for me, please tell him I'll be back this evening." Maya and Winston nodded as Mrs. Clarkson left.

Maya took a breath as she sat still, watching Cam. Winston was sitting beside her. His book bag was on the ground by Cam's bag and Maya's bag. He was staring down at the ground, quiet. Maya rose from the couch and sighed. "Cam..." Maya sighed, "why are you doing this?" She approached his hospital bed. She placed a hand on his arm. He moved to look at her. Maya bit her lip. "Cam, I love you." She said softly. "I don't know...I don't know why you're feeling like this." Maya groaned. "Cam, please say something."

"I'm sorry." Cam said softly. "I'm sorry for the trouble I'm putting you through..." Cam took a breath, "and I'm sorry to you too, Chewy." Maya turned. Winston rose from the couch and walked over to the couple. "I-"

"You are not putting us through any trouble." Maya shook her head. "Cam," Maya sighed, "please don't do that again, I-" she stopped, "promise us that you won't try that again."

"I promise." Cam said weakly. "I'm going to miss a week of school, and practice." He sighed. He looked at Winston. "You'll watch Maya for me, right?" Winston nodded, smiling. "Dallas is going to be-"

"Worried." Maya said. "Dallas is going to be worried, ok?" Maya took a breath. "He won't be mad, he won't yell at you, he'll be worried. His best player is out for a week, he'll be worried, just like he was when you broke your arm last year, okay?" Cam nodded. Maya smiled weakly. "Just like last year..."

"Hey, I have to call my mom," Winston said, "I'll leave you two alone for a few." Maya and Cam nodded as Winston left the room.

{Winston Chu}

Winston sat down in the hallway. He took out his phone, letting it rest on his lap. He sighed to himself. _One week. With Maya. I don't think I can handle that without Cam. What if I accidentally tell her?_ Winston shook his head as he sat back. _No, Winston. You don't like her. You can't like her. Her boyfriend isn't at his best, you can't add on to this. Stop it._

_Don't do this again._

* * *

A/N: SO, I'll be busy next week and the quota will be higher because of my schedule. Anyways, um, yeah. I don't know what to say now. HAHAHA.

**write - live - blog **CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE PART THREE'S MINI SNEAK PEEK WILL BE UP SOON. (My theme is really weird so if you have a Tumblr it'd be way better for you to follow and wait / view it on your dash than on the actual blog bc I need to change my theme.)

5+ REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ONE OF...PART THREE of EVEN FOR JUST A MOMENT.

Did you like this chapter? Are you excited for Part Three? What do you think will happen?


	13. P3: Chapter 1 Please Don't Go

A/N: Well, Part Three is my favorite of this whole story. In this part, you guys will get Miles's background, Winston's story, and a peek at Zoe's life. I hope you guys enjoy, and I'm so glad that I get to share this with you all!

* * *

{Winston Chu}

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

Winston sighed as he walked into Degrassi. A week had passed, and that meant Cam was back in school. _Good._ Winston furrowed his eyebrows as he passed by Miles and Zoe. They were sitting on a bench, not exactly close to each other, but they were talking. _Almost forgot about those two._ Winston reached his locker, sighing in relief when he found that Cam wasn't there yet._ You survived a week without doing something stupid. You've got to stop thinking about her!_ Winston shook his head to himself as he opened his locker. _But you won't, will you?_ Winston jumped when he heard the locker beside him open. _Cam._

"Hey," Cam said, "did I scare you?"

"Kind of," Winston laughed sheepishly as he closed his locker, "just deep in thought, the usual." He shrugged. "How are you doing?" Winston asked. "Antidepressants worked?"

"Yeah, definitely." Cam nodded as he grabbed a book from his locker. He closed the locker door and turned to Winston. "I feel way better." He smiled. Winston nodded. _He looks really happy. You can't do anything wrong, Winston. Don't mess up._ "How were you? And Maya?" Cam asked.

"Good," Winston said quickly, "y-yeah, yeah we were great." He nodded. "She missed you a lot, but we got to talk." Cam nodded, smiling.

"Good," he said, "Maya should be here soon." Cam said.

_Oh, man. I need to get away. I have to keep myself as far away from Maya as possible. At least, until I can get rid of this stupid crush._ Winston rubbed his neck. "I just remembered I have to go talk to one of my teachers." Winston said. "I'll see you at lunch?" Cam nodded, and Winston turned, heading down the hall. _Maya won't notice that I'm distancing myself, right_? Winston furrowed his eyebrows. _Yeah...yeah, definitely. It's not like I'm going to lose her, right? I can't lose another friend._

Winston stopped at an empty classroom, and walked in. He sighed as he sat down on the ground, against a wall._ This is just like what you did last year. Hide. Hide in an empty classroom. Why?_ Winston shook his head. _Come on, Chewy. You're supposed to be the big man on campus! Where's your confidence?_

{Maya Matlin}

"Hey, did I just see Chewy?" Maya asked as she walked up to Cam. She smiled as she hugged him tightly. "I wanted to talk to him, and thank him for the past week."

"Yeah, he said he needed to talk to a teacher or something." Cam shrugged before hugging her back. I'll just find Chewy later. "How was last week?" Cam asked, taking Maya's hand as they let go of each other. "Chewy told me it went well."

"It did," Maya smiled, "he's really interesting." She added. "How was the hospital?" Maya asked. "Did everything go well?" She smiled. "How are the antidepressants working?"

"Great," Campbell smiled, "I have to keep taking them, but they really work." He added. Maya nodded, smiling. "So, you want to come over later?" Cam asked. "After practice?" He added. "You haven't been over in a while."

"I'd love to come over." Maya giggled softly. "After your practice," she said, "maybe you can help me on my math homework." She joked.

"Ha ha ha," Cam laughed sarcastically, "shouldn't you get going? Your class is far, right?"

_Alone? Where is Chewy?_ "Yeah, I should." Maya furrowed her eyebrows. _I guess I'm off to class..._ "I'll see you at lunch."

"Wait," Cam said softly. He pulled Maya close to him, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Maya smiled as she kissed him back before pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maya smiled before leaving. She walked down the hall, shaking her head to herself. _I'll see Chewy at lunch anyways._ She rose her eyebrows as she passed by Miles and Zoe, and noticed that neither looked too interested in each other._ Well, that died down quickly._ Maya laughed to herself before continuing to go down the hall. She turned the corner, and her eyes widened a bit. _Hey, there's Chewy!_ Winston was walking out a classroom, and going down the hall. _What classroom is that?_ Maya furrowed her eyebrows. She slowed down as she passed by the room. _It's empty...and dark..._She looked up, but lost Winston.

_Why would he lie to Cam? And why was he in there?_

{Zoe Rivas}

Zoe sighed as she sat down in class. _I don't think Miles likes working with me anymore._ She watched as Miles entered the room. They had walked to class separately. He made eye contact, and took a seat at the front of the room. _I guess we're not breaking up Cam and Maya anymore._ Zoe pouted. _It was fun while it lasted._ She propped her head onto her hand. _Why does he have to like Maya so much? It's not fair._

She sat back as Maya walked into the classroom. She looked alert, and worried. _Something's up with Little Miss Good Girl._ Zoe rolled her eyes. _Why would I care?_ She pouted. _I need to get Miles back on track. Unless he doesn't like Maya anymore?_ Zoe looked over at Miles. He was looking at Maya, watching her until she sat down. _Yeah, right._

{Campbell Saunders}

Cam stuffed his backpack into his locker. He fixed his books and closed the locker door. He looked over at Winston. "Hey, have you spoken to Maya yet? She was looking for you earlier." Cam said. Winston turned.

"Ah, no." Winston shook his head quickly. "I stayed kind of late in the classroom earlier, and I haven't seen her all day." Winston added. "Is it something important?" Cam shrugged. Winston nodded as he closed his locker door.

"Are you coming?" Cam asked, turning to go to the cafeteria.

"Um," Winston rubbed his neck, "I actually have to go see a tutor about something."

"Tutor? Aren't you a genius?" Cam scoffed.

"Haha, yeah," Winston laughed sheepishly, "I just needed review on this one concept. Over-achieving." Winston said quickly. "I'll see you when I can." He turned, leaving quickly. _That was...weird._ Cam sighed and shook his head before heading to the cafeteria. He smiled as he entered the cafeteria and approached Maya and Tristan, who were waiting for him.

"Hey," Maya smiled as Cam sat down. "How was class?"

"Great," Cam said, "I did well on my Anatomy test." Maya smiled.

"Good!" She said.

"Hang on," Tristan spoke up, "we're missing someone."

Maya turned to Cam, "Where's Chewy?"

"He told me he had a tutor to talk to." Cam furrowed his eyebrows. "Which makes no sense since-"

"He's a genius." Maya finished Cam's sentence. Cam nodded, and shrugged.

"It was weird, but he's Chewy." Cam added. "If he says he has a tutor to talk to, we should just let him go." Right? Cam furrowed his eyebrows before looking over at Maya. She placed her hand over his and nodded. _Phew._

{Winston Chu}

Winston walked out of his last class, sighing to himself. _I managed to avoid her all day, but is one day going to help?_ Winston shook his head as he continued walking down the hall. His heart began to race when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. "What the-" Winston stopped when he saw that it was Maya that pulled him into the classroom. _Great._

"Hey," Maya said softly, "have you been avoiding me?" She asked. Yes. "I wanted to talk to you about Cam, and to thank you for sticking by my side last week."

"I-I haven't been avoiding you." Winston scoffed. "I-"

"Cam told me that this morning, you had to talk to a teacher." Maya began. "I saw you come out of an empty classroom, what were you doing in there?" Avoiding you. "Chewy, if you're avoiding me, can you at least explain why?" Maya asked. "Cam told me you went to a tutor at lunch...but you're a genius." Winston rubbed his neck, and then slipped his hands in his pockets. "Chewy, why are you avoiding me? You know I need you."

"I'm-I'm not avoiding you." Winston said quickly.

"Yes, you are!" Maya argued. "Last week was great, because I got to know my boyfriend's best friend and now you're acting like-" Maya shook her head. "Did I do something?"

"No! No!" Winston shook his head.

"Then what? Unless you're madly in love with me, I don't get why you're avoiding me." Maya sighed. "You're not mad at me, you didn't do anything embarrassing, and I'm pretty sure you aren't in love with me." Winston didn't reply. He looked down at the ground. "Chewy?" Maya shook her head. "Whatever." She sighed. "I have to go, if you're ready to explain why you're avoiding me, you know where I'll be."

"I'm avoiding you because I think I like you." Winston blurted out. Maya stopped, and turned to look at Winston. She had a look of sympathy on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Maya asked, stepping closer. "People have feelings, and that's normal."

"I know, but I'm not-I'm not supposed to like my best friend's girlfriend." Winston said quietly. "Please don't tell Cam."

"Can I tell you a story?" Maya asked. Winston nodded slowly. "Last year, my best friend was Tori Santamaria. She was dating Zig Novak," she sighed, "and I liked him, so much." Maya shook her head. "But he was my best friend's boyfriend." She added.

"So what'd you do?" Winston asked.

"Well, he and I kissed once." Maya said. "But...I realized that I liked Cam, not him, and that he didn't matter, Cam did." Maya smiled warmly. "Last year was a crazy year," Maya added, "but hey, at least you told me instead of hiding it for a while like I did." Maya mumbled. _She's so...understanding. Chewy, you need to stop it. Come on. She cares for Cam. It's obvious that you can't have her._ "You don't have to avoid me, you know." Maya sighed. "And I don't want you to avoid me."

Winston nodded. _I hope this crush goes away quickly._ Winston looked down at the ground for a moment. "Okay, yeah," he said gently, "I won't avoid you."

"Thank you." Maya smiled at Winston, and gave him a hug. Winston rose his eyebrows, but hugged Maya back. "Also, I know you'll find a girl that'll like you back." Maya mumbled. "What girl wouldn't fall for the cute, charming Asian?" Maya smiled as she she let go. _She called me cute._ "I have to go, I'm going over to Cam's and I have to get ready."

"Yeah, okay." Winston nodded, still in shock.

"I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." Winston nodded, watching as Maya left._ That went...better than planned._ Winston furrowed his eyebrows. _Listen to her, Chewy. You can't repeat the past._

* * *

A/N: It's okay Winston, I like you.

Anyways, I'm still thinking about my upcoming stores. I'm definitely going to re-write the Paris trip to include Cam, so the trip will probably be completely different from what we actually get. I don't see Miles / Maya at all. Maybe I'm crazy? Hahaha. I see Miles / Zoe or Miles / Tristan instead of Matlinsworth. (I like their ship name though.) Miles and Tristan would be a better couple in my opinion, plus if Miles and Tristan were together we'd see if his dad were against it or not, and Tristan could help him through that so? (Also, Winya is such a cute ship name I mean Winston & Maya?)

6 Reviews for Chapter Two!


	14. P3: Chapter 2 Scared to Death

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad that you guys liked the first chapter. I didn't expect all the reviews to come at once. Hahaha. Anyways, this chapter is kind of short. (Sorry!) I hope you guys still like it, and please check out **write-live-blog **for the sneak peeks / dialogue trailers. I also made an Instagram that ISN'T my personal one. **writeliveblog**. It'll just be for my writing, including this writing. Once I publish my CampNaNoWriMo novel, I'll advertise it on that instagram account as well. Thank you guys!

* * *

{Degrassi Community School - Front Steps}

{Campbell Saunders}

Cam sighed as he sat down on the front steps of Degrassi. Practice was over. He hadn't gone, but he knew it was over. His duffle bag was beside him, with his hockey skates. He bit his lip. _Dallas is going to kill me. I was gone for a week, and I skip out on a day? I don't even appear, I just skip out?_ Cam shook his head to himself. _He's going to be so disappointed. He thinks I had the flu! He doesn't know why I was in the hospital!_ Cam groaned.

_You're always like this, Saunders. You're the biggest disappointment ever. You're a mistake. You shouldn't be here. What if Maya finds out? What if Chewy finds out? You aren't supposed to be skipping out on practice. You aren't supposed to be skipping out on your antidepressants. You aren't supposed to be doing everything you're doing right now!_ Cam rose from the steps and turned to enter the school. He froze, suddenly remembering last year.

_"You're a psycho. If you really want the best for Maya, you'd leave her alone." For good._ Cam thought to himself, and took a breath. He nodded slightly before entering the school. He walked down the empty halls, only hearing teachers chatting, and the occasional after-school club in classrooms. He slowed down when he reached an empty classroom. He opened the door, and rushed in, shutting the door behind him. _You're nothing but a psycho. Maya doesn't need all your weight on her shoulders. Not again._ Cam tossed his back onto the ground, and sat down against a wall. _No...no...just like last year._

Cam unzipped the duffle bag, and immediately felt the blade of his skates. He felt it cut his hand._ Just like last year. No. No._ Cam grabbed the skate, pulling it closer to him. _Maybe everyone would be better off without me. Dallas wouldn't have to worry about me messing up. Maya and Chewy wouldn't have to worry about me having a panic attack. Miles would get what he wants. The Clarksons wouldn't have to watch me. Nobody would suffer anymore._ Cam felt the cool blade on his skin, but he didn't push it._ Nobody would suffer anymore._

Cam heard the door open. _It won't matter anyway, since-_

"What-what are you doing?!" _Chewy._

Chewy rushed over to Cam, pushing the ice skate upwards, away from Cam. He tossed it across the room, and turned to Cam. "What are you doing?" He asked quickly.

"You wouldn't understand." Cam said bitterly. He looked down at the floor.

"Maybe I won't." Chewy began. "Maybe I will." He sighed. "Just...what were you doing?" He asked.

"I'm setting everyone free." Cam said quietly. "Stop the suffering." He said softly.

"Dude," Chewy sighed, "I-this..." he stopped. He shook his head. "Cam, there are other ways to deal with what you're feeling."

"Like what?!" Cam asked angrily. "Everybody keeps telling me to just be happy, but it doesn't work."

"Because it doesn't work that way." Chewy noted. "Listen, I don't know...I don't know exactly how you should deal with this." Chewy sighed. "But I-" he stopped. "I'll help you through this."

"I don't need help." Cam said bitterly. Chewy turned away from Cam, and sighed. _I don't need anybody's help. I don't need it._

{Winston Chu}

Winston sighed in distress. He opened his phone, and dialed Maya's number. _Come on...pick up. Pick up._ "Hey Chewy!" Maya answered. "Do you need something?"

"I need you to come here." Winston said quickly. "School, same classroom you saw me come out of before." He added. "Bring someone who can drive, we need to go to the nearest psychological center." He added.

"Wait, why? What's going on?" Maya asked, her voice dripping with worry.

"It's Cam." Winston said softly. "I just need you to hurry."

"I'll be there soon." Maya said quickly, and hung up. Winston turned, watching Cam. Cam was crying, and wouldn't look at Chewy. He was shaking, and Winston was pretty sure his hand was bleeding.

"What happened to your hand?!" Winston asked. Cam didn't answer. _He probably cut himself. _Winston sighed and shuffled through his book bag. _Where's a bandaid when you need one?! Or more..._Winston ran his fingers through his hair. He turned as soon as he heard the door open. He saw Maya, and she had tears in her eyes. She was with Mrs. Clarkson.

"Campbell!" Mrs. Clarkson gasped softly. "We need to bring him to the car."

"He won't...he won't move...or respond." Winston sighed. "I-"

"Cam!" Maya approached Cam slowly. "Cam, you need to come with us. Come with us to the car." She said softly.

Cam didn't respond.

"We're just going to take you back to the Clarksons. Then, you can call your mom. Tell her about how amazing your day has been, right?" Maya asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. Winston saw Cam's expression soften, and he slowly got up. Maya took his hand, smiling warmly. Winston sighed as he grabbed Cam's ice skates and bag. He turned to Mrs. Clarkson.

"You know where we're going?" He asked softly.

Mrs. Clarkson nodded. "Yes, the exact place."

{Maya Matlin}

Maya took a breath as Mrs. Clarkson slowed down. They slowly approached a Psychological Center / Rehabilitation Center. _The same one Katie went to..._Maya sighed as she saw Winston turn to look at her and Cam. He nodded slightly at Maya, and she nodded back. Maya squeezed Cam's hand gently. _Please don't get mad at me._ Mrs. Clarkson parked, and got out of the car with Winston.

"Where are we?" Cam asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Just a stop," Maya said weakly. She got out of the car, and Cam followed her. She continued to hold his hand. "Mrs. Clarkson, I-" Maya stopped. "I can't go in there." She said softly.

Mrs. Clarkson nodded as Maya let go of Cam's hand. Mrs. Clarkson moved over to Cam, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Why are we here?" Cam asked.

"Cam..." Winston sighed, "I..." he took a breath, "it was..." he stopped, shaking his head.

"I knew it." Cam said bitterly. "You guys think I'm crazy." He looked over at Maya. "I didn't think you still thought I was crazy." He said weakly. "I can't believe you'd do this to me!" _Oh, no..._

"We don't think you're crazy." Winston protested.

"Yes, you do!" Cam shook his head. "I didn't think you'd do this to me." He looked at Maya. "I hate hospitals." Cam began. "This is worse! I hate this." He said softly. _He hates me. He hates me, he just doesn't want to tell me._

"Campbell," Mrs. Clarkson spoke softly, "come on, we're going in." Cam took a breath, and turned away from Maya and Winston. Mrs. Clarkson turned to Maya and Winston. "I don't know how long it'll take in there..."

"I'll call my mom." Winston said. "Um, Cam's things are in the car." Mrs. Clarkson nodded.

"Thank you." She said warmly. Mrs. Clarkson and Cam headed through the front doors of the center, and Maya waited until she couldn't see them. She turned to Winston, now sobbing.

"He hates me!" Maya shook her head. "He hates me now!"

Winston slowly approached her, "Hey, don't say that." He sighed. "Cam...he's just...shocked." Winston shook his head. "I...c'mon," Winston took a breath. He looked down at Maya.

"No, he hates me." Maya shook her head, continuing to sob. "I can't believe I already messed up our drama free year!" Maya groaned. "I told myself I wouldn't do anything to mess this up and I already did." Winston moved closer, and sighed. He slowly put his arms around her, comforting her.

"You didn't mess up." Winston sighed. "Cam...he'll realize what happened. We just need to visit him when we can, ok?" Maya nodded as she cried onto Winston's shoulder.

I hope so. I hope Cam's not that mad...please don't be mad at me Cam. Winston let go after a moment, and cleared his throat.

"Um, there's my mom." He said gently. "She can drop you off too." Maya nodded slowly, and Winston began walking. Maya followed behind him, and sighed to herself as she wiped her tears. _I can't believe this is happening._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so um, yeah. I'm really excited for Chapter Four! But you guys will like Chapter Three as well, I hope. But seriously, I think Chapter Four and either Six and Seven are my favorite from this whole third part. Um, okay, uh. That's pretty much it. Thank you guys, once again! I'm so thankful for the reviews! Tomorrow is Degrassi Thursday!

If I asked you guys for writing prompts, would you give me some? Like writing prompts about Cam, Maya, Chewy, Miles, and Zoe? Or writing prompts between any of the two, three, etc? I really want to try out writing prompts for once, and I just need people to give me some. You guys can leave writing prompts in the reviews, but please tell me it's a writing prompt so I know! I'll post them on my blog, and yeah.

Ooh, I also had an idea for a Winston / Maya one-shot but I'll only write it if you guys would actually read / leave reviews for it. (bc I'm 100% sure I'm the only person who ships Winya :[) But that's it! :)

5 + Reviews for Chapter Three!


	15. P3: Chapter 3 All Back

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy about the reviews you guys left! Thank you so much for reading and putting in the time to actually leave a review.

So, I have an idea for a Camaya Fic that'll be written after this one. I'll definitely be posting that idea on Tumblr soon. I hope you guys will like it, because I do! Hahaha. Anyways, I _am _thinking of writing not _just _a Winya one-shot, _but _a Matlinsworth one-shot too (even though I don't ship them, I just thought of something that'd work with them). _Buuuut_, those one-shots will be posted on **write-live-blog **so check that out when I post them.

Thank you guys!

* * *

{Degrassi Community School}

{Winston Chu}

Winston opened his locker. He bowed his head a bit as he shuffled through his books. It was odd. Cam wasn't there. He had been at the Psychological Center for a week now, leaving Winston with Maya and Tristan. Winston sighed. _At least he gets to go home every day starting today, right?_ Winston thought back to the call he made to Mrs. Clarkson. He almost didn't call, but he needed to know Cam was fine, just to reassure Maya. _Maya..._

"Good morning, Chewy." Winston slowly closed his locker door, and saw Maya. He smiled warmly. _You know your barriers, Chewy._ "So, how are you doing?" Maya asked softly. "Have you heard from Mrs. Clarkson yet?"

"Yeah, actually," Winston smiled, "Cam gets to go home every day starting today." Winston began. "He still can't come back to school, because he gets treated and does school in the mornings at the center." Winston continued. "He gets to go home, so that should mean something good." Winston laughed sheepishly to lighten the mood. Maya smiled, and nodded.

"Want to walk to class?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Winston nodded and walked with Maya. He rubbed his neck as he glanced at her. _She's so pretty, and kind._ "Um, so...how did you and Cam meet?" Winston asked. Maya rose her eyebrows, and looked over at Winston.

"Well," she smiled at Winston, "last year, Cam was in my French class." Maya began. "He worked with me and Tristan, and well...this is crazy," Maya shook her head, "Tristan had a crush on Cam." Maya laughed. "But Tristan...well, isn't Cam's type..." Maya smiled, "at first, Cam wasn't exactly happy with us because Tristan pretended to be me to talk to Cam." Maya sighed. "But, one day Cam and I were in the lunch line," Maya smiled, "and don't tell him I told you, but on game days he wears clover leaf boxers."

_Well...they're...really close._

"He kind of embarrassed me when I found out he wore clover leaf boxers," Maya sighed, "but he apologized, bought me a drink at Little Miss Steaks..." Maya smiled, "and asked me if I ever wanted to hang out with me." She added. "We went to the movies for our first date, and ran away from my sister because she had to tag along." Maya laughed. "Oh, this is my stop."

Winston nodded. "I'll see you at lunch." He said casually.

"See you, Chewy!" Maya smiled as she entered the classroom. Winston sighed to himself, glancing down at the ground before continuing to walk to his classroom. He took a breath when he saw Miles and Zoe talking. He furrowed his eyebrows. _Ten years of friendship, down the drain..._He shook his head to himself as he entered his classroom. _Just like that._

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

Miles shook his head as he walked with Zoe down the hall. The two were heading to the cafeteria. "Wait, why isn't Campbell Saunders here?" Miles asked. "Why hasn't he been here for a week?" Zoe rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Apparently, he's in a psychological center." Zoe began. "I overheard the Ice Hounds captain mention it to another Ice Hound." Zoe shrugged. "The captain sounded very pissed." She laughed. "Anyways, Cam is gone for now, so you have a chance." She smiled. "If she would just separate from your ex-best friend." _She's that close to Chewy_? Miles smirked. "Ooh, I like that smirk."

"If she's that close to Ch-I mean, Winston, then..." Miles took a breath, "we'll make it look like it's more than that."

"I love that!" Zoe smiled, clapping her hands together. "Speak of the...devils." She smirked. Maya and Winston were walking down the hall together. "We just need to wait until they sit down together," she began, "we need to make it look like Maya is cheating, and Winston's betraying his best friend." Zoe glanced at Miles. "New best friend." She added. _Yeah, new best friend._

"Perfect." Miles smirked. Zoe smiled and held onto his arm. Miles took a breath.

"Let's get to lunch, partner." Zoe smirked, and continued walking to the cafeteria. Miles nodded, walking with Zoe._ Yup. Partner._

{Maya Matlin}

Maya sat down at the table with Winston and Tristan. "So, how's Cheesy?" Tristan asked, opening his phone. Maya smiled warmly.

"Good," Maya began, "I just hope he's not mad, you know?" Tristan nodded. "I've never seen Cam like that." Maya said quietly. She looked over at Winston. Winston was looking down at his food, oddly quiet. _Something isn't right. Chewy's not quiet like this, ever. Or...so...down._ "Chewy," Maya began, "can I talk to you? Outside?" Winston slowly looked up, and nodded slightly. Maya turned to Tristan. "We'll be back in a second, I promise." Tristan nodded.

Maya took a breath as she rose from her seat. Winston got up and followed Maya out to the hall. The two sat down on a bench. Maya turned to Winston. "What's wrong?" Maya asked. "You're really quiet today, and...well, down." Maya sighed. "You're not avoiding me again, are you?" Maya placed her hand over Winston's.

"No, definitely not." Winston shook his head. He turned his head to look at Maya. "It's nothing, I'm just having a down day." He shrugged. "Happens to everyone."

Not to you. "I-I guess." Maya said gently. "Let's get back to Tristan?" Winston sighed, and nodded. Maya twiddled with her thumbs as they entered the cafeteria. _I'll have to believe him for now..._

{Zoe Rivas}

"Got it." Zoe smirked as she leaned against the wall. Miles was standing in front of her. She was holding her phone, smiling. "Now, I just have to send the picture to Cam." Zoe laughed. "It looks like they're kissing," Zoe smiled, "I mean, the way Winston's head is turned? The way Maya's hand is touching Winston's?" Zoe sighed happily. "Perfect."

"How do you have Campbell's number?" Miles asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I snooped through Tristan's phone and I got Cam's number." Zoe winked. "There, sent!" She slipped her phone into her purse. "He'll see it, and of course his girlfriend and best friend text and call him, but they won't be receiving a reply this time."

"You're trouble, you know that?" Miles asked.

"Being with you brings trouble." Zoe shrugged. Looks like things are going my way.

{Campbell Saunders}

Cam sighed as he sat down on his bed. He shook his head to himself._ I wonder how Maya and Chewy are doing._ He furrowed his eyebrows and took out his phone. He saw a few missed calls from both Maya and Chewy. I should call them back. He saw a text from an unknown number. _Who is this?_ He opened the message and downloaded the picture file. His eyes widened a bit and his eyebrows rose. _Is that Maya? And Chewy?_

Cam dropped his phone._ I knew this would happen. She thinks I'm crazy. They both think I'm crazy._

{Maya Matlin}

Maya groaned as she sat down on the couch. _Why isn't Cam answering? He should be home, right?_ She sat up._ I'll just call the house phone._ "Hello?" Maya spoked when someone picked up. "Hi Mrs. Clarkson, it's Maya," she smiled, "is Cam home yet?" She nodded as she listened. "Is he busy? I want to talk to him." Maya waited a while, sitting patiently. "He's taking a nap? Okay, can you just tell him to call me when he wakes up? Thank you!" Maya sighed as she hung up. _Taking a nap?_ Maya shook her head. _Is he ignoring me?_

Maya opened her phone and sent a text to Cam. **Are you avoiding me? Plz reply. I miss you. I'm sorry.** She sighed and opened her contact list. She scrolled down, finding Chewy in her contacts, and dialed his number. "Hey," Chewy said, "what's up?"

"I need you." Maya sighed. "Cam's been ignoring my calls and texts, and I know he's home." She added. "Mrs. Clarkson says he's taking a nap but Cam doesn't really take naps, I'm just worried that he's thinking...I don't know, something wrong."

"Yeah, I understand." Chewy said. "Um, let's meet up in front of Cam's house?" He asked. "I'm leaving now." He said.

"Yeah, I'll see you." Maya hung up, and sighed. _Please let it be just a nap._

#

Maya and Chewy approached the front door of the Clarkson's House. "What are you expecting?" Chewy asked softly. Maya looked over at Chewy. _I don't know._ She shrugged, shaking her head. Maya sighed and knocked on the door. After a while, the door opened, and Mrs. Clarkson was standing in front of her.

"Hi Maya," Mrs. Clarkson smiled, "Campbell is in his room right now, if that's why you came here."

"Yes, thank you." Maya nodded. She looked over at Chewy. "Come on, let's go." Chewy nodded and the two entered the house. Maya sighed as she went up the stairs with Chewy. "I'm worried that he's still mad about everything." Maya said softly. She approached Cam's room, and sighed. "Okay, here we go." Maya knocked gently. "Cam, are you in there?" Silence.

"Is the door locked?" Chewy asked. "I, uh, I think it's fine to go in...I mean, if you're worried, you know."

Maya nodded and twisted the door knob. _It's unlocked._ She pushed the door slowly, and saw Cam lying in his bed. He was awake, and was holding his cell phone. _He's awake. Thank God._ Maya sighed in relief. Chewy gave a half-smile. "He's fine." He said softly.

Maya slowly approached Cam's bed. "Cam," Maya said softly, "hey." Cam didn't turn his head. He kept his attention on his phone. He's mad. "I'm so sorry." Maya said weakly. "I didn't think you'd be this mad at me for sending you to a center." Maya groaned. "I thought it would be what was the best, but I guess it-" Cam laughed, and sat up, turning to Maya.

"You think I'm mad at you for that?" He asked. "I got over that." He scoffed.

"Then why won't you answer our calls and texts?" Maya asked, glancing at Chewy.

"Seriously?" Cam shook his head. "Catch." He tossed Chewy his cell phone. Chewy caught it, unsure what to do with it. "Figure it out." Cam leaned back in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to Chewy. "What's he talking about?" Chewy shrugged. "Scroll through his texts."

"Isn't that a little bit-" Chewy began.

"He wants us to figure out, we'll snoop." Maya said quickly. "Hurry up." Chewy nodded as he opened Cam's messages. Maya saw each message group. Maya. Chewy. Mom. Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't get it-"

"Look, a message from someone who isn't in his contacts." Chewy said. "I don't know this number."

"Me either." Maya sighed. "Open it." Chewy nodded as he clicked on the message. It was a picture message. He read the caption. **Hmm. Looks like your girlfriend and best friend aren't exactly who they seem to be. ;)** Maya rose her eyebrows as Chewy clicked on the picture.

_Me and Chewy. Wait, this was when we were sitting down._ Maya took a breath.

"Someone was watching us." Chewy said. "And took a picture that...doesn't exactly look right." He sighed. Maya nodded as she furrowed her eyebrows. She closed the picture and message. She sighed. "Who do you think would do this?"

"Who else?" Maya asked bitterly. "Zoe Rivas."

"And Miles." Chewy said softly. Maya turned to Cam.

"You've got this all wrong." Maya sighed. "We can explain."

"Go ahead."

{Winston Chu}

Winston opened the front door to his house. He sighed to himself. _At least everything is clear now._ He shut the door behind him. "Mom, I'm back." Winston called out. Mrs. Chu appeared from the living room. "Is dad home?"

"Yes, he's just working on some things in his den." Mrs. Chu said gently. "Um, Winston, did you forget something this morning?" Winston furrowed his eyebrows, and then sighed, nodding slightly. He walked over to his mom, who was holding a pill box in front of her. "How did today go? Did things go well without your antidepressant?"

"Yeah, great." Winston said, taking the box. "I'll make sure to take one tomorrow morning." He said gently.

"Don't forget." Mrs. Chu said. "You haven't forgotten one in a while." Winston nodded.

"I know." Winston nodded. "I won't forget again."

* * *

A/N:

Well, well, well.

What do you guys think? Did you like this chapter? Do you want a Winya one-shot if you know you'll also get one for Matlinsworth? ;) Are you ready to hear my next Camaya Fic idea? (The one where Cam goes to Paris?) Are you excited? I'm excited. IT'S DEGRASSI THURSDAY!

6 + Reviews for an update. (CHAPTER FOUR IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH!)


	16. P3: Chapter 4 Carry On

A/N: I'm so happy with your guys' thoughts on the story / my writing! You guys never fail to make my day! Anyways, Monday starts tennis for me (WISH ME LUCK!) so the quota will be going up because not only do I have tennis, I have to work on my AP Euro homework! (AS IN I NEED TO FINISH IT.) I might not update every single day unless the quota is reached, and the quotas will probably be somewhere around asking for 8 - 10 reviews, only because of my busy schedule. So, I hope you guys don't mind!

Also, please just follow my personal IG and not the writeliveblog one because 1. I am too lazy to switch b/w accounts. 2. I'd rather post edits on Tumblr. 3. I'm too lazy.

ANYWAYS, this is my favorite chapter. I loved writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. It's definitely my favorite of this whole story, and I can't wait for you guys to read more. Thank you! :)

[SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ THE REST OF THIS NOTE OR THE BOTTOM NOTE IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE!]

Guys I wanted to scream throughout the whole episode. I MEAN WHEN CHEWY ASKED ALLI IF SHE WANTED TO SLEEP WITH HIM (i mean sure why not) I WAS FREAKING OUT AND THE KISSY AND SHIMMY THING MADE ME SMILE (i seriously just got an idea right there hold up) AND I JUST CAN'T.

also i still stand strong on shipping tristan / miles

* * *

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

Miles entered the school with Zoe. She was holding onto his arm as they walked down the hall. "So, you really think they've broken up?" Miles asked, his voice dripping with curiosity. Zoe nodded quickly as they turned down the hall. "And you really think Winston and Campbell are no longer friends?" Miles asked. Zoe groaned and rolled her eyes. "It's not like all of your plans have been working." Miles said bitterly.

"Whatever, all I know is-" The two stopped at a row of lockers, and their attention was directed to another set of lockers. _Winston and Campbell. They're talking._ "Hold on." Zoe said softly. "Let's wait to see their faces." Miles watched Winston, and saw him turn a bit. He was laughing, and so was Campbell. _I told you so._ Miles thought as he looked at Zoe. Zoe scowled and turned to Miles. "Okay, just because these two are being all happy and laughing, doesn't mean Campbell and Maya are still together."

"Well..." Miles nodded towards the lockers again. Zoe quickly turned, and scowled once again. "Are you sure you don't want to hear my ideas?" He gave a smirk. "I'm the best at trouble." Zoe let go of Miles's arm, and crossed her arms in defeat.

"Fine." Zoe sighed. "Go ahead."

"If we want to break the trio," Miles began, speaking as he looked at Winston, "we've got to separate them, one by one." Zoe rose an eyebrow, pouting a bit. "And I know just where to start."

"What? Your ex-best friend, Winston?" Zoe asked, smirking a bit. "I like that." Miles nodded slightly.

"I know just how to regain his trust." Miles said, and looked down at Zoe. He offered his hand to her, and she took it. She smiled as they headed down the hallway. _Let's just hope our friendship hasn't gone completely down the drain._

{Winston Chu}

Winston sat down on the front steps of Degrassi. School had just ended, and Cam was off to practice while Maya had left to go home. Tristan was at a Drama meeting. Thus, leaving Winston alone. _I should really get going._ Winston sighed to himself. He felt people walking down the steps beside him, many talking to their friends, or just rushing to meet their parents. Some headed to their cars, and others rushed to get to the bus. Winston looked up a bit when someone took a step on the step he was sitting on, but they didn't move after taking the step. _I could use some space here, buddy._ Winston glanced at the person's feet. _Someone's rich._

"Hey, Chewy." _Miles?_ Winston looked up, and saw Miles standing. "Can we talk?" Winston sighed. _If you say no, you're just going to make things worse, Winston._ Winston nodded slightly, and Miles sat down beside him. "So," Miles began, "I'm sorry." He said, looking over at Winston. Winston rose his eyebrows in shock. _He's never said it first._ "I, uh," Miles sighed, "Zoe and I are together, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Winston nodded slightly. "I uh, I knew that."

"I really like her." Miles said, smiling warmly. "I wanted to apologize about...everything." Miles began. "I'm sorry if you felt like you were hiding behind me." Miles sighed. "I'm sorry about everything I've done. You didn't deserve any of that, neither did your friends."

"Well, thanks." Winston smiled, nodding gently. "It means a lot." He rose from the step. "I should get going."

"Actually," Miles began, rising from the step, "father is having a little dinner party tonight with his friends," Miles smiled warmly, "I could always use company, and my mom would like to see some good influence on me." Winston smiled.

_Well, Winston? What now? Do you accept his apology? It'd be stupid to throw ten years of friendship down the drain, right? You can't lose him._ "Sure," Winston said, "why not?"

"Great," Miles smiled. "Are you still going home first? Or...we could just hang out in my room until the party starts."

"I don't have to go home." Winston said. "I'll just text my mom." Miles nodded.

"Let's go? My driver is right there." Winston nodded and walked alongside Miles. He glanced at Miles, and then smiled. _This won't hurt anyone. Right?_

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

Miles sat in the car with Winston. He had his phone in his hand, and had just sent Zoe a quick text. **With Winston. Gained his trust. Watch me succeed.** Miles slipped his phone into his pocket, and looked over at Winston. "So," Miles began, "how have you been?"

"Great," Winston said, "I, uh, I've been hanging out with Cam and Maya a lot." He smiled. "Tristan is also there when he can be." Winston added. "I actually went to The Dot with them, first time with friends." Miles nodded. _Was he really that lonely last year?_ Miles took a breath. _Granted..._

"Are you still on an antidepressant?" Miles asked casually.

"Yeah, took one this morning." Winston said, rubbing his neck. "It's...a routine." He nodded slightly. "For a while, you know." Miles nodded. "How are, uh, how are you and your dad?" Miles sighed.

"The same." Miles said.

"Oh." Winston said as the car approached the Hollingsworth Mansion. Winston took a breath. Winston got out the car with Miles, and held onto his book bag's strap. _Let's hope things go well tonight._

{Winston Chu}

Winston entered the Hollingsworth Mansion with Miles. One of the maids greeted the two. "Good afternoon, Miles." She smiled warmly. "Good afternoon, Winston." Winston gave a half-smile as he walked alongside Miles. "Sir Miles," the maid began, "your father's guests will be arriving in an hour or so." The maid added. Miles nodded and continued walking with Winston. The two entered the bar and dining area.

"You're home," Miles's mom spoke, and turned from where she stood at the bar, "oh, Winston." She smiled warmly. "It's nice to see that Miles has invited you. You're staying for dinner, yes? Miles could enjoy your company."

"Yes, Mrs. Hollingsworth." Winston smiled warmly. "I'll be staying for dinner." Mrs. Hollingsworth nodded and smiled. She walked out of the bar and over to the two.

"Your dad's guests are very important." Mrs. Hollingsworth said to Miles. "Please, don't do anything-"

"Stupid?" Miles asked, grinning. "I won't. Promise." Yeah, right. Mrs. Hollingsworth nodded. "We'll be in my room until it's time for dinner." Miles began. Mrs. Hollingsworth nodded, and left the room. Miles entered the bar, looking at the array of alcohol. _Really?_ "Want anything?" Miles asked.

"Nah," Winston shook his head at the offer. Miles grabbed a bottle and turned to Winston.

"Let's go." Miles smiled gently. Winston nodded and followed Miles up to his room. Miles opened the alcohol as soon as he reached his room, and took a sip of the drink. He smiled as Winston entered the room. "Tell me about you and your new friends." Miles said as he sat down on his bed. Winston sat down on the bed next to Miles, and furrowed his eyebrows. _What's there to say?_ "Tell me about Campbell Saunders, what's he like?"

"Oh, well, Cam's great." Winston began, sitting up a bit. "He's kind of shy, but people love him." Winston smiled a small smile. "Especially Maya." _Yeah, especially Maya._ "He's a great guy," Winston added, "he's caring." Miles nodded as he took another drink of the alcohol. Winston sighed. _He's going to get drunk, and mess up during the party._ "Miles, I don't think you should be drinking so much before your dad's dinner party."

"Whether I drink or not, father is still going to be mad about something." Miles shrugged. Winston sighed._ Right._

"Like always." Winston mumbled. Miles took another drink before speaking.

"You're really close to Maya, aren't you?" Miles asked.

"I, uh, I guess." Winston said coolly. "We're close too." He added. "She's an amazing person." Winston smiled.

"You like her?" Miles asked. "Ever flirted with her?"

"I'm not like that." Winston protested.

"Liking someone who's taken isn't a bad thing, Chewy." Winston sighed in defeat. "What about the other guy? The one Zoe befriended?"

"Tristan." Winston said quickly. "He's a good guy." He added. "He made this blog to ruin Zoe. Did you hear about that?" Miles nodded as he took another drink. Miles took a breath.

"I'm so glad you're here." Miles said casually. "I told Zoe this would work."_ What?_ Miles chugged down the rest of the bottle, and smiled.

"What do you mean-" Winston stopped when he noticed Miles had a look on his face._ I know that look._ Winston slowly turned, seeing Miles's father at the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Winston." Mr. Hollingsworth said casually. "I need to speak with my son."

"You really want to do this right now?" Miles scoffed. "Right before your party?"

"Yes." Mr. Hollingsworth said firmly. Winston's eyes widened a bit. _Not again._ He rose from his seat, and looked over at Miles, who nodded at him to leave. Winston walked past Mr. Hollingsworth, and cringed at the sound of the door shutting. He stood in front of the bedroom door, pacing back and forth. It was quiet at first. _Since we were seven. He's been doing this since we were seven and he...why won't he stop?_ Winston took a breath.

"You're a disgrace to the family name!" _No._ Winston shut his eyes when he heard a noise. _Not now._ "Why are you drinking?!" _Miles..._ "ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY DINNER PARTY?" Winston heard silence for a moment. "You shouldn't be drinking before an event like this, I've told you countless times!" Winston felt his stomach turn at another sound. He stopped pacing when he heard the door open. He watched as Mr. Hollingsworth fixed his tie, and headed down the stairs.

Winston slowly approached Miles's door. Miles was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. "M-miles?"

"Go home, Chewy." Miles shook his head. Winston looked down for a moment. "I-I'm sorry I lied to you." Miles added. "Just...go home."

Winston nodded slowly, and took one last look at Miles. "I'm sorry too." Winston said softly, and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Winston, I thought you were staying?" Mrs. Hollingsworth asked.

"I can't," Winston sighed, "my uh, parents just told me that I need to come home for something." Mrs. Hollingsworth nodded.

"I hope you'll be over soon, Miles needs company sometimes." Mrs. Hollingsworth smiled weakly.

"Yeah, definitely. Thank you." Winston nodded slightly as he walked out of the mansion._ Doubt I'll ever be here again._ Winston took a breath, taking one last glance at the mansion before he began walking home._ I guess some things really don't change._

* * *

A/N: AND DONE.

DID ANYONE ELSE LAUGH WHEN ALLI CARRIED AROUND CLARE'S FACE? BECAUSE I WAS CRACKING UP THE WHOLE TIME SHE WALKED AROUND WITH IT OMFG.

Basically, this is my favorite chapter, and I can't wait for you guys to read what's coming up!

OH! I've written the Matlinsworth One-Shot, and I kind of like it. I'll be posting it on **write-live-blog **on Tumblr very soon. I've also finished the Winya One-Shot (and it's so cute I'm in love with it), which I'll also be posting on **write-live-blog**, following a post of announcements. Check it out!

6 + Reviews for Chapter Five. :)


	17. P3: Chapter 5 It Gets Better

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks once again for the kind reviews. I'm so glad that you guys are loving this story and are shocked / liking Winston's storyline and Miles's storyline. Anyways, this is Chapter Five, meaning Part Three is half over, and Part Four only has two chapters! Basically, there are seven more chapters + epilogue. After this story ends, who knows? I might have a Camaya Fic (where Cam is part of the Paris trip) or I'll do something else. I posted the announcements on my blog, so expect the Winya & Matlinsworth one-shots soon. (I don't know which one to post first!)

* * *

{The Clarkson Residence}

{Campbell Saunders}

Cam and Winston stopped at the front door of the Clarkson Residence. Cam noticed a car in front of the house that he knew didn't belong to the Clarksons, so obviously they had a guest over. Cam glanced at Winston before he opened the door to the house. "Mrs. Clarkson?" Cam called out. "I'm home, and I have my friend Winston with me." Cam added. He closed the door behind himself and Winston.

"We're in the kitchen!" Mrs. Clarkson called out. "Come meet the guests." Cam sighed as he looked over at Winston. Winston shrugged, and the two walked towards the kitchen. Cam put down his duffle bag by the couch, and shrugged off his backpack.

"You can put down your book bag." Cam said, turning to Winston. Winston nodded, putting down his bag. He followed Cam to the kitchen entrance. "Is it okay if Maya comes to stay for dinner too?" Cam asked as he entered the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the guests. _Wait, hold on._ Cam smiled widely, and could see Mrs. Clarkson smiling as well. "Mom!" Cam was speechless. His mother was sitting at the breakfast bar with his father, his older brother Justin, his younger brother Mick, and his older sister Kailee. "Dad! I, wow." Cam said, letting out a breath.

"It's nice to see you too." Cam's mom smiled and got up from the breakfast bar. She walked over to Cam, and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much." She mumbled.

Cam hugged his mom back, smiling, "I missed you guys!" He said. "How long are you guys going to be here?" He asked.

"Well, we'll be here to see your game tomorrow night," his mom began, "and we leave Monday afternoon." Cam smiled widely. "We're staying at a hotel, and it's not far from here, so we can see you whenever we want to."

"I can't believe...wow." Cam smiled. "I'm just, I'm happy that you guys are here." He took a breath, and then remembered that Winston was beside him. "Oh!" He spoke up. "Mom, dad, Mick, Justin, Kailee," Cam began, "this is my bestfriend, Chewy." He gestured over to Winston.

"I'm Michelle Saunders." Cam's mom smiled. "You can call me Michelle."

"Robert Saunders." Cam's dad said firmly. "You can just call me 'Sir' for now." Winston rose his eyebrows, and Cam smiled.

"Mick." Mick nodded slightly. He was small, but he had a flashy smile. "What kind of name is Chewy?"

"It's Winston." Winston smiled. "Winston Chu." Mick nodded.

"Justin." Justin smiled warmly. He was tall, and was definitely athletic. "Glad to see that Cam has a best friend here." Winston nodded slightly.

"Kailee." Kailee smiled. She was average in height, but extraordinary in appearance. She was gorgeous. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, everyone seems to know each other now." Mrs. Clarkson smiled and looked over at Cam. "You mentioned Maya earlier?" She asked. "She can come over for dinner. Is Winston staying?" Cam nodded. "Perfect," Mrs. Clarkson smiled, "my husband and I planned a large dinner." She looked over at the rest of the Saunders. "Feel free to make yourselves feel at home until you go to your hotel later." Mrs. Clarkson added.

"Thank you so much, Elizabeth." Michelle smiled at Mrs. Clarkson before turning to her family. "We don't want to interrupt you and your friend," Michelle began, looking over at Cam and Winston, "we were actually planning on dropping our things at the hotel first, and get ready for dinner here."

"Yeah," Cam nodded, "I'll see you guys for dinner." He smiled as he hugged his family, one by one. "I can't wait for you guys to come to the game tomorrow." He said happily.

"We can't wait to see your NHL ready skills." Justin remarked. He got up from the breakfast bar with the rest of the family. "We'll see you at dinner, MVP." He teased, and began walking with Mick and Kailee. Cam's parents smiled at him one last time before leaving.

"Your family is really loving." Winston smiled.

"Yeah, they are." Cam said gently, smiling. _They won't be here for long...but I've got to make the most of it, right?_

{Maya Matlin}

Maya rang the doorbell of the Clarkson Residence. She waited a moment, before being greeted by Winston. "Hey, Chewy." Maya smiled. Winston opened the door for Maya to step in, and smiled.

"Hey, Maya." Winston said. He waited until she was inside before he closed the door behind her. He walked over to the couch, and Maya followed. Cam was sitting, and his attention was focused on a video he was watching on his iPad. It was footage from the last game he played in. "Hey, Cam," Winston began, "Maya's here."

Cam immediately turned his attention to Maya, and smiled. "Hey, you're here." He handed his iPad to Winston, and got up from the couch. He hugged Maya tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I have news." He smiled.

"Yeah?" Maya smiled. "What is it?"

"You get to meet my family tonight."_ Tonight? As in, tonight? His family? They came down to visit?_ "They came down as a surprise, and they're going to be here until Monday night." Cam smiled. "You get to meet them soon."

"Wow," Maya smiled, "that's..." she began, "that's crazy." She smiled. "I can't wait to meet them." She said, intertwining her hands with Cam's. "I bet they're nice, just like you." Cam smiled sheepishly. Maya looked over at Winston. "Did Chewy meet them already?" Cam nodded.

"They're loving." Winston smiled from his seat on the couch. He was on Cam's iPad, and was playing some game Maya didn't recognize.

"They'll love you." Cam said softly, leaning in closer to Maya. "I already do." Maya smiled, and Cam gave her a gentle kiss. Maya kissed him back, smiling.

"Gross, get a room." Winston remarked sarcastically. Cam and Maya pulled away slowly, and laughed as they let go of each other's hands.

"Well, this is kind of the house I live in." Cam smiled as he looked over at Winston. Winston shrugged, and turned his attention back to the game he was playing. Cam smiled and took one of Maya's hands before taking a seat by Winston. Maya sat down on his left, leaning on him a bit. "You guys are coming to the game tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Winston said, not even turning from the game.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Maya smiled. She squeezed Cam's hand gently, and took a breath. _His family will like me, right?_

_#_

{Zoe Rivas}

{Ice Hounds Hockey Game - 15 Minutes to Start}

Zoe scowled from her seat besides Miles. She could see Maya, Winston, and Tristan sitting together, waiting for Cam. "I can't believe them." She mumbled. She shook her head as a family took the empty seats beside her. She rolled her eyes before glancing at Miles. She noticed a healing bruise on his cheek. It wasn't too bad, as it was healing, but she hadn't exactly noticed it before. "What happened?" Zoe asked softly, placing her hand over Miles's hand.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said quietly. He sighed. "Do you know anything about hockey?"

"Hockey?" Zoe scoffed. "Nope, but I know that the team captain is Mike Dallas and the MVP is Campbell Saunders." Zoe spoke with confidence.

"Excuse me," Zoe heard a woman's voice beside her, "did I hear your correctly? Campbell Saunders is the MVP?" Zoe turned to the woman, and flashed a smile.

"Of course," Zoe smiled, "since last year."

The woman smiled, "That's my son." She said softly, turning to look at the ice. _Wait, son?_

"Wait, son?" Zoe asked. "You're his mother?" The woman nodded. "I'm his friend, Zoe." Zoe lied. She smiled. "I had no idea you were in town."

"It was...a surprise." Mrs. Saunders smiled. "I don't think I've heard of you before." Mrs. Saunders added.

"I'm new to the school." Zoe shrugged. Wait. She's probably heard of Maya and Winston, right? "You must know Maya and Winston." She smiled.

"They're good kids." Mrs. Saunders smiled. "Maya makes him happy." Zoe held back a scowl.

"Maya Matlin?" Zoe smiled. "I've heard a lot about her." Zoe said, shrugging. "But I guess if Campbell can get over everything, I can too."

Mrs. Saunders furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Campbell never told you?" Zoe asked, sympathy in her voice. "Last year, Campbell got in a fight with another student over Maya." Zoe said matter-of-factly. "Maya cause a lot of trouble at school too." She smirked. "Plus, I'm pretty sure she has a thing for his friend Winston." Zoe looked over at Maya, Winston, and Tristan. _Perfect timing._ Maya bumped her shoulder against Winston, and laughed at him. "But it's whatever, you know." Zoe shrugged.

Mrs. Saunders nodded, speechless. She turned away from Zoe. Zoe smirked as she turned to Miles. "What did you just do?" Miles asked.

"What?" Zoe asked innocently. "You want her, don't you?" Miles didn't reply. "Thought so." Zoe rolled her eyes. Zoe smirked as the game began. _Have fun while you can, Maya. I don't think you'll be having any fun after tonight._

{Campbell Saunders}

Campbell smiled as he left the locker room. He walked out of the hockey rink. The other team's members were greeting their family. Campbell looked around, hoping to find his family or his friends. His eyes lit up when he saw his family walk out of the hockey rink. He took a breath._ I hope they're proud of me._ He was about to walk, when someone jumped onto his back. He was alert, so he didn't fall down, but he was a bit freaked out. "Whoa!" Campbell glanced up, and saw that it was Maya. "Hey," he smiled, "you scared me." Winston and Tristan walked up to the couple, smiling.

"I'm so proud of you." Maya said as she got off of Campbell's back. He turned to face Maya, and placed his hands at her waist.

"Thank you." He said softly. "I'm proud of you, you impressed my family last night." Maya smiled. Campbell leaned in, and kissed Maya. Maya smiled as she kissed him back.

"Aww." Tristan cooed.

"I'm pretty sure the front of the rink isn't your own room." Winston protested. Campbell laughed as he pulled away from Maya. Winston smiled. "You were great out there, Cam."

Campbell smiled as he held Maya's hand. "Thanks, Chewy."

"Looks like your family is waiting for you." Tristan pointed out. The group turned their attention to where Tristan was looking. Campbell smiled when he saw his family just a few feet from him. He walked over with Maya, and Winston followed along with Tristan.

"You did great out there!" Justin spoke up first. "Your skills have been improving." Campbell smiled at his brother.

"Justin's right," Kailee added, "you were amazing."

"I liked it!" Mick said, flashing a toothy grin.

"We're all proud of you." Mr. Saunders smiled.

"Yeah, we're definitely proud." Mrs. Saunders said softly. She glanced at Maya and Winston. "Anyways, we should get to the hotel. You're sleeping there with us tonight, right?" Mrs. Saunders asked Campbell.

"Yeah, definitely." Campbell smiled. "We're heading there now?" Mrs. Saunders nodded. Campbell nodded at his mom, and turned to his friends. "I'll see you on Monday." He smiled at Maya. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry that I can't take walk you home." He said softly. "I'll call you tonight."

Maya blushed, "It's fine. I can just head home with Tristan or Chewy." She said softly. "I'll wait for your call." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Campbell whispered. He gave Maya a tight hug before turning to Winston and Tristan.

"See you guys on Monday." He nodded slightly. "Can one of you take her home?" Campbell asked.

"I could take her home." Winston said gently. "I'm walking too."

"Thanks Chewy." Campbell smiled. "See you guys." He said, nodding as he left with his family.

"You really like that girl, don't you?" Justin teased as the family began walking to the rental car. "She makes you really happy." Campbell nodded. Yeah, she does.

Campbell felt his mom place her hand on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you about her." She said softly as the family walked ahead of them. The two slowly followed. "I don't want you to see her anymore, and I don't want you to be involved with that boy, Winston."

What? "What?" Campbell asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why?"

"You didn't tell me your girlfriend was..._one of those girls._" Mrs. Saunders said softly. "She's a girl who is involved with way too many boys, and I don't want that in your life."

"She's not one of those girls." Campbell said quickly. "Where did you hear that, mom?" Mrs. Saunders didn't speak. "Maya's an amazing girl, and she's one of the reasons why I'm actually happy here." Campbell shook his head. "What's wrong with Winston?"

"He seems to be very close to your girlfriend." Mrs. Saunders sighed.

"Yeah, that's what happens when he becomes my best friend, he also becomes my girlfriend's best friend." Campbell added. "They're both great people, mom." Campbell sighed. "I'm not going to stop seeing Maya because you think she has too many guys in her life." Campbell said as they reached the car. "And Winston is probably the first friend I've made besides Maya and Tristan that didn't bully me right away." Campbell shook his head as he got into the car.

Mrs. Saunders sighed as she got into the passenger seat.

_Maya's not one of those girls. She's what makes me happy. She's what's keeping me...here._

* * *

A/N:

What did you guys think? Did you read the announcements on **write-live-blog**? Do you guys want the Matlinsworth One-Shot first or the Winya One-Shot? I like both of them, but to me the Winya one is way cuter. (Being totally biased. HAHAHA.) Would you rather I post those two one-shots on** write-live-blog **or on both **write-live-blog **and on here as a collection of One-Shots? (Meaning I might write more one-shots.) **  
**

7 + Reviews for Chapter Six. :)


	18. P3: Chapter 6 It's Time

A/N: Hey guys! I start tennis tomorrow, so this quota will definitely need to be reached in order for you guys to get another update. Anyways, this story is almost over! There are only 10 Chapters in Part Three, and guess what? We're on Chapter Six! Part Four has Two Chapters and then there's an Epilogue. So, what do you guys think my next FanFic should be about? I'm considering taking your guys' ideas and putting it into a story, but I need to know what you guys want to see, but just can't seem to write.

Oh! Also, tomorrow you'll get the Matlinsworth One-Shot, and on Tuesday you'll get the Winya One-Shot. I hope you guys like them. Also, to the Guest who offered the idea of a one-shot that includes Miles + Zoe finding out about Cam (but the one-shot doesn't have Cam), I might use that idea, so thanks for the suggestion, it'll obviously be dedicated to you. AND YES, WINYA IS PERFECT.

Here's Chapter Six. Hope you like it!

* * *

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Winston Chu}

Winston walked into the school. He took a breath before he approached Maya and Cam. They were standing at the lockers. "Hey guys," Winston said casually. The two looked at him, and smiled. "Has your family left yet?" Winston asked, rubbing his neck. Cam sighed, nodding slightly. He looked at Maya, and then to Winston.

"I actually have to tell you guys something." Cam said gently. Maya furrowed her eyebrows, and Winston turned his attention to Cam. "I think...someone spoke to my mom at the game." Cam sighed. "Someone told her about last year." He turned to Maya. Winston noticed Maya's smile fall, and her eyes fall sad. "I think it might be Zoe," Cam began, "because my mom and I made up, and I asked her about it." Cam said gently. "My mom told me that I had to stop seeing you," Cam shook his head as he looked at Maya, "and that I had to stop being your friend." He looked at Winston.

"Wait, what do I have to do with last year?" Winston asked.

"It'd...make sense if you knew what happened last year." Cam sighed. He looked over at Maya, and grabbed her hand. "It's stupid." Cam looked over at Winston. "Zoe went straight to my mom to try and break us up."

"I didn't think she was that evil." Maya scoffed. Winston sighed as he opened his locker. "I'm sick of Zoe." Maya shook her head.

"Maybe you guys just need to get your mind off of her." Winston said coolly. "Do something else, you know?" He shrugged.

"Chewy's right." Cam said, looking down at Maya. "Forget Zoe for now, okay?" Maya nodded. "Are we still on for tonight?" Cam asked, looking up at Winston.

"Yeah, my mom said you guys could come over." Winston said as he closed his locker. "We should get to class." He glanced at Maya. Maya nodded and gave Cam a tight hug.

"I'll see you, okay?" Maya smiled as she let go of Cam. "Come on Chewy, let's go." Winston nodded and began walking alongside Maya. "I can't wait to meet your parents." Maya smiled. "I bet they're great people." Winston nodded slightly. Yeah, the best... "Do you have any siblings?" Maya asked.

"Only child." Winston shrugged.

"Oh," Maya nodded, "well, at least you get most of the house to yourself, right?"

"I guess." Winston nodded. "It's just me and my mom most of the time, if my dad's working." Winston added. "But there are times when he's always there." Winston said casually. "Like these days." Maya nodded, and smiled.

"Do you think they'll like me and Cam?" Maya asked.

"Definitely," Winston smiled, "they like pretty much anyone I'm friends with." He said, rubbing his neck. _Because you only had one friend._

"Cool," Maya smiled, "well, this is my stop." She shook her head. "See you at lunch, Chewy." Maya smiled before entering the classroom. Winston nodded and smiled to himself as he headed to his classroom. _Not so nervous around her anymore, Winston. Good job._

{Maya Matlin}

{Chu Residence}

Maya held onto Cam's arm as they approached the entrance of the Chu Residence with Winston. Winston grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened the front door. "Come on in, guys." Winston smiled. "Welcome to my house." Maya smiled as she entered the house with Cam. She closed the door behind them as they followed Winston to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm home." Winston spoke. "I have Maya and Cam with me."

Maya smiled when she saw Winston's mom. She turned from her position in front of the refrigerator._ Wow, Winston kind of looks like his mom._ Mrs. Chu was petite, had dark hair like Winston, and a smile like Winston's. "Hi!" Mrs. Chu smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you two."

"I'm Maya Matlin." Maya smiled.

"Campbell Saunders." Cam said gently.

"We're going up to my room." Winston said, looking at his mom. Mrs. Chu nodded slightly.

"You two are staying for dinner, yes?" She asked, looking over at Maya and Cam. The two nodded. "Dinner is at five thirty." Mrs. Chu smiled. "Winston, your dad is home, okay? He's busy." Winston nodded and turned away from the kitchen. He began walking up the stairs.

"Your mom seems really nice." Cam said gently. Winston shrugged.

"Yeah," Winston stopped at a door. "Here's my room." He said, opening the door.

Maya let go of Cam's arm as she entered the bedroom. Winston put down his book bag by his desk. He turned to Cam and Maya, slipping his hands in his pocket. Maya smiled as she glanced around the room with Cam. She noticed the posters of Indie bands she had never heard of. She saw a framed picture of him and his parents. Maya smiled when she saw his desk. It had a laptop on top of it, and a framed picture of him and Miles on the actual desk. _He didn't put that away?_

"Nice room." Cam smiled. Winston smiled back before sitting down on the chair at his desk. Maya watched as he looked at the picture of him and Miles, and didn't bother moving it.

Cam and Maya walked over to Winston's bed, and sat down as they faced him.

"Hey, is that a picture of you and Miles?" Maya asked, looking at Winston. Winston nodded without turning to look at the picture.

"If I take it off, my parents will start asking why." Winston sighed. "They don't know that Miles and I aren't exactly buddies anymore."

"Oh." Maya said gently. "Well," she shrugged slightly, "you never know what can happen later on." She added, suggesting that Winston could become Miles's friend again. _Wouldn't hurt you to try?_

"Winston, did you replace the pills in your box?" Maya and Cam turned their attention to the door. A man, presumably Winston's dad, was at the door. _Pills?_ Maya glanced at Winston, who got up from his seat and walked over to the man.

"Dad," Winston sighed, "meet Maya and Cam." He gestured to the couple. "Guys, meet my dad."

Winston's dad looked over at the two, nodding and smiling. He turned back to Winston. "Well?" Winston sighed. He nodded slightly.

"Yes, dad." He mumbled. "They...they didn't know about it." He added. Maya furrowed her eyebrows.

"Doesn't Miles know?" Mr. Chu asked.

"Yeah, dad, but I haven't known these two that long." Winston added. Mr. Chu nodded and looked over at Maya and Cam. He smiled, nodded, and turned back to Winston. The two were no speaking inaudibly, and soon, Mr. Chu left.

Winston sighed as he walked back into the room.

"What was your dad talking about?" Cam asked. "What pills?"

Winston sat down on his chair. "I..." he sighed, "you can't tell anyone, because only my parents and Miles knows, okay?" Maya and Cam nodded. "I...I uh, I take antidepressants." He said slowly. "Just like you."

"What?" Maya asked. "But, how? Why? You're so...happy!"

Winston laughed, shaking his head, "Yeah, because I've been on them for years." He added. "It's a long story."

"We're willing to listen." Cam spoke up.

Winston nodded. "Well, um," he sighed, "my whole life, my parents...have either not been there or couldn't be there," he began, "they still expected the best from me, high grades, no trouble," Winston shook his head, "but they just weren't there." Winston sighed. "When time came for the sixth grade, my...I um," Winston took a breath, "I tried to hurt myself, just like you did." Cam took a breath. Winston nodded. "Yeah, pretty crazy." Winston said. "My parents came home, and caught me." Winston continued. "They found out that I had depression, and I was put on antidepressants."

"Wow." Maya spoke softly. "I...we didn't know that."

"Most people don't." Winston shrugged. "Nobody at school noticed, except for Miles." Winston sighed. "It's nothing." He added. "I only became depressed because I was neglected...and I always thought wrong about myself." Winston shrugged. "Things are different now."

"Thank you." Cam said slowly. "For understanding." Winston nodded, and smiled.

"It's nothing." He said. "Someone's got to understand." He shrugged a bit. "It turns out it's me."

Maya took a breath. She looked over at Winston. He looked up, and made eye contact with Maya. He gave a half-smile, and Maya smiled back. _No wonder he gets...everything. I never thought of it like that..._

"You guys want to, uh, head down?" Winston asked. "Dinner starts soon." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, sure." Cam got off of the bed, and Maya followed behind him. She took Cam's hand as they left the room with Winston. She watched as Winston walked ahead of them. Cam could be as happy as him. _He could be that happy..._ Maya looked over at Cam._ I just want you to be happy._

* * *

__A/N: Baby put ya pom-poms down for meeeee. (Sorry, I was listening to the Jonas Brothers while writing this AN?)

Well, there you go! I'm so glad you guys like the backstory I've written for Winston. I know it's shocking, and different, and I'm happy about that. I'm so happy that you guys are loving everything right now, and you guys are just amazing. I might not update tomorrow unless you guys can reach the quota, so it might be goodbye until I find time! Hahaha.

**Also, I was wondering if you guys had suggestions? I know some people have amazing ideas, but can't seem to write it out or don't exactly like to write. I'd love to write your guys' ideas, kind of like writing prompts? If you have any suggestions for one - shots (meaning I'll probably post a collection of them? :D) please leave it with your review. I'll dedicate that one-shot for you, and I'll do my best in writing it. Thanks!**

8 + Reviews. (Small-ish quota because tomorrow is only Day 1 of Tennis!)


	19. P3: Chapter 7 Did It For You

A/N: Did you guys reach the quota? No, no you guys didn't, buuuuut I found some time to update! (swag)

I had so much fun at tennis today! I need to work on some things, but it was my first day of tennis in my entire life. I'm just glad that I'm not the girl who hits the ball against the rim of her racquet, or the girl that doesn't bring a racquet, or the girl that just pouts the whole time. I'm not saying that there are girls like that there, but at least I'm not that girl! ;) It's really fun, though, and exciting and just plain wonderful.

Here's Chapter Seven!

* * *

Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

Miles slipped his hands in his pockets as he waited for Zoe by her locker. He knew she'd be mad. She'd be annoyed, angered, and pretty much pissed off. Miles leaned against the locker, and sighed. _It's time to give up. I wonder if she'll give up with me._ Miles took a breath when he saw Zoe, and stood up properly. He saw her smile at him before she approached him. "Hey," Zoe smiled, "why are you waiting for me?" She asked. "I didn't ask you to do that."

"I'm done." Miles said. Zoe furrowed her eyebrows before she opened her locker. "I don't want to do this anymore." Miles continued. "I don't want to pretend to be your boyfriend, I don't want to ruin Cam and Maya's relationship, and I don't want to ruin their friendship with Winston."

"You're seriously dropping me?" Zoe asked bitterly. "After all of our hard work?"

"Yeah, I am." Miles said gently. He sighed. "I think it's crazy that you're still going to do this." He smirked. "But, it's your choice. So, whatever." Miles walked away, leaving Zoe behind. He took a breath when he saw Winston, Cam, and Maya at the lockers._ I need to talk to Chewy. Alone._ Miles sighed when Winston turned his head, and his smile fell when he saw Miles. He wasn't frowning, but he didn't look too happy.

Miles watched as Winston turned back to the couple, and he soon left the lockers with Maya. Miles sighed as he began walking to class himself. _I need to fix things._

{Winston Chu}

Winston took his seat in the middle of the classroom. He sighed to himself before resting his head on his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows when Miles walked in, without Zoe. Winston waited a moment, and was even more surprised when Miles took the empty seat beside him. _What's going on?_ After a moment, Winston saw Zoe walk in, and she immediately headed to the back. "Hey," Miles began, looking over at Winston, "can we talk, after class?"

"It depends." Winston began. "Is it important?" Miles nodded. Winston's eyes glanced at Miles's arm. He had a slight bruise. _Probably from his dad._ Winston took a breath, and nodded slightly before looking away. _You can't throw this friendship away, Chewy. You've got to make it work. Somehow._

#

Winston got up from his seat. He turned to Miles, who was closing his bag before getting up. Miles nodded slightly at Winston, and the two walked out together. "Go ahead," Winston said, "say what you need to say."

"I'm sorry." Miles began. "I'm really sorry." Miles sighed. "I know that I lied last time." Winston glanced at Miles. "But I mean it this time," Miles added, "Zoe and I...well, I'm done." Miles shrugged. "I dropped her this morning." He added. "I know it's not easy for you to forgive."_ Yeah, it isn't_. "But I don't want to throw away ten years of friendship down the drain, Chewy."

"You're right." Winston sighed. "It'd be dumb to throw away our friendship." He added. "I just..." Winston sighed as they approached the cafeteria. "When you told me that it was all a lie..." Winston shook his head, "I couldn't believe you'd go as far as that to try to ruin my friendship with Cam and Maya." Winston added. "I've finally got a group of friends who notice who I am." Winston began. "You tried to ruin that."

"And you didn't deserve that, at all." Miles shook his head. "I shouldn't have tried to ruin your friendship." He began. "I'm sorry."

Winston nodded. He sighed as they entered the cafeteria. "Okay." Winston sighed as they got into the lunch line. "I'll forgive you." Winston began. "If you explain how that happened." He gestured towards Miles's bruise on his arm. Miles sighed.

"Father caught me smoking a joint inside the house." Miles smiled warmly. "Apparently, mother forgot to put out the scented candles and my siblings could smell it easily."

"You shouldn't be smoking inside the house." Winston mumbled as they left the line with their food trays. "Don't you want it to stop?"

"When you've been through what I've been through, you stop caring." Miles sighed. Winston took a breath as they approached the table.

"Hey guys," Winston said slowly. Maya and Cam turned, and their expressions changed when they saw Miles. Tristan, on the other hand, already had a scowl on his face. "Um, I can explain." Winston began. "Can we sit?" Winston asked slowly.

"Go ahead." Cam said firmly.

Miles sat down next to Winston. The other three turned their attention to Winston and Miles. "I think you should speak first." Winston said, turning to Miles. Miles nodded slightly.

"Well," Miles began, "I'd like to apologize for everything." He continued. "I'm sorry that I flirted with you," he looked over at Maya, "I'm sorry that I tried to break you two up," he looked over at Cam, "and I'm sorry that I tried to ruin everything for you." Miles glanced at Winston. Winston nodded slightly.

"Guys," Winston sighed, "Miles is a great person, and I think if-"

"Okay." Cam said, stopping Winston.

"Okay?" Winston furrowed his eyebrows.

"We forgive you." Cam said softly. Winston noticed Cam squeeze Maya's hand. Maya glanced at Cam, nodding slightly. "But I still don't trust you. Neither does Maya."

"I understand." Miles said gently. "I should probably go now." He said, looking over at Winston.

"No, you can stay." Maya said. "Any friend of Chewy is our friend too." She let out a breath, looking over at Cam and Tristan, who both nodded.

"Thanks." Miles said, smiling warmly.

"So, tell us about yourself." Tristan said, smiling. He was alert, and was sitting up.

"Well," Miles shrugged, "there's not much to say." He began. "My family is rich," he sighed, "my dad constantly has parties, and is involved with politics." Miles added. "My mom's...nice." He shrugged. "I have siblings."

Winston laughed. "Miles is trouble." He added. "But good trouble." Tristan smiled as he listened.

"How long have you guys been friends?" Cam asked.

"Uh, since we were five." Miles said. "Our parents knew each other in college, and met again when we were five." Miles added.

"Wow, that's a long time." Maya smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Miles nodded, "it is."

"So Chewy must know a lot about you, right?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I do." Winston smiled.

"How'd you get that?" Cam asked, gesturing to the bruise on Miles's arm. Miles and Winston looked over at each other. They nodded slightly, didn't say much, and turned to the group. "Was it wrong to ask?" Cam mumbled. "Sorry."

"No, no need to apologize." Miles sighed. "Smoking inside the house." Cam and Maya furrowed their eyebrows. "It's normal in the Hollingsworth clan." Maya rose her eyebrows, and Cam's eyes widened a bit. Miles nodded slightly. "Now you know." Miles smiled. "It's nothing." He added. "Chewy knows," he looked over at Winston, "he's known since it began."

The group was quiet for a moment.

"Um, so where were you before you came to this school?" Maya asked.

"Boarding school." Miles began. "I got kicked out for arson."

"You started a fire?" Tristan asked.

"Yup," Miles smiled, "and now I'm here." The group nodded at Miles. "I'm sorry again, for everything." He looked over at Maya and Cam. "I don't even know why I did the things I did." He shrugged. "I was just..."

"If you don't really like Maya, then who do you like?" Tristan asked.

"Zoe." Miles said. "She's just...too into ruining your life." He looked over at Maya. "I don't know how to approach her."

Winston laughed, "You're funny." He turned to Miles. "Do what you usually do." He shrugged. "No doubt Zoe won't fall for it." Miles shook his head, and shrugged. "It's worth the try, man." Winston pointed out. "Ask her out on a date."

"Says the guy who's never had a girlfriend." Miles looked over at Winston. Winston shrugged and shook his head. "I guess." He shrugged. "Won't hurt anyone."

"Are you sure you want to be with someone that..." Maya furrowed her eyebrows at her failure to think of a word.

"Evil?" Cam and Winston asked in unison. The two smiled at Maya.

"I guess." She laughed.

"She is...something." Miles smiled warmly. "But I like her." He added. Winston looked over at Miles. _Haven't heard that in a while._ "I just want her to stop what she's doing."

"I think Chewy's right." Cam agreed. "Ask her out."

Miles looked over at Cam. "You think so?"

Cam nodded, "Yeah, it'll work."

Winston smiled as he looked over at Miles, Cam, Maya, and Tristan._ Things are working out for once._

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter either. :P BUUUT the last three chapters of Part Three are really good, in my opinion. ;) SO YOU GUYS WILL GET THAT SOOON.

Seriously, reach the quota & you get an update. I only updated today because of how excited I was earlier because of tennis. :))

8 + REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER EIGHT.


	20. P3: Chapter 8 Something That We're Not

A/N: You guys met the quota! Yay! Anyways, tennis was fantastic! I can't serve, but my form is going well and I'm getting there. Plus someone specific was there. :-) SOOOO, here we go. OH! I also posted the Matlinworth one-shot on **write-live-blog**. Tomorrow you'll all get the Winya one shot and then soon they'll be here on ! Thanks again!

* * *

{Degrassi Community School - Toronto}

{Zoe Rivas}

Zoe pouted as she walked out of Degrassi. School had just ended. _Thank God._ Zoe rolled her eyes before jumping. Someone had placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned, sighing in relief when she saw it was only Miles. Then, she remembered the other day. "What the hell do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms. Miles looked down at her, and smiled warmly. _I miss seeing that smile. Even though he dropped me not too long ago..._

"I'm sorry that I just dropped you like that." Miles began. "But I still think you shouldn't go through with your plans." He added. "I really like you," Miles added, "and I wanted to invite you out. A dinner, you and me." Miles smiled. "Tonight?"_ A date? A real date?_ Zoe felt her heart race, and her stomach turn.

"I'd-I'd love that." Zoe blurted out. "Um, call me at six before you come by?" Zoe asked, smiling.

"Yeah, definitely." Miles smiled. "I have to go." He glanced at the front of the school. "I'll see you tonight?" Zoe nodded, watching as Miles headed to his car. He got into the back, and Zoe could see Winston in the car. _Miles's life is going so well now. It won't hurt to go out on a date, right?_

#

Zoe stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Her mom, who was also her manager, was on the phone with Zoe's agent. She could tell, because her mom mentioned some acting gigs Zoe could go for. Zoe bit her lip, waiting for her mom to put the phone down. After a few minutes of waiting, Zoe's mom put the phone down. She turned, and saw Zoe. "Zoe!" Mrs. Rivas smiled. "How are you? How was school? Do you need something?"

"I'm great." Zoe smiled. "School was good, as always." She continued. "I was just...I'm going out tonight." She said slowly. "With Miles Hollingsworth."

"That boy you went out with once?" Mrs. Rivas asked. "The one with a father involved in politics?"

"That's the one." Zoe smiled. "We're going out tonight.

"That's not a good idea." Mrs. Rivas said firmly. "The paparazzi saw you two that one time, and luckily we stopped them from publishing anything." Mrs. Rivas added. "I don't want you seeing that boy, we can't be involved with a family of politics." Mrs. Rivas continued, shaking her head. "You should be with a fellow actor or singer or even an athlete." Mrs. Rivas smiled. "No politics." Her smile fell, and she had a strict look on her face.

"But I already said yes." Zoe protested.

"I'm your mother, and I say no." Mrs. Rivas said coldly. "You're not going out on that date, and that's final." She added. "I don't want you involved with that Hollingsworth boy." Zoe took a breath, and nodded slightly.

"Okay." Zoe sighed. "I'm...going to go update my blog or something." She shrugged and left the kitchen. She shook her head. _Why did I agree to having my mom as my manager? Right. Because "mother knows best". Yeah, right_. Zoe bit her lip as she walked up the stairs. _How do I tell Miles I can't go out with him without mentioning my mom?_ Zoe opened the door to her room, and sighed as she walked in. _I can't stand him up...should I be rude?_

Zoe sat down, and bit her lip. _What do I do?_

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

Miles took a breath as he looked at the clock. It was almost six, and he was dressed. He had his wallet in his pocket. He just waited to call Zoe. _She won't mind if I call a few minutes before, right?_ Miles took out his phone, and dialed Zoe's number. He waited a moment, and then she picked up. "Zoe, hey." Miles smiled. "Um, I'll be there soon?"

"No, you won't." Zoe said monotonously. "I can't go."

"Oh," Miles furrowed his eyebrows, "why not?"

"Reasons." Zoe said bitterly. "I have to go. Bye." She hung up, leaving Miles on the line. Miles sighed as he hung up as well. He looked at his phone, shaking his head. _She's canceling? Just like that? Something's up._ Miles got up from his bed, and sighed. _Maybe I should leave her alone for now. I shouldn't have rushed in right away._ He looked at his phone again. _Might as well._ Miles dialed Winston's number, waiting.

"Hello?" Winston answered the phone.

"Hey, Chewy," Miles said, sighing, "are you busy?"

"I'm at The Dot, with Cam, Maya, and Tristan." Winston said. "Shouldn't you be with Zoe?"

"She...kind of blew me off?" Miles said slowly. "Do you guys want to come over?" He asked. Miles waited a moment.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon." Winston said. "Sorry about Zoe." Winston sighed. "We'll see you, okay?"

"Alright, see you soon." Miles spoke before hanging up. He sat down, and shook his head. _I can't believe she'd do that._

{Winston Chu}

{Hollingsworth Mansion}

Winston approached the familiar front door with Cam, Maya, and Tristan. He knocked on it, and waited a moment before being greeted by Mrs. Hollingsworth. "Good evening, Mrs. Hollingsworth." Winston smiled warmly. "Um, Miles asked us to come over?"

"Good evening, Winston." Mrs. Hollingsworth smiled. "He's up in his room." Winston nodded and entered the house with the trio. He closed the door behind them, and led them up the stairs. He slipped his hands in his pockets as he approached Miles's room. _Please don't be drinking. Not now. Not tonight._ Winston knocked on Miles's door.

"Hey, it's Winston." Winston spoke.

"It's open." Miles called out. Winston opened the door. Miles was sitting on his bed, empty handed. "Welcome." He smiled warmly.

"Miles," Winston began, "um, care to explain?" Miles nodded, and gestured for the group to sit down. Cam and Maya sat on Miles's desk chair, facing him. Winston sat at the end of Miles's bed, while Tristan stood beside Maya and Cam.

"I called her, like she told me to." Miles began, smiling gently. "She told me she couldn't go, for reasons."

"What were her reasons?" Cam asked.

"She didn't tell me." Miles shrugged. "She just said she had reasons, and hung up on me." Miles sighed. "I don't know why, she seemed excited when I asked her out."

"Think it's another way to break all of us up?" Maya looked over at Winston. Winston sighed and turned to Miles.

"She played you." Winston rubbed his neck. "I think this was just another one of her schemes." Winston sighed. "Maybe you need to lay off Zoe for now?"

"I guess." Miles shrugged. "I just didn't think she'd stoop that low." He mumbled. He looked over at the group again.

"Don't worry, you've got us." Tristan smiled. Miles nodded slightly, sighing to himself.

"Well-" Winston stopped when he heard someone clear their throat. The group, including Miles, turned to the door. _Oh, no. Not now. Not again._ Winston took a breath.

"Can I speak with my son?" Mr. Hollingsworth looked at the group. Winston saw an envelope in his hand. _Grades came out._ Winston looked over at Miles, his eyes wide. Miles sat up a bit.

"You really want to do this right now?" Miles scoffed. "Wasn't the other night enough for you?" Mr. Hollingsworth glared at his son, and nodded. "Alright," Miles shrugged. He looked over at Winston, nodding slightly.

"Hey guys," Winston turned to the other three, "have I shown you guys the hallway? There's a nice view of the downstairs." He said sheepishly. Winston rose from the bed. He looked over at Cam, Maya, and Tristan, gesturing for them to come out of the room. The trio nodded, following Winston out of the room.

"What's going on?" Cam asked as Mr. Hollingsworth entered the room, closing the door behind him. The four stood out in the hallway.

"It's..." Winston stopped when he heard Mr. Hollingsworth begin screaming at Miles, "it's normal for the Hollingsworth family." He said quietly.

"Is he okay?" Maya asked. The group could hear Mr. Hollingsworth rant about how unlike a Hollingsworth his son was being. Winston cringed when he heard Miles yell back. _Don't fight him, Miles._

"It'll all be over." Winston looked at the trio. "I promise." He looked down at the first floor, taking in a breath. "I'm sorry that you guys got dragged into this, if Miles and I had known that this was going to happen, I-we..."

"It's fine." Cam said firmly. "How long has this been going on?"

"It's...a long story." Winston said quietly. The group waited, and soon the door to Miles's room opened. The group turned, and saw Miles sitting at his bed. His arm was slightly red, and his left cheek was red as well. Winston swallowed hard, and walked into the room first. "You okay?" Miles laughed softly, shaking his head.

"You always ask that." Miles began. "I'm great." He looked behind Winston, at Cam, Maya, and Tristan. "Now you three know." He shrugged. "Welcome to my life."

Winston glanced at Cam and Maya. Maya squeezed Cam's hand, and the two remained silent. Tristan kept his hand slightly over his mouth. "So," Winston began, "we should...probably explain, right?" Miles nodded at Winston. Winston sat down by Miles on his bed. Cam and Maya sat down on the desk chair again, with Tristan standing beside them.

"Why don't you begin, Chewy?" Miles asked. Winston nodded slightly.

"Well," Winston sighed, "Miles and I have been friends since we were five." Winston began. "When we were seven, Miles kind of...began stirring up trouble." Winston continued. "He teased the girl living next door to him," Winston added, "and her parents got so mad that they told Miles's parents." Winston sighed. "Normally, his parents forgave him for it, but his dad...thought otherwise." Winston sighed. He began rubbing his neck. "I was helping Miles's mom set the table for dinner," Winston continued, "and I went to go call Miles to ask him to reach something for me, he's always been taller," Winston added, "and I heard his dad yelling at him."

"I can go on." Miles spoke, stopping Winston. Winston nodded. "I didn't know Chewy saw until afterwards. My dad didn't know Chewy knew until maybe a year after he started." Miles added. "He threatened Chewy too," Miles shook his head, "if he told anyone, he could ruin Chewy's family, just like that. It's easy when you're in politics." Miles sighed. "So, that's...pretty much the start." Miles added. "I got used to it after a while. Father always caught me messing around with girls, sneaking booze, and smoking." Miles continued. "Sometimes he just gets mad over stupid things...like earlier."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cam said quietly.

"It's whatever." Miles shrugged. "You get used to things after a while."

Winston sighed. "You shouldn't've had to adapt to that." Winston added. "I think you should do something about it."

"Like what?" Miles scoffed. "My mom's too scared to talk to my dad about it."

"Then why don't you talk to him?" Maya asked. "It...might not work if your dad isn't the kind of person who'll listen, but maybe if you just...talk to him."

"My dad hasn't had a real conversation with me in years." Miles shook his head. "Guys, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Miles added. "How about we do something else?" Miles asked.

"Let's watch a movie." Tristan suggested.

"I like that idea." Maya agreed. Cam and Winston nodded in agreement.

"Winston, would you like to pick the movie?" Miles asked.

"Yes!" Winston smiled, getting up and walking over to Miles's collection of movies. Winston smiled to himself as he sat at the collection. He glanced at the group, seeing them all smile and chat with each other.

_Just like this. This is how it's supposed to be._

* * *

A/N: So, this story is almost over. My writing is going to be really odd and funky these last few chapters (because that's what my writing is always like near the end, I'm working on that..) BUUUT, I hope you all will enjoy. Expect the Winya one-shot soon, and a few other ones!

10 Reviews for the next chapter because tennis, AP Euro hw, and the pool tomorrow! ;)


	21. P3: Chapter 9 No BS

A/N: I'm so nice, I decided to give you guys this chapter, but it's short. :P

So, did you guys watch the episode? If not, please stop reading this Author's Note, and do not read the bottom one either. However, before I start talking about the episode, I'll talk about tennis! Tennis was amazing today! So, I wasn't exactly good or great at serving the first few days. (I couldn't get it over the net. :P) BUT TODAY, this varsity guy was there, and he showed me how to hold the racquet when serving, so now I know! The coach even saw me serve and told me I did great. ;)

Anyways, the episode! My Eclare feels, guys. I'm just freaking out over them! Eli was being protective, Clare's MRI is clear, and she's fighting! Did you guys love that puppy that Drew had?! I want that puppy! Also, I think my Tristan / Miles heart broke because of Miles / Zoe. :( Yes, I know it's Miles x Zoe in this story, but I ship Tristan / Miles. Don't judge me. It's Camaya, but I also ship Winya, so? I'm mad that Winston wasn't in the episode or the promo! I don't want him to be a background character, because he has so much potential! :(

* * *

{Rivas Mansion}

{Zoe Rivas}

Zoe took a breath as she sat down on her bed. She rested her head in her hands, sighing to herself. She felt light-headed, dizzy, sick. She was stressed out. _Nothing's going right. Everything is wrong. My sophomore year at Degrassi shouldn't be like this!_ Zoe fell back onto her bed, feeling her eyes sting with tears. _You messed things up with Miles, nobody like you because of your bitchy attitude, and you probably ruined your chances of befriending anyone._ Zoe took a breath. _You need to fix things. You need to...you need to start with Miles._

#

{Degrassi Community School}

Zoe shut her locker door. She ran her fingers through her hair, and held her purse close to her. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked towards the entrance of the school. Miles was walking in with Winston._ Here goes all that I've got._ Zoe waited until Miles and Winston separated. They headed to their own lockers. Zoe took a breath as Miles walked down the hall towards where she stood. _Let's do this, Rivas._ "Miles!" Zoe called out as Miles came near. She saw him sigh. _Oh, no._

"If it's an explanation, I don't want one." Miles said bitterly. He walked past Zoe, not even looking at her. Zoe pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. _I messed up badly. How am I supposed to fix this?_! She turned her head, and saw Winston walking down the hall with Maya. _Winston. Winston will listen, right? He can't be as bad as Miles._ Zoe waited until Winston and Maya walked past her before she began following them. She kept her distance, but made sure she could see Winston. Zoe smiled when Maya entered a classroom.

"Winston!" Zoe called out. Winston stopped at a set of lockers, and turned. He furrowed his eyebrows when Zoe approached him. "Listen, I know class starts in a few, but I really need you to listen to me." Zoe spoke quickly. "Could you give me a minute?"

"After you stood up my best friend?" Winston asked sarcastically. "Sure, why not?" Winston shook his head. Zoe pouted a bit, and her bottom lip quivered. "Fine, fine," Winston sighed, "you have a minute." He began. "I really have to get to class."

"I'm sorry that I stood your best friend up," Zoe sighed, "but could you...convince him to talk to me?" Zoe asked. "I have a real, legitimate reason as to why I stood him up." Zoe began. "I just need his time, but he won't give me any." Zoe sighed. "Winston, could you please talk to him, for me?" Zoe asked. "I just want things...to work." She said softly.

Winston sighed as he rubbed his neck, "Okay," he began, "I guess...I could put in a word for you." Winston began. "I can't promise that he'll listen, or that anyone else will listen." Winston continued. "Do you really like him?" Winston asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Zoe nodded, "A lot." She said softly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Zoe smiled, hugging Winston tightly. Winston rose his eyebrows as he awkwardly hugged Zoe back.

"I really should get going." Winston spoke as he let go of Zoe. Zoe nodded as she let go of him. "I can't promise anything, but try to lay off for now?" Zoe nodded eagerly as Winston nodded. He turned, leaving Zoe. Zoe smiled as she turned to walk to class._ Things need to work this time. I can't go on with my sophomore year with Miles hating me, and having no real friends. Nobody likes me because I'm a bitch. I need to change that._ Zoe took a breath._ Starting with Miles._

{Winston Chu}

Winston sighed as he walked out of the classroom with Miles. "She really tried talking to you, huh?" Winston asked, looking over at Miles. Miles nodded. "Why'd she want to talk to you?" He asked.

"She wanted to explain, most likely." Miles scoffed. "Why would she do that? Get all excited over a date, and then leave me hanging?" Miles sighed as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "It's quite silly." Miles added. Winston shrugged as they entered the cafeteria. _She has a real reason._ Winston furrowed his eyebrows._ Even though I don't know it quite yet._ "How about you?" Miles asked. "How's your love life doing, Chewy?"

_Well, I don't think I like Maya as much as I did before, but I don't quite know how I feel about anything right now._ "Me? Love life?" Winston rubbed his neck. "The only girl that actually talks to me is Maya," he began, "and she's taken." He reminded Miles. Miles rose an eyebrow, and smirked. "It's just...a bunch of other people notice me, but Maya's the only girl that actually talks and listens to me."

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" Miles asked.

"No, I don't," Winston protested, "she's dating Cam."

"Just because she's dating your good friend Cam doesn't mean you can't have a crush on her, Chewy." Miles laughed as they fell in line. "I mean, you can't do anything about it, but you can have a crush on her."

"Well, yeah, I did have a crush on her." Winston sighed. "Or...well, I kind of liked her, and she knows that." Winston added. "She's fine with it, but Cam doesn't know." Winston shook his head. "I don't think I like her as much anymore, so that's something, right?"

"You'll get there, promise." Miles nodded slightly. The two left the line with their lunch, heading to the table. "She is cute, isn't she?" Miles smiled. Winston nodded slightly. Miles laughed, shaking his head at Winston. "Don't worry, you'll get over her." Miles began. "Degrassi is full of girls." _But they're not like her._ "Maybe you can trick one into liking you." Miles laughed as they sat at the table with Cam, Maya, and Tristan.

Winston rolled his eyes at Miles. "Are you two fighting?" Maya laughed, looking over at Winston.

"Chewy here doesn't appreciate my girl advice." Miles shrugged.

"Telling me to trick a girl into liking me isn't advice." Winston scoffed.

Maya and Cam laughed, while Tristan smiled at the two. "Having girl trouble?" Tristan asked.

"Not really-" Winston began.

"How can Chewy have girl trouble when there's no girl that he's into?" Miles asked, glancing at Maya, and then at Winston. Winston laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, no girl trouble," Winston said sarcastically, glancing at Maya. Maya shook her head, laughing softly, "just Miles teasing me about my non-existent love life." He shrugged. Cam and Maya laughed along with Tristan. Miles smiled at Winston, and Winston smiled back. _Yup, got to keep your love life on hold for now, Winston. You need to help someone else out._ He turned his head a bit, and spotted Zoe across the cafeteria. She was sitting with her friends, some people Winston didn't recognize. She was laughing and smiling at something they had mentioned. _I wonder what Miles sees in her._ Winston turned, looking over at Miles.

Miles began going on about embarrassing memories of Winston. Winston shook his head, laughing gently. _I wonder what Zoe sees in him._ Winston took a breath as he looked over at Cam and Maya._ They're so happy. Obviously they see a lot in each other._ Winston furrowed his eyebrows, watching as the two laughed at Miles's stories._ How do they do it? Find love so easily?_

"Chewy, did that really happen?" Cam asked. Winston turned, looking at Cam. "You cried watching Toy Story 3 in theaters with Miles?"

"It's a sentimental movie!" Winston argued. "When they were in the fire..." He sighed.

"He started crying and wiped his tears on my shoulder." Miles laughed. "You lost man points that day."

"Whatever," Winston scoffed, "some girls dig sensitive guys." He argued. Miles and Tristan laughed, while Cam and Maya smiled at him. Winston took a breath, smiling back. _Maybe Zoe does deserve to be happy. Everyone deserves happiness, right?_

* * *

A/N: I apologize for how short it is. :P

Anyways, tomorrow is Friday, so I should be able to update. :)

5 + Reviews this time. ;)


	22. P3: Chapter 10 Tonight

A/N: Hey guys! So tennis practice was cut short because it rained. (x It was fun while it lasted! Also, no, varsity tennis guy + someone mentioned previously are not the same person! Two different people, both varsity tennis. :) Anyways, I survived Week 1 of Summer Tennis! I'm so happy that I learned how to serve (thank youuuu tennis guy!), and that I'm starting to watch the ball and my strings better. I hope to be even better by the end of next week, as the first week of school is tryouts!

Anyways, I start school in 19 days! August 14! That's crazy! When school starts, I won't have time to write. I'll be at school from 6:45 AM (Zero Period) - 5:00 PM (Tennis Practice) and I'll probably get like an hour or two of computer time if homework takes a minimum of 3 hours. (Doubt it.) So, no signs of a Camaya story coming out yet, but I'll probably do tons of one-shots involving the sophomores (Maya, Tris, Chewy, Miles, Zoe, and Zig) if I can. Thanks!

* * *

{Winston Chu}

Winston took a breath as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He looked down at his jeans before going back to his shirt, fixing the collar. He grabbed his sneakers, slipping them on before tying them. Winston picked up his book bag before walking out of his room. _You need to talk to Miles. Remember that._ Winston entered the kitchen, grabbing an apple before turning to leave. "Winston! Did you take your pill?" _Shoot._ Winston stopped._ If I don't leave now, I'll be late to school._ Winston sighed, grabbing his pillbox from the counter, and tossing it into his book bag.

"Yeah, mom! I did!" Winston called out. "I'll text you when I'm on the way home later." Winston sighed as he opened the front door, and shut it behind him as he began walking. Winston bit into his apple, and furrowed his eyebrows. _Don't forget, Winston. Don't forget._

{Degrassi Community School}

Winston approached Cam as he reached his locker. "Good morning, Chewy," Cam smiled a half-smile as he shuffled through his textbooks. "You look worried, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Winston nodded. He turned, tossing his apple core into the trashcan. "I just, uh, kind of need to take my antidepressant." He said quietly. "I almost forgot this morning." He added. Winston opened his locker before taking out his pill box, placing it on the shelf in front of him. He grabbed his water bottle from the side of his book bag before opening the pill box. He tossed a pill into his mouth, and downed it with water. He swallowed hard, and nearly spit his water out when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Doing drugs, Chewy?" Winston sighed in relief when he realized that it was Miles. He shook his head, placing the water bottle back into his bag. "Just messing with you." Miles teased. "Good morning, Cam."

"Morning," Cam smiled as he shut his locker door. He took a breath as he leaned against his locker. "How do you do it?" Cam asked Winston, turning to him. "Live your life knowing you're only happy because of a stupid pill?"

"I'm not happy because of a stupid pill." Winston argued. "Sure, it's supposed to help me feel normal, and think normally," he shrugged, "but you know...happiness is a choice." He added. Cam shrugged. "I choose to happy, Cam." Winston continued. "You can choose to be happy too."

"I am happy." Cam smiled warmly. "I just...you've been able to do it for so long." Winston shrugged. Cam stood up, away from his locker when he turned his attention to his left. Maya was walking towards the three boys. Cam smiled. Winston took a breath, glancing at Cam. _He's so in love with her. She makes him so...happy._

"Good morning," Maya greeted Cam, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "how are you?"

"Great, wonderful." Cam smiled back, placing his arms around Maya's waist.

Miles and Winston cleared their throats, smiling at the couple. "Thanks for the love, Maya." Winston said sarcastically. Maya and Cam laughed as they turned to look at Miles and Winston. "Whoa, you guys didn't kiss. No smooch, smooch?" Winston teased, pursing his lips.

"We would, but this isn't my room." Cam remarked. Winston and Miles laughed while Maya blushed. Cam took a breath as he turned to Maya. "You need to get going," he began, "class is far, right?" Maya nodded. Cam nodded. "I'll see you later?" Maya nodded again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maya said gently. Cam gave her a quick kiss before letting go of her. "Come on Miles, Chewy, let's get to class." Maya smiled, gesturing for the two boys to follow her.

Winston took a breath before nodding at Cam. He moved over besides Maya, while Miles stood next to him. Winston glanced at Miles, and spoke quietly. "Hey, I need to talk to you later, okay?" Miles nodded. "It's important." Miles nodded again.

"Are you two hiding secrets, or am I just deaf?" Maya asked, turning to Winston as they walked. She smiled.

"I don't know, I think you could be losing your hearing." Winston joked. Maya rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Whatever," she spoke sarcastically, "it's okay, I've got my own secrets too, you know." She spoke with confidence. "Too bad you guys will never find out." She shrugged.

"I don't know," Miles began, "it might be easy to get a secret out of you." He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I do." Maya remarked. She shook her head at the two.

Winston smiled as he looked at Maya._ You don't like her as much as you did before. That's good, right? But part of you still wants her. Part of you wants to be with her._ Winston sighed to himself. _You can stop that, can't you? No. No, you can't._

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

Miles walked out of the classroom with Winston, his hands were in his pocket, while Winston was holding onto his book bag strap. "So, what's so important?" Miles asked, looking over at Winston.

"It's...Zoe." Winston said slowly. He sighed. "She talked to me the other day, for like...a minute." Winston added. Miles furrowed his eyebrows. "She...she's really...broken, Miles." Winston continued. "I'm pretty sure she's at her breaking point." He added. "I mean, she came to me just to get to you." Winston shrugged. "She's...she had a real reason as to why she stood you up." He looked over at Miles. "She says she's sorry."

_So does my mom, but she doesn't stop my dad, now does she?_ "Sorry doesn't mean anything coming from anyone except you, Chewy, and you know that." Miles said firmly, shaking his head. "I don't care about her silly reasons."

"Miles, come on, now," Winston shook his head. _He's being serious. What did Zoe do, cry?_ "I know you like her a lot," he added, "she likes you so much." Winston continued. "You guys deserve to be happy, together." He sighed. "Could you at least approach her? I told her I'd talk to you for her."

"You really want us to be happy, don't you?" Miles asked, sighing a bit. "Yeah, I like her a lot." He added.

"Of course I want you to be happy. You're my best friend." Winston smiled warmly. _But you can't keep doing this._

"I get it," Miles sighed, "I'll talk to her, okay?" Winston smiled as they entered the cafeteria. "Chewy?" Winston nodded, alert. "You can't...keep doing this, you know?"

"What am I doing wrong?" Winston asked quietly.

"You can't put others' happiness ahead of yours." Miles began. "Put yourself first, for once."

"I like making other people happy." Winston protested as they fell into the lunch line. "It makes me happy, okay?" Miles nodded slightly. He sighed. _But it shouldn't be like that._ "So, you really like Zoe?"

"A lot," Miles admitted, "she's...something." He shook his head as they moved down the line with their lunch. "People don't like her because she's..."

"Evil?" Winston asked.

"Sure," Miles laughed gently, "but I like a challenge, and Zoe seems to be a challenge." He added. "I like her a lot, I just don't know if things will work out the right way."

"Wait, didn't you guys go out before?" Winston asked.

"We only pretended to be together to try and break the group up." Miles admitted as they walked away from the lunch line. "It wasn't a real thing." Miles shrugged. "I never got to know her." Winston nodded. The two approached the table, quiet. "Chewy, about...what I said about putting yourself first...I think you should find a girlfriend."

"Why?" Winston asked. "I...there's not a lot of girls I could be interested in here." He reminded Miles as they sat down. "It's not that easy to find a girlfriend."

"Ooh, girl trouble again?" Maya teased. "You should do one of those blind date things."

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny, I almost forgot to laugh." Winston remarked. "I think those are silly. I don't want you guys to set me up with anybody." He added. "I mean it."

"Fine, we won't." Miles began. "But you need to find a girl, and soon."

"Well..." Winston began. _Think of a girl that isn't Maya. There are a bunch of girls in your class._ Winston thought for a moment. "There's this one girl..." he added, glancing at Maya._ Not Maya...think of another girl...someone else...wait!_ "In my Chemistry class, actually." Winston smiled. "My lab partner, she's funny and nice."

"And she has a pulse?" Miles asked. Winston glared at Miles. "I'm just kidding, Chewy."

"Yes, she has a pulse." Winston shook his head. "She's just kind of shy." He added. "She's pretty."

"You should go for it." Cam suggested. "Ask her out."

"Yeah, I doubt she'd turn you down." Maya smiled at Winston. Winston smiled back. "Who knows? Maybe she'll like you back?"

"Okay, okay," Winston nodded, "I'll ask her out." He smiled, and looked over at Miles. "As long as you talk to Zoe." He murmured.

"I will." Miles nodded. "Actually, I'll do that right now." Miles rose from the table. "Excuse me guys, and...Maya." Miles glanced at Maya. "I'll be back."

Miles left the table, and he could feel Winston's eyes on him. _Typical Chewy._ Miles smiled as he approached Zoe's table. "Zoe," Zoe turned, and smiled when she saw Miles, "can we talk? Outside?" Zoe nodded, excusing herself from her friends before following Miles out of the cafeteria.

"Hey," Zoe spoke softly, "I guess Winston spoke to you after all."

"Yeah, he did." Miles began. "I just wanted to tell you that...I don't fully trust you yet." He sighed. "But I do want to know why you stood me up."

"Can we sit?" Zoe asked. Miles nodded. Zoe sighed. "Okay, I'll explain."

Miles sat up, attentive. _This better be worth it. This won't hurt anyone, right?_

* * *

A/N: It's okay, Chewy, you get Maya in my one-shot, "One Night", so it's all good!

Okay, well this is the last chapter of Part Three. Chapter One of Part Four is long, but it may be confusing and crazy and just messy, so I apologize for it in advance. I do hope you guys enjoyed Part Three, because it's my favorite part of this whole story.

Part Four is next and then the Epilogue, and this story is over!

6 + Reviews.

Please check out **write-live-blog** very soon for an announcement!


	23. P4: Chapter 1 The Moment I Knew

A/N: Hey! If you haven't checked it out already, I posted the Matlinsworth one-shot on here. Check out **Now and Forever. **A collection of oneshots! So, I know you guys have been giving ideas / opinions on what should happen next here, but I finished writing so no ideas will be taken into consideration. Sorry! However, I will be posting a list of up-coming one-shots, using the ideas that you guys had given before. ;) Thank you so much for all the support, reviews, etc! This is Chapter One of Part Four. Chapter Two is the last one, and then an Epilogue!

So, tomorrow I don't have tennis practice because I don't have a ride (yo but a specific someone wore a tank top today and he has fantastic arms. bby) so there isn't a huge quota! Yay! You'll most likely get Chapter Two tomorrow! ;) Winya One-Shot will be posted on here soon as well. Thanks!

* * *

{Zoe Rivas}

{Degrassi Community School}

Zoe waited at the front of the school. She smiled when she saw Miles's car pull up to the front. She waited a moment, and watched as Miles got out of the car. He shut the door, and turned. He spotted her, and smiled. Zoe waved at him, and he nodded at her before walking up the stairs. "Hey," Zoe smiled, "could we maybe...talk?" Miles nodded as he opened the door to the school. Zoe walked in, nodding a thank you. Miles walked in behind her.

"How are you?" Miles asked softly. "Things going well in the Rivas household?" _Sort of. Kind of._ Zoe nodded slightly. "That's good," Miles began, "so, I wanted to talk about us." He looked over at Zoe. "Care to sit?" Zoe nodded as they stopped at a bench. Miles sat down, and Zoe took the seat beside him. "I like you, a lot." Miles began. "But I don't know if I can tell you every little secret I have, or if I can introduce you to my family without them...disliking you."

"I understand." Zoe nodded. "Um, I like you a lot, too." Zoe sighed. "I just...all the things I had done to ruin Maya were all because I was jealous." Zoe added. "I was jealous because she had all of your attention and I didn't." Zoe shrugged. "I guess...maybe we should set down some...ground rules or something?" Miles laughed softly, and Zoe blushed.

"Why not?" Miles smiled at Zoe. "We like each other," he nodded slightly, "that's a start." Zoe giggled softly. "I don't know if I can trust you yet."

"I don't know if my mom will like you." Zoe sighed. Miles nodded.

"My friends aren't completely...open to you." Miles sighed. "Chewy is, but Cam, Maya, and Tristan matter too." Zoe nodded.

"I guess...I could start by talking to Maya and Tristan." Zoe smiled. "In class, I'll try to apologize and see where that gets me." She added. Miles nodded. "You should probably get going." Zoe got up from the bench, and Miles followed suit. "I have to grab some things from my locker." She continued. "I'll, uh, I'll see you?"

Miles nodded, "Actually," he began, "I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to come over on Friday night?" Miles asked. "Chewy, Cam, Maya, and Tristan are all coming to my house because father has another silly dinner party." Miles sighed. "We could use the company."

"I'd...I'd love that." Zoe nodded, smiling. "I'll see you?" Miles nodded. Zoe walked away from Miles, and took a breath. _You need to make this work, Zoe. You need to._

{Miles Hollingsworth III}

Miles sat at the lunch table, deep in thought. _Can this work out?_ He furrowed his eyebrows. Miles sighed to himself, staring down at his half-eaten lunch. _Can Zoe and I be a great couple?_ He looked up a bit, seeing Maya and Cam smiling at each other. Cam was holding Maya's hand, and he was whispering to her. She'd giggle, or smile at every word he spoke. Miles smiled to himself._ They're so happy._ He looked over at Winston, who was going on about the girl he had mentioned, and how she agreed to go out with him. Tristan was alert, listening to Winston's story. Winston's happy too.

"Miles?" Miles rose his eyebrows, turning at Winston's voice. "You alright, man? I've been talking about a girl for a few minutes and you haven't teased me about it."

"I'm fine, Chewy," Miles laughed gently, "I'm just thinking."

"Ooh, deep in thought about Zoe Rivas?" Tristan smiled, teasing Miles.

"Maybe," Miles shook his head gently, and sighed, "she likes me, a lot." Miles added. "I invited her to the party." He said gently. "If you guys don't mind having her around."

"She makes you happy, of course we won't mind." Winston smiled. "Are you excited?" Miles nodded.

"Someone's in love." Tristan teased. Miles shook his head, and smiled.

"No, not yet."

{Winston Chu}

{Hollingsworth Mansion}

Winston fixed his bowtie as he entered the bar and dining area with Miles, Cam, Maya, and Tristan. Zoe wasn't there yet, but she had just left her house, according to a call that Miles received. "Don't tell me you're going to drink again." Winston shook his head as he looked over at the bar. "Zoe's coming and you really don't want-"

"I'm not going to drink, Chewy." Miles shook his head. "Promise."

Winston, Maya, Cam, and Tristan followed Miles out of the house and into the backyard. The party was being held in the foyer, leaving the rest of the house quiet and nearly empty. Winston smiled when they walked onto the backyard. He slipped his hands in his pockets, and smiled. The cool, fresh air hit his face. It wasn't bright outside, but it wasn't exactly dark. Winston looked over at Tristan, who was in awe. He smiled to himself before looking over at Cam and Maya. They were smiling, and holding hands.

"We can hang out here for now." Miles nodded slightly before sitting at one of the backyard tables. Tristan, Cam, and Maya followed, sitting with him. Winston smiled as he looked over at the swinging bench Miles's family had in their backyard. It was clean, and matched the rest of the decor. He sat down at it, grinning like a child. "And you would pick the swing." Miles shook his head, smiling at Winston.

"You have a really nice house." Tristan noted, looking up at the mansion. Miles nodded, smiling.

"Thanks," he shrugged a bit, "it's something."

"I didn't know houses this big existed." Maya remarked, she shook her head, smiling. She looked over at the swing, and smiled at Winston. "Got room for another one over there?" She asked. "I haven't been on a swing in forever." She looked over at Cam. "You need to take me to the park." She pouted.

"I will," Cam laughed gently, "go on and swing with Chewy."

"There's ton of room." Winston laughed, moving over. Maya giggled as she rose from the table, and walked over to the swinging bench. She sat down by Winston, and smiled before looking up at the sky. _She's so..._Winston stopped himself, and took a breath before looking at the pool. The cool, clean water sat still in the large pool. "So, when's Zoe going to get here?" Winston asked.

"She's here." Miles smiled, rising from the table. "I'll be right back." He began. The group nodded, watching as Miles left.

"He really likes her, huh?" Maya asked, turning to Winston.

"Yeah, he does." Winston nodded, smiling warmly. "And she likes him too."

"You and that one girl are going to go out, aren't you two?" Maya asked. "When's the date?"

"Um, tomorrow." Winston smiled. "I'm...nervous." He sighed. "I've never actually...been on a date."

"You should tell him the story of your first date with Cheesy." Tristan butted in. Cam shook his head, and laughed.

"Cam and I went to the movies on our first date." Maya rolled her eyes. "My older sister Katie took us, and she...kind of stayed during the movie because she doesn't trust jocks." Maya sighed. "Or any of the Ice Hounds, actually." Maya shrugged. "I hated having her around on our date, so I told her that her ex and his new girlfriend were at the mall, and then I ran off with Cam." Maya smiled. "We ran off to the photo booth, and we kind of talked there."

"That's..." Winston began, and smiled, "you guys had fun?" Cam and Maya nodded. "I've never been on a date," he sighed, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Why don't you go on a fake date?" Tristan asked. "Or act out a date?"

"How am I going to find a fake date before tomorrow night?" Winston scoffed.

"Maya exists." Tristan gestured over to Maya. Winston rose his eyebrows, and looked over at Cam, who had a grin on his face. "I'm sure Cheesy won't mind if you take his girlfriend out on a friendly date."

"As long as you take care of her, and walk her home, and tell me everything that happened, then I'm fine with that." Cam said, smiling.

"I, uh, I-" Winston looked over at Maya. "I mean, you don't have to."

"I'll help you out." Maya nodded. "Pick me up at noon?" She giggled.

"Sure, why not?" Winston shook his head a bit, and smiled as Miles came back with Zoe.

"Hey guys," Zoe smiled warmly.

"Hey," Tristan smiled. Cam smiled gently, while Maya and Winston gave a nod at Zoe.

"Sorry we took a while, had to introduce her to mom and dad." Miles smiled. The group looked at Miles, waiting eagerly. "They like her, a lot."

"That's great!" Winston smiled, and the other three nodded in agreement.

Miles walked with Zoe over to the table, and the two sat together. "Well," Tristan began, "how about we do something fun?"

"Like?" Cam asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ooh, we could play Truth or Dare." Zoe suggested. Winston and Miles looked at each other, grinning. "Unless you guys don't like that, then-"

"We're in." Winston and Miles said in unison. Zoe smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Maya nodded. Cam nodded as well, and Tristan smiled in agreement. Maya got up from the swing with Winston, and the two headed to the table. They took their seats as Miles rose.

"I'll get the bottle." He smiled.

Winston smiled as he glanced at Zoe. She was looking up at Miles, smiling. He rose his eyebrows as he looked up at Miles, who was smiling at Zoe. _He's really into her..._Winston looked over at Cam and Maya, who were grinning as they looked at Miles and Zoe. _I hope my date goes well._ Winston sighed to himself. _Just for once, I want things to go right for me. Miles wants me to be happy, right?_

_#_

{Maya Matlin}

{Little Miss Steaks}

Maya smiled as Winston opened the door to the diner. The two walked in alongside each other. "Are you going to walk like this with your date?" Maya teased. "You can put your arm around me, you know." She added. Winston rose his eyebrows. "I don't bite." Winston smiled, and gently put his arm around Maya's waist. "Good," Maya began, "okay," she took a breath, "you're doing great so far." Winston grinned as a waitress greeted them, and led them to a table.

"Should I take out the chair for you, or?" Winston furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that too corny?"

_Wow, he's...really inexperienced. He's just like Cam._ Maya giggled. Winston rose his eyebrows. "Sorry," Maya smiled, "it's just, you're acting like Cam, and it's kind of funny." Winston smiled. "You can take out the chair," Maya began, "it's never too corny." Winston nodded as he took out the chair, and allowed Maya to sit before he sat down himself. "Alright," Maya began, "we'll order our drinks in a moment," she continued, "and we have a short time between the waitress leaving and the waitress coming back to take our food orders."

"I should talk to her, right?" Winston asked.

"Yup," Maya smiled, "it's a short time." She shrugged. Winston nodded as a waitress approached the two.

"Can I get you two a drink?" The waitress smiled. "May I suggest a milkshake and two straws?" She teased. Maya giggled as Winston rose his eyebrows.

"I'll just have some lemonade." Maya smiled.

"Make that two, please." Winston smiled. The waitress nodded, and left the two.

"Okay, we have a short time." Maya nodded slightly. "Tell me about something recent that happened." Maya began. "Or ask me a question, anything. Just a quick question."

"Okay," Winston nodded, "so, how are things going with you and your cello?"

"Great," Maya smiled, "I think I might try out for another youth orchestra." She nodded slowly. "Maybe I'll wait until I finish high school? I'm not completely sure." Maya shrugged. "I'm just trying to have some fun for now." Winston nodded, making eye contact. "I like that," Maya noted, "you're making eye contact, that's good."

"Thanks," Winston gave a half-smile as their waitress approached them once again. The two ordered their food before turning back to each other. "What now?"

"We have more time." Maya added. "This time, she'll probably ask you something." Maya smiled. "How are you doing? What have you been up to lately?"

"Well," Winston began, "I've been listening to some new music." He smiled. "I like Indie music." He added.

"That's cool," Maya smiled, "maybe you could show me some of your CDs," she added, "by the way," Maya began, "if she doesn't invite herself to listen to music with you, you should." Maya teased. Winston nodded. "You're doing great, don't be so nervous."

"Okay," Winston smiled, and took a breath. _Stop being so nervous, Winston. You need to do this correctly. Miles and Zoe are happy. Maya and Cam are happy. It's your turn to be happy._

"Who knows? Maybe you'll get a kiss at the end of your date." Maya teased. Winston laughed softly, shaking his head.

_Yeah...maybe._

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about how messy this chapter is. It's crazy, going everywhere, etc. but this was meant to only fit in four parts with maximum ten chapters each and I tried separating this as two / three chapters but it looked freaky so yeah. Basically. I mean, of course I had to sneak in a Winya date. ;) Even if it's just for practice! ;)

**5 + Reviews.**

P.S. The next / final chapter has a surprise guest + we'll find out if Winston finally got a girlfriend! (p.s. I'm already his girlfriend but for the sake of this story, I'll let him interact with other girls. LOL JUST PLAYING.)


	24. P4: Chapter 2 Out on the Town

A/N: Here is the final chapter of Even for Just a Moment! Expect the Epilogue tomorrow. I also updated my one-shots so check out the Winya One-Shot if you didn't check it out on my blog. Anyways, I'm so thankful for all of the support you guys have given throughout this whole story! I'm so glad that you guys didn't mind the crazy quotas, the messy chapters, etc. I can't wait to share my upcoming projects with you guys, and once again, thank you!

* * *

{Degrassi Community School}

{Campbell Saunders}

Cam took a breath as he approached his locker. Winston was at his own, rummaging through his things. Cam smiled to himself as he opened his locker, and Winston turned. "Hey," Cam smiled, "how'd your date with that girl go?" He asked. Winston sighed, and rubbed his neck. "Was that a bad question?" Cam smiled, shaking his head. Winston closed his locker, and shrugged as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Let's just say..." Winston began, "my practice date with Maya went better." He sighed. "All she did was go on about herself," Winston shook his head, "she'd ask me a question and then disregard my answers." Winston continued. "She wasn't really listening to me, and I'm pretty sure she's still hooked on this one guy." Winston shrugged. "There are other girls anyways, right?"

"I guess," Cam shrugged. "you'll find someone." Cam nodded. Winston nodded, and Cam turned his attention to his right, and smiled when he saw Maya approach him. "Hey, you" Cam smiled, "how are you?" He asked softly, taking her hand.

"Wonderful," Maya smiled, and giggled. She looked over at Winston. "How did your date go?" She asked. "Was it perfect? Romantic?" She smiled. "Everything you wanted?" Winston laughed, and Cam grinned as he shook his head. Maya furrowed her eyebrows.

"Chewy says your guys' date was way better than his actual date." Cam smiled, looking over at Winston, who nodded in agreement. "He'll find someone, I know he can." Cam added, looking back at Maya. Maya nodded, and smiled at Winston before looking back at Cam. "So," Cam smiled, "I have a surprise for you later, after school, at The Dot."

"Really?" Maya smiled. Cam nodded. "I can't wait."

"Good," Cam smiled, "you'll be there, I'll be there, Tristan is invited, and so are you, Chewy." Cam looked over at Winston. "You'll love it, I promise." He said to Maya. Maya giggled as she let go of Cam's hand.

"I can't wait," Maya laughed, "I'll see you later?" She smiled at Cam before giving him a quick kiss. "Come on Chewy, let's get to class." Winston nodded, and turned to Cam. The two nodded their goodbyes. Cam smiled to himself as he turned the other way to head to class. _I can't wait either. You deserve this surprise after all we've been through._

{Maya Matlin}

Maya entered the classroom, smiling as she took her seat by Tristan. "Why are you so happy?" Tristan smiled. "Cheesy do something again?" Maya giggled. You could say that.

"Well, I mean, why can't I be happy?" Maya remarked. "Miles and Zoe are together, Cam and I are doing amazing, plus he has a surprise for me, Cam's happy with Chewy being there for him, and I've got you." Maya added. "The only thing missing is Tori." She sighed. "But other than that, everything is...perfect."

"Oh, la, la," Tristan smiled, "Cheesy's got a surprise for you?" Maya nodded. "A date?" Maya shook her head.

"The surprise at The Dot?" Maya furrowed her eyebrows.

"He didn't mention a surprise." Tristan pouted. "We'll have fun anyways, right?" Maya nodded. "Speaking of fun..." Tristan smiled as Miles and Zoe entered the classroom, hand in hand. "Look at the new couple," Tristan teased Zoe as she took her seat in front of the two. "How are things with your boyfriend?" Tristan asked. Zoe giggled, turning to look at Tristan. Miles had the seat beside her, in front of Maya.

"Wonderful," Zoe giggled, "right, Miles?" Miles smiled, and turned to look at Maya and Tristan.

"More than that," Miles agreed, "how are you and Cam?" He asked Maya.

"Perfect." Maya smiled. "Did Chewy tell you about his date?" Miles nodded, and sighed. "He'll find someone, I know he will." Maya added.

Miles nodded, and turned away with Zoe as the teacher walked in. Maya took a breath, sitting up, and smiling. _Perfect. Things are going perfect._

{Winston Chu}

Winston sat down at the lunch table, smiling to himself. He looked around at the table, seeing Cam, Maya, Zoe, Miles, and Tristan. "So, school's almost over." Maya spoke up. "What are you guys doing this summer?" _Stay at home. Probably do what I always do._ "Anything fun?"

"I'm just waiting for the summer sales." Zoe smiled.

"Same here." Tristan nodded in agreement. Maya giggled, shaking her head.

"Are you going to look for love, Trist?" Maya asked, teasing him. "Fall in love with a cute boy?" She asked. "Finally get a boyfriend?" She asked hopefully. Winston smiled gently.

"Who knows?" Tristan began. "Well, there is this one guy, in Drama." He continued. "He's cute, and I'm pretty sure he plays for my team." Tristan shrugged a bit. "I just don't know how to impress him." Tristan shook his head. "Remember Fab?" He looked over at Maya. "It was easier with him, but this guy is different."

"How is he different?" Winston asked. "From this other guy?"

"Well," Tristan shrugged, "it's like I get butterflies around this newer guy." He smiled. "How do I impress him?"

Winston shrugged, "How'd you impress the other guy?"

"I didn't need to." Tristan began. "We liked a lot of the same things...until he called fashion week..." Tristan stopped, and shook his head.

"Tell them about your crush on Cam." Maya smiled. Cam laughed softly, and Tristan laughed as well._ Cam?!_

"We're never to speak of that again!" Tristan pouted. "One time thing, okay?" He continued. "I tried impressing him by pretending to be Maya on FaceRange, but then he caught us."

Maya giggled, and Cam smiled. "Yeah, and Cam was kind of mad at first, and long story short, we're here now." She smiled. Cam smiled back, squeezing her hand gently. "What about you, Chewy? Are you out to look for a girlfriend this summer?"

"Ha, me?" Winston rubbed his neck. _You're not totally over Maya yet, but you know you can't have her._ "I don't know, there aren't really any girls-" Winston stopped when Miles looked at him, giving him a look that Winston translated to "put your happiness first". "I mean, who knows?" Winston smiled. "Maybe I'll find someone." Maya nodded gently. "There are...tons of girls out there." Winston added. "I'll find the right one, at some point."

"I like your positive attitude." Zoe noted, smiling. "I know a bunch of single girls from West Drive if you want one." Winston laughed softly, shaking his head.

"I think I'm fine." Winston began. "Summer won't be all about girls." He noted.

"We should all do something." Cam suggested. "This summer."

"I'm up for that." Maya smiled. Tristan nodded in agreement, as did Miles and Zoe. Winston smiled, nodding as well. "Let's have fun," Maya began, "this year hasn't been the best." She noted. The group nodded, and Maya took a breath. "So, about that surprise..." Maya looked over at Cam, "can I get a hint?"

"Nope." Cam said, shaking his head as he poked at his food.

"Why not?" Maya asked. She turned to the group. "Do you guys have any idea about what's going on?"

"I thought we were just hanging out at The Dot after school?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, that's what Cam told us." Miles furrowed his eyebrows.

"Same here." Tristan shrugged. Maya looked over at Winston, her eyes locking with his. _I don't know anything about it either._

"I, uh, I have no idea what's going on." Winston mumbled. Maya sighed, and looked over at Cam.

"It better be worth this wait." Cam laughed softly before leaning closer to Maya.

"It will, I promise." Winston smiled to himself as the couple got lost in their own world. He looked over at Tristan, who was thinking to himself.

"Hey," Winston spoke up, and Tristan turned to look at him, "I think you should talk to this newer guy," Winston began, "casually...ask him out, you know?" Tristan smiled. "Don't tell him it's a date right away, but you know, invite him over or something."

"You think that'll work?" Winston nodded. "Thank you, Chewy." Tristan smiled. "Any girl would be lucky to have you." Winston smiled, glancing at Maya before taking a breath. _Yeah, sure._

{Campbell Saunders}

{The Dot}

Cam held onto Maya's hand as Winston kept his hands over her eyes. Cam had asked Miles to cover Tristan's eyes as well, and only allowed Winston, Zoe, and Miles to see the surprise. Cam looked over at a table, and waved. Miles furrowed his eyebrows, and Zoe smiled. Winston took a breath. Cam looked over at Maya and Tristan. "Okay, Chewy, Miles, you can take off your guys' hands in three...two...one!" Cam squeezed Maya's hand gently as Winston stepped back from Maya, and Miles stepped back from Tristan.

"Oh my-" Maya was cut off by Tristan.

"TORI!" Tristan hugged his best friend, squeezing her tightly. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe-"

"Tris, I think Maya is excited to see me too." Tori noted, laughing. Tristan let go, laughing softly as Maya hugged Tori. "Ooh, I missed you two." She let go of Maya, and smiled. "I have so much to tell you guys." She giggled. "Surprises..." she nodded at Cam, "by the way, you guys can thank Cheesy for putting this together."

Maya turned to Cam, and smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you." _Anything for the girl I love._ Maya turned back to Tori, smiling.

"Let's all sit, and get to know each other." Tori suggested. The group sat down at a table, adding on chairs when needed. "So, how are things at Degrassi?"

"Well," Maya smiled, "crazy?" She giggled. "So, Tori, meet Miles." She gestured over to Miles, who nodded gently. "You know who Zoe Rivas is." Zoe smiled.

"I remember you from West Drive Experience." Zoe noted. Tori gasped, and smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Tori blushed, giggling softly.

"And this is Winston." Maya added, nodding at Winston. Tori turned to look at Winston, and smiled.

"Tori Santamaria."

"Winston Chu."

Cam smiled as he glanced at Winston, then to Tori, and finally to Maya. Maya winked at Cam, and squeezed his hand. "So, how are you?" Maya asked. "How's the new school?"

"It's...something." Tori sighed. "But I missed you guys," she began, "and...well, I kind of have some news." She added. "I'm coming back to Degrassi." She smiled warmly.

"No way!" Tristan gasped before smiling. "I can't wait, you and me are going to have so much fun."

"Thanks." Maya remarked.

"Well, you've got Cheesy." Tristan noted. "Until I get that boy, Tori and I will have some fun."

"How about Winston?" Maya asked.

"Chewy can have fun with us." Tristan looked over at Winston, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "Unless he finds a girlfriend." Tristan added.

"Me, find a girlfriend?" Winston remarked. Tristan shrugged.

"Of course we'll have an amazing summer." Tori giggled. "All of us, not just you and me, Tris." Tristan nodded. "You guys look really happy." Tori smiled at Cam and Maya. "I'm happy that you guys are happy." Cam noticed Miles look over at Winston. The two seemed to have a quiet talk. "Um, so, I've been avoiding this question, but how is Zig?"

"Almost forgot he existed." Cam remarked.

Tori smiled, "I didn't." She sighed. "But I've moved on, you know?"

"We know," Maya nodded, "besides, you don't need a boyfriend right away, right?"

"I don't know," Tori shrugged, "when the time comes, the time comes?" She giggled softly. "Anyways, I think you, me, and Tristan need a night out."

Maya looked over at Cam, "Mind if I go out with them?"

"Go ahead," Cam smiled softly, "as long as I get a night with you." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Deal." Maya giggled.

"Are you two free tonight?" Tori smiled. Maya and Tristan nodded. "I think we need some retail therapy."

"Then, the rest of the summer will be all of us." Maya smiled, looking over at Miles, Winston, and Zoe.

"Yup, the summer is ours." Winston smiled, glancing at Tori. Tori smiled, and Cam smiled as he watched.

_I've got to make the most of it. This will be my last summer here._ Cam took a breath. _It has to be the best._

* * *

A/N: Wow, I write cheesy endings. (x

ANYWAYS, turns out this girl wasn't Winston's match. But looks like Tori is in the picture now and who knows? ;) Just kiddng, there's no continuation. HAHAHA. I'll let you guys imagine your own continuations. Anyways, tomorrow you'll get the Epilogue, and that's it. This story will be over and we'll see what comes in the future.

Once again, thank you guys so much for all the support, kind reviews, etc. Please check out my blog for a list of upcoming one-shots for "Now and Forever: A Collection of One Shots"! I love you guys! Until next time. xoxo


	25. Epilogue: Until Forever

Epilogue: **Ngayon at Kailanman** { Until Forever }

Happy. Being happy is not as easy as people make it out to be. It took a while, and took some work. I feel happy. I'm choosing to be happy. I'm happy, with Maya, and all of my friends. Of course I miss my family, and yeah, hockey isn't the best, but I can't be down all the time because of my family and hockey. I'm happy here, with Maya and my friends. For once? I'm actually happy.

**Drama free doesn't exist at Degrassi. Whether it's small drama, or big drama, there's still drama. But right now, I'm drama free. I'm with Cam, and I love him. Miles is with Zoe. Tristan seems to be very much into this one boy. Chewy and Tori? Looks like those two are hitting it off. Everything is going great, perfect.**

_She's so pretty. She's wonderful. She's funny, sweet, and smart. She isn't as self-centered as she looks like, but she's something special. She's different, and she actually notices me. Granted, we met through friends, but it's something, right? Things won't work out between me and Maya, and I may not be the big man on campus, but I think I might be going somewhere with this girl. She's...perfect._

_**He's mine. He's mine, he's mine, he's mine. I think I love him. I'm just glad that he gave me a chance. Thank you, Chewy, for the help! I'm pretty sure I love him. My mom is warming up, easing up on him. Things are smooth sailing. I just need to get through the rest of high school, with Miles, of course. We're a good couple, I know it. I just know it. I've finally got it. His attention.**_

Being rich doesn't matter. My family name? It doesn't matter. Being with Zoe? Balancing my friendships? Getting somewhere in life? That matters. I don't care if I've hurt my family's name. It's just me that's done wrong, why should my family get hurt because of my actions? I like Zoe. My parents like Zoe. That's all that matters right now. They love Cam, and Maya, and Tris. Things are great. Of course, my dad doesn't look like he's going to lighten up anytime soon, but I've got support. That's all that matters.

I'm happy.

**I'm in love.**

_I'm getting there._

_**I'm where I should be.**_

I'm supported.

Now **and** _forever **and**_ ever.


End file.
